Clans of the Forest
by Jaystar of NightClan
Summary: When something terrible happens to two cats from Thunderclan they must find their way home or be lost from their beloved clan forever. But what if the clans aren't there when they return? The clans face danger and are forced to leave the forest. Some don't want to leave in case these cats return but others have doubts. They don't think the cats are alive. They have given up on them
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:**

Hollystar -Cream-colored she-cat with long tail and green eyes

**Deputy:**

Berrypelt -Ginger tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Frostfang -Gray speckled she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors:**

Fernleaf -White she-cat with gray ear-tips and amber eyes

Deerstripe -brown tabby tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Ivypaw)

Ravenwing -Black tom with one brown paw and yellow eyes

Dawnflower -Tortoise-shell she-cat with green eyes

Heatherberry -Mottled she-cat with blue eyes

(apprentice: Robinpaw)

Darkstorm -Black tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Foxpaw)

Dustfur -Sand colored pelt with amber eyes

(apprentice: Redpaw)

Lionclaw -Black tabby tom with huge paws and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw -Ginger tom with amber eyes

Icepaw -White she-cat with blue eyes

Foxpaw -Rusty tom with black ear-tips, black paws, bushy tail, White tail-tip, White belly and amber eyes

Silverpaw -Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Ivypaw -Brown she-cat with long legs and green eyes

Robinpaw -Brown tom with long legs, bushy tail and amber eyes

**Queens:**

Willowtail -Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Snowstorm -Pure white she-cat with green eyes

Whitepelt -Gray she-cat with white paws, white ear-tips and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Mousefoot -Golden she-cat with green eyes

Oakfur -Gray tom with yellow eyes

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Runningstar -Brown tom with long legs and yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

Sorreclaw -Gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Leafshrew -Mottled she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Ashfeather -Ginger she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

(apprentice: Rockpaw)

Crowwing -Black tom with white paws and amber eyes

Wolfheart -Gray tom with fluffy fur and amber eyes

(apprentice: Nightpaw)

Pineclaw -Brown mottled tom with yellow eyes

Sandclaw -Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Featherpelt -Calico she-cat with blue eyes

Berrystripe -Gray-spotted tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Barkpaw)

Smokecloud -Gray she-cat with long legs and yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Cinderleaf -Black she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Barkpaw -Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Nightpaw -Black tom with blue eyes

Tigerpaw -White she-cat with black stripe and blue eyes

Rockpaw -Gray tom with yellow eyes

**Elders:**

Dapplenose -Brown mottled she-cat with amber eyes

Larkstripe -Brown tom with long legs and green eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:**

Flamestar -Ginger tom with white tail, white ears and green eyes

**Deputy:**

Tigerstripe -Golden tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Briarleaf -Cream-colored she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Snaketail -Pale gray tom with blue eyes

(apprentice: Gorsepaw)

Shrewpelt -Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Hawkpaw)

Spiderfur -Long-haired brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Weaslenose -Gray tom with amber eyes

Cedarclaw -Black tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Mosspaw)

Stormheart -Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Rabbitpaw)

Kinkfur -Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Kestrelpelt -Pale gray She-cat with green eyes

Hollyfern -Mottled she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Squirrlefur -Black she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Hawkpaw -Gray tom with white tail, white paws and blue eyes

Mosspaw -Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitpaw -White tom with long legs and green eyes

Gorsepaw -Mottled she-cat with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Leafclaw -Calico she-cat with green eyes

Dawnshrew -Brown she-cat with hazel yes

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**

Spottedstar -Mottled tom with blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Mossfern -Long-haired black she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Mudwhisker -Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

**Warriors:**

Runningbrook -Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Streampelt -Long-haired black tom with green eyes

(apprentice: Shellpaw)

Thornheart -White tom with black paws and amber eyes

(apprentice: Graypaw)

Mistywind -Black she-cat with hazel eyes

Fogheart -Gray tom with amber eyes

Brooktail -Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

(apprentice: Marshpaw)

Jaggedrock -Gray speckled tom with green eyes

Otterfur -Brown tom with hazel eyes

(apprentice: Petalpaw)

Mudtail -Long-haired brown tom with blue eyes

Reedclaw -Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Frogleap -Ginger tom with yellow eyes

Rainstep -Blue-gray she-cat with black paws, black tail and blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Pebblepaw -Gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Marshpaw -Black she-cat with green eyes

Graypaw -Gray tom with white nose and hazel eyes

Petalpaw -Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Shellpaw -Tortoise-shell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Swanwing -Pure white she-cat with hazel eyes

Morningmist -Sleek black she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Puddleheart -Gray tom with amber eyes

Icewhisker -White she-cat with black ears and yellow eyes

**Prologue**

A gray speckled she-cat padded into the forest alone. She was meeting with three other cats, one from each clan. She stopped where she was and glanced across the moorland. She could see a Mottledshe-cat slowly padding towards her.

"Hello Leafshrew." she said once the she-cat was in ear-shot.

"Hello Frostfang, has Mudwhisker or Russetclaw arrived yet?" Leafshrew asked.

"No, not yet. But here comes Briarleaf." Frostfang mewed. The young she-cat padded over.

"Hello Briarleaf, is Russetclaw not coming tonight?" Leafshrew asked.

"N-no. Green cough spread through Shadowclan, Russetclaw died. We didn't have enough catmint." Briarleaf said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me! Thunderclan has plenty of catmint." Frostfang mewed.

"I would have, but Flamestar told me I couldn't." Briarleaf said, embarrassed.

"Well, I'll leave some on the border." Frostfang said. Briarleaf nodded thankfully.

"Well, We aren't going to wait all night for Mudwhisker. Let's go, he can catch up." Leafshrew said. Frostfang and Briarleaf nodded and began padding away. They stopped once they reached mothermouth.

"Wait! Don't enter without me!" Mudwhisker padded over to them.

"Mudwhisker, it's good to see you." Frostfang purred.

"And you, Frostfang." A small little gray tabby was padding after Mudwhisker.

"Who's this?" Frostfang asked.

"This is my new apprentice, Pebblepaw." Mudwhisker purred proudly.

"Hi." said Pebblepaw.

"Now, Pebblepaw. Is your wish to enter the mysterios ways of a medicine cat?" Mudwhisker asked.

"It is." She purred.

"Then lets enter to cave and share tongues with Starclan." Mudwhisker mewed. All five cats padded into the cave.

"Touch your nose to the stone." Mudwhisker ordered Pebblepaw. The young she-cat abeyed. Frostfang followed her, closing her eyes. She found herself in Starclan's forest.

"Frostfang, it's good to see you." a tortoise-shell she-cat purred.

"It's good to see you too, Squirrletail." Frostfang said politlely.

"I have a prophecy for you." said the Starclan warrior.

"What's the prophecy?" Frostfang asked, her eyes locked onto Squirrletail. _Hollystar will be pleased. _

_"Beware the river. There will be two; kin of sister who no longer nurses kits, who will be in danger. Protect these cats, for they will help solve a mystery that has been put aside for moons." _

"What does this mean?" Frostfang asked.

"I don't interpret the signs. I only give them." Squirrletail purred amusingly. Frostfang didn't find it funny at all.

"I better be going. Remember, Protect the two cats!" Squirrletail said before fading away. _How am I supposed to protect the cats if I don't know who the cats are?_


	2. The Kits

"Hollystar?" Redpaw called. The young apprentice had been ordered by his mentor, Dustfur to tell their leader the wonderful news, Whitepelt had finally kitted.

"Hollystar are you in there?" Redpaw called once more. He began to lose patience. The two newborn kits were his kin. His mother Fernleaf was Whitepelt's sister. He was exited to see them.

"Come in" Hollystar called. She smiled warmly when she saw who her visitor was. Redpaw's father, Berrypelt, was the Thunderclan deputy. She was always happy to see the young apprentice.

"What is it Redpaw? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong." he said, shaking his head. "Dustfur just thought you should know that Whitepelt had kitted." he said proudly.

"Oh. Well then let's go see her in the nursery." The leader of Thunderclan lead the way out her den. Redpaw and Hollystar were walking across the clearing when Darkstorm and two apprentices appeared from the gorse tunnel. Redpaw stopped to greet them as Hollystar disappeared into the nursery.

"Redpaw!" His sister Icepaw came barreling towards him. The other apprentice walked slower, but was still anxious to see him. It was his best friend Foxpaw.

"How was your training session?" Redpaw asked when Foxpaw was within earshot.

"Great! Darkstorm taught me some cool fighting moves!" Icepaw exclaimed. "I just wish Sandpelt was there to watch me." Sandpelt was Icepaw's mentor. Sandpelt had been killed in a battle with Shadowclan only a few days before. Hollystar had not yet given his sister a new mentor. She had been sharing Foxpaw's mentor, Darkstorm since the battle.

"Have you seen the new kits yet?" Foxpaw asked Redpaw. "No, I was just on my way to see them when you two came along. Shall we go together?" Icepaw and Foxpaw nodded.

The three of them walked towards the nursery. Fernleaf was at the entrance. Inside the nursery was Dustfur, Hollystar, Berrypelt, Deerstripe and Ravenwing. Snowstorm was just outside the nursery with her kits; Featherkit, Dapplekit and Rainkit. Beside her, Willowtail was proudly watching her own kits play fight. Cedarkit and Honeykit were soon to be apprenticed.

"Hello Redpaw. Hi Icepaw. How are you, Foxpaw?" Fernleaf called when she saw them. "Have you come to see the new kits?"

"Yes, we have. Has Whitepelt named them yet?" Icepaw asked.

"Not that I know of." said Fernleaf. "Why don't you three come in and ask her?"

"Ok." They said together as they entered the Nursery.

"Hi Whitepelt!" Foxpaw greeted when he was at her side.

"Hi Foxpaw." She smiled. "How are you two doing?" She asked Redpaw and Icepaw.

"Great. How are your kits doing?" Redpaw asked.

"Have you named them yet?" Icepaw asked, anxiously.

"Yes. I have. They will be known as Stormkit and Sunnykit."


	3. The Visitor

It had been three days since Sunnykit and Stormkit were born. Redpaw loved to sit in the nursery and watch them, when he wasn't busy with his training or hunting and caring for the Elders. All apprentices had to care for the Elders. There weren't that many apprentices this new-leaf. If Shadowclan were to attack, Thunderclan would not be able to fight back as well with so little warriors.

"Redpaw. Dustfur wants you to meet him near the fresh-kill pile." Foxpaw said, trying to wake his sleeping friend. Redpaw didn't even twitch. Foxpaw frowned.

"Redpaw!" he hissed. Foxpaw was starting to get annoyed. Dustfur would have his friends tail off if he kept him waiting. Foxpaw grinned, evily. He had an idea. Slowly Foxpaw walked around his friend. He bit down Redpaw's tail.

"Oww! That hurt!" Redpaw wailed. He jumped at Foxpaw, tackling him to the den floor. A couple of seconds later, Redpaw had his den-mate pinned to the floor.

"Why would you do that?!" Redpaw growled.

"Well how else was I supposed to wake you? I tried just talking to you but it didn't work. Dustfur wants you to meet him by the fresh-kill pile." snapped Foxpaw. Redpaw released his friend before dashing to the fresh-kill pile,where his mentor was waiting.

"Are you ready for some hunting?" asked Dustfur.

"Yup. Is it just you and me?" Redpaw asked.

"No. Ravenwing, Dawnflower and Ivypaw are coming too." Dustfur replied. When everyone showed up, The five of them sprang for the gorse tunnel and disappeared. Redpaw was stalking a rabbit when a brach cracked a few paces away. The rabbit heard it and sprinted away. Redpaw was furious! who ever it was, they were gonna pay for costing him that rabbit.

Four cats stepped through the tall grass. A mother and three kits. These cats were not from Thunderclan.  
"Why are you on our territory." Redpaw spat.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I must speak with your leader. Please." The mother said. This cat was not from Windclan. Or Shadowclan. Or even Riverclan. This cat didn't smell like a Rogue or a Loner either...  
"Ok. Come with me." He said at last. He walked until he saw the others.

"Who's this?" Ravenwing demanded.

"She's a kittypet!" Ivypaw exclaimed.

"Yes. I am a kittypet. My name is Midnight."

"Why have you come?" Dawnflower asked.

"I need to speak with your leader." Midnight said.

"Ok. Follow us." said Dustfur.

The Thunderclan cats took Midnight and her kits back to the camp to see Hollystar. When they arrived back at the camp, Foxpaw and Icepaw came to meet the new cats.

"Who are they?" Foxpaw whispered to Redpaw.

"I'm not sure...She wanted to speak with Hollystar." said Redpaw. Midnight and her kits entered Hollystar's den. They were in there for a long time until they all came out. Hollystar jumped up onto the high rock and called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting."

"There are three things I wish to announce. Cedarkit, Honeykit and Cherrykit have reached their sixth moon. It is time for them to be Apprenticed. Cedarkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw. Your mentor will be Goldenflower." Hollystar turned to Goldenflower.

"Goldenflower, you will mentor Cedarpaw. You have shown great skills and I trust that you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Goldenflower and Cedarpaw touched noses.

"Honeykit. You have chosen a different path and wish to become a medicen cat. From this day forward until you receive your medicen cat name you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will Frostfang." Hollystar turned to Frostfang.

"Frostfang, I know you will pass on all you know onto this Apprentice." Honeypaw and Frostfang touched noses.

"Cheerykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Ravenwing." Hollystar turned to Ravenwing.

"You have shown loyalty and great skills. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Cheerykit and Ravenwing touched noses.

"The second thing I must announce, is there are two Apprentices who are ready to become warriors. Ivypaw, Robinpaw, please come here." Ivypaw and Robinpaw's eyes widened as they approached Hollystar. They had not expected that.

"I, Hollystar of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Ivypaw, Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." said Ivypaw.

"I do." Robinpaw echoed his sister. "

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ivypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ivypelt. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength. And we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Hollystar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Ivypelt's head. Ivypelt gave her shoulder a respectful lick and walked over to join the other warriors.

"Robinpaw. from this moment, you will be known as Robinwing. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength. And we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Hollystar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on top of Robinwing's head. Robinwing gave her shoulder a respectful lick and walked off to join his sister.

The clan chanted, "Ivypelt! Robinwing! Ivypelt! Robinwing!"

"It is almost moonhigh" meowed Hollystar. "In the tradition of our ancestors, Ivypelt and Robinwing must sit in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep."  
Ivypelt and Robinwing nodded.

"And for my last anouncement, We have three new members of Thunderclan!"

The whole clan was silent. Everyone was confused.  
"Midnight is ill, She can no longer care for her three kits so she has asked me to take them into our clan. I could not leave them so I agreed" The Clan was shocked.

"Meet Moonkit, Owlkit and Rosekit!"


	4. Missing

Redpaw passed the nursery on his way to the Apprentices den. Cedarpaw, Cherrypaw, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Silverpaw and him were all going hunting together. Without any Warriors. Hollystar had suggested it herself, their mentors will be watching them from the bushes.

"Hi Redpaw!" Rainkit called. Rainkit, Featherkit, Dapplekit, Sunnykit, Stormkit, Owlkit and Moonkit were playing outside. Redpaw couldn't see Rosekit though.

"Will you play with us?" Stormkit asked. Redpaw wished he could say yes, but the other apprentices were waiting.

"Sorry, I can't. Maybe later, ok?" he said, walking over to Foxpaw.

"Are you ready to go?" Silverpaw asked. The other five apprentices nodded.

"Ok then, lets go!" Cherrypaw said. The six cats ran out of the camp, ready to hunt. The kits watched them dissapear.

"Where do you think they are going?"Rainkit asked.

"I don't know. Probably off to do something exiting!" Featherkit exclaimed.

"I wish we could do exiting things." Dapplekit grumbled. "Hollystar won't even let us leave the camp!"

Sunnykit grinned. "I have an Idea."

"What is it?" Owlkit asked.

"Yea, what's your idea?" Moonkit asked.

"We could track them! They wouldn't even know we were following them!" Sunnykit said proudly.

"Yea! Let's go!" sqeeked Stormkit.

The seven kits slowly crept up to the camp entrance and dissappeared into the gorse tunnel.

"Redpaw! Foxpaw!" Berrypelt called when the Apprentices got back.

The Apprentices dropped their kills in the fresh-kill pile and padded over to him.

"Have you seen any of the kits?" Berrypelt asked urgently.

"I saw Rosekit when I got back, but not the others. I haven't seen them since we left." Silverpaw answered.

"The other kits are missing. Fernleaf led a patrol to go and look for them but they have not returned yet." said Berrypelt.

"We will go and look for them." Said Redpaw. The Apprentices dashed up the rivine.

"Me, Foxpaw and Silverpaw will look near Sunning rocks. You guys head towards Snake Rocks. Be careful and watch out for Adders!" He hissed at them as they sprinted away.

"Redpaw!" Silverpaw called. "I think I've picked up their scent!" She sniffed around on the ground. Foxpaw and Redpaw did the same.

"Here it is!" Foxpaw called. "I..I think it's Rainkit's scent!" Redpaw went and sniffed where his friend was standing.

"He's right! And here's Stormkit's and Sunnykit's scent too! They went this way!" The three Apprentices followed their scent all the way to Sunning Rocks. There, sitting on the rocks, was Stormkit, Sunnykit and Dapplekit.

"Where are the others?" Silverpaw said to Redpaw and Fowpaw. They just shrugged. Four kits were missing.

"Sunnykit. Where are the other kits?" Redpaw asked.

"Over here, follow me. We were hunting!" She said exitedly. They followed her bellow the rocks and soon, the other kits came into view. They were beside the river.

"Be careful!" Foxpaw snapped. The kits could have easily fallen into the fast flowing river.

"Why did you kits leave the camp!" Silverpaw growled at them.

"Because we wanted to go on an Adventure! Like you guys do. We wanted to hunt for the clan!" Owlkit said calmly.

"That is not the way ThunderClan cats behave! All Kits are to stay in the camp!" Silverpaw hissed at Owlkit.

"We figured that if we brought back lots of fresh-kill Hollystar would be proud of us!" said Moonkit, coming to his brother's deffense.

"Well you were wrong!" snapped Foxpaw.

"What was Hollystar thinking when she let Kittypets into the clan!" Silverpaw sneered. Owlkit and Moonkit drooped sadly.

"We're sorry. And don't get mad at them! It was my idea, not theirs." Sunnykit meowed furiously at Silverpaw.

"Let's just get back to camp, Hollystar and Berrypelt will decide your punishment." Redaw said.

"Ok, But I'm not leaving our fresh-kill!" said Sunnykit. She dashed up to the tiny pile they had made, picked up a vole and ran towards the others. She hopped onto a wet, slippery rock and slipped into the rushing river.


	5. The River

"Sunnykit!" Foxpaw screeched. Sunnykit's head disapeared beneath the waves of the flowing river. Redpaw jumped into the river after her. He wasn't going to let her drown.

"Redpaw!" He heard Silerpaw wail as he went around the bend. Redpaw caught a glimpse of Sunnykit's white pelt.

He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and tried to swim to the edge, But the force of the water was too powerful. The water swept Redpaw and Sunnykit further and further down the stream.

"What are we going to do?" sobbed Stormkit. They were all still at Sunning Rocks.

"There's only one thing we CAN do." said Silverpaw. Foxpaw nodded. He understood what she meant.

"We have to get you kits back to camp. Redpaw and Sunnykit are in the hands of StarClan now. Hopefully, they will return home safely. Only StarClan knows."

"No. I'm not leaving Sunnykit!" said Stormkit.

"You have to!" Silverpaw growled. "Your coming back to camp!"

"No. I'm staying here!" Stormkit refused.

"I smell a patrol coming!" said Foxpaw.

"Good. Maybe they can talk some sense into this stuborn kit." Silerpaw snapped. Fernleaf, Ravenwing, Dawnflower, Dustfur and Darkstorm came into view.

"You found them!" Darrkstorm said, proudly.

"Where is Redpaw? The other Apprentices are back at camp. They say Redpaw is with you." said Fernleaf, concerned for her son.

"Sunnykit fell into the river. And Redpaw jumped in after her. The current carried both of them away." Dapplekit said sadly.

"We have to report to Hollystar." Ravenwing said to Silverpaw and Foxpaw.

"Oh..My Apprentice..." wailed Dustfur. He wasn't paying attention to what the others were saying.

"Come. Hollystar will decide your punishment when we get to the camp." Dawnflower growled at the kits.

"No. I'm staying here. I will not abandon my sister." Stomkit said stubbornly.

"Staying here won't help Sunnykit and Redpaw. StarClan will see that they return home safely." Fernleaf licked the top Stormkit's head, which seemed to calm him a bit.

"Ok. I'll come back to camp." Stomkit meowed at last.

"You know, He reminds me of someone...But I just can't put my paw on it. He looks alot like someone too. What do you think?" Foxpaw asked when they were all returning to camp.  
"I don't know. Maybe if we asked Whitepelt she will tell us who his father is." replied Silverpaw.

"You two should grab something from the fresh-kill pile and then have some rest. You did well." Ravenwing Interupted. Silverpaw and Foxpaw nodded theirheads and padded over to the pile. They each grabbed a mouse and padded over to Icepaw, Cherrypaw and Cedarpaw.

"Where's Redpaw?" asked Icepaw. Foxpaw hesitated. He didn't know how Redpaw's sister would take it.

"Sunnykit fell in the river and Redpaw jumped in after her. The current was too strong and swept them away. I'm sorry." said Silverpaw.

"Oh." Sadness washed over her. Icepaw pushed her meal closer to Cherrypaw and Cedarpaw and dissapeared inside the den.

"I'm sure they are alright, they just have to find their way back, that's all." Cherrypaw said reassuringly when she saw Foxpaw's expression.

"Yea, your right." He said. Foxpaw entered the den and padded over to his bed of moss. He lay down and went to sleep.

Redpaw couldn't give up. He had to get Sunnykit to safety. The river seemed to slow down a bit. Redpaw was able to get Sunnykit and himself out of the river.

"Sunnykit? Are you all right?" Redpaw asked, his voice was trembling. Sunnykit coughed.

"Stay here, I'll go and hunt for us. Just stay hidden." he said before bounding away. He slowly began stalking a mouse. He got into a hunter's crouch and step by step he came closer to the mouse. Redpaw them attacked the mouse. He bit the back of the mouses neck and that was it. He brought the mouse back for Sunnykit.

"Redpaw? Where are we?" Sunnykit asked.

"I'm not sure. But I Know we are not in ThunderClan territory. We should rest." Sunnykit nodded and lay down beside Redpaw. Her soft, fluffy pelt against his flank. Redpaw fell asleep hoping that tomorrow they could return home.

"Redpaw, wake up!" He heard Sunnykit call.

"Huh? Tell Dustfur I'll be right there..." Redpaw said half asleep. He felt Sunnykit hit him on the side of his head with her paw.

"What was that for?" Redpaw growled.

"You wouldn't wake up." Smiled Sunnykit.

"Come on, Lets look around for something familear." Redpaw grumbled.

At sunhigh, They returned to where they slept beside the river.

"We stil don't know where we are. How are we going to get back to Thunderclan?" Sunnykit asked him.

"I don't know." Redpaw replied. "Wait here, I'm gonna go hunting again."

"Ok." said Sunnykit

Redpaw was stalking a vole when he heard Sunnykit screech. He dashed through the grass and to the river where Sunnykit was.

But Sunnykit wasn't alone. It had her trapped. The twoleg kit picked Sunnykit up from the ground.


	6. An Old Friend

Foxpaw stepped out of the Apprentice den. He was the last to wake up. Berrypelt and Darkstorm have been going easy on him because of what happened to Redpaw just two days before.

He wasn't the only still feeling sorrow. Icepaw, Fernleaf and Berrypelt were still sad. Dustfur too. The comments he heard from his Clanmates weren't always that positive.

Foxpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile where he heard Lionclaw talking to Dustfur.

"So when do you think Hollystar will give you a new apprentice?" said Lionclaw.

"I have an Apprentice!" Dustfur growled.

"Oh C'mon. You know just as well as any cat that Redpaw and Sunnykit are dead. There's no way the could have survived this long" Lionclaw said casually.

"No. Redpaw is not dead! I know he isn't. He and Sunnykit are their way home! The river probably carried them far away, that's why it's taking them so long!" Dustfur snapped.

Lionclaw rolled his eyes. "You, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Fernleaf and Berrypelt just have to accept it and move on. Just look at Fernleaf over there, Sitting there staring at the Rivine. She's foolish if she thinks he's still alive. She takes a patrol out everyday to search, Berrypelt shouldn't relief her of her warrior duties because she is his mate and Redpaw was his son."

That put Foxpaw over the edge. Lionclaw had no right to say that about his friend and his family! Before Foxpaw had time to think he leaped at Lionclaw. The warrior was taken by surprise.

"Redpaw is not dead!" Foxpaw spat. Lionclaw bite down on Foxpaw's tail.  
In pain, Foxpaw raked Lionclaw's back.

"Enough!" Hollystar shouted. "You two. My den. Now!" She demanded.

The three cats padded over to Hollystar's den and disappeared inside.

"Lionclaw. Explain to me what happened." Hollystar said calmly.

"Well, I was sitting at the fresh-kill pile with Dustfur when this apprentice attacked me." He said.

"Foxpaw." Hollystar turned to him. "Why did you attack Lionclaw?"

"I attacked him because he said Fernleaf she give up looking for Redpaw and Sunnykit. He said They were dead and that Fernleaf was foolish for not seeing that." He said, glaring at Lionclaw.

"Lionclaw, You have no right to say that. You may both leave." Foxpaw padded up the rivine. On the way, he saw Ivypelt and Ravenwing.

"You know what this reminds me of? Long ago, when I was an Apprentice, My friend Swiftpaw dissapeared. No cat has seen him since." said Ravenwing.

Foxpaw shook his head. He needed time to think, by himself. Oh Redpaw, he thought. Where are you? His thought were interupted by Silverpaw.

"The weirdest thing just happened. I asked Whitepelt who Stormkit and Sunnykit's father was and she hissed at me. Why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll tell me. I have a closer bond with her than you do. I will go and do that now." Foxpaw padded into the nursery. No one else was there accept Whitepelt and Stormkit.

"Hi Whitepelt." Foxpaw greeted.

"Oh, Hi Foxpaw." She said.

"How's Stormkit doing?"

"Alright, He misses Sunnykit though. I hope Redpaw will bring her home"

"Me too." sighed Foxpaw.

"Foxpaw, If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yea, Of course. You can trust me Whitepelt."

"Well, Stomkit and Sunnykit's father is Flamestar. Leader of ShadowClan."

Foxpaw'seyes widened in shock. Flamestar had attacked ThunderClan two nights before Stormkit and Sunnykit were born. Sandpelt, Icepaw's mentor and Mossfur, Foxpaw's Mother had died in that battle.

Redpaw didn't know what do do. This twoleg kit had Sunnykit in her clutches. Just as Redpaw was unsheathing his claws another twoleg kit came up behind him and picked him up.

Redpaw hissed and spat but the twoleg had a firm grip on him. The two twolegs carried Sunnykit and Redpaw all the way to their Twoleg nest and brought them inside. The twoleg kits put them down in a room and closed the door. There was no escape.

Sunnykit panicked. She was running and jumping around.

"Redpaw? Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Just calm down will you?" a voice said.

"Wh...who there?" Sunnykit said.

"The names Buddy. What are you names?" asked Buddy

"I'm Redpaw. And this is Sunnykit."

"I'm guessing you two are one of them wild cats right?"

"Yes. We were trying to get back to our clan when those Twolegs captured us."

"Well, What if I helped you?" Buddy asked.

"You'll help us?" Sunnykit asked.

"Yes, of course I will. Which Clan are you two from?"

"ThunderClan." Sunnykit replied happily.

"ThunderClan? If I help you get back, Will you two do me a favor?" He asked, anxiously.

"Depends on what it is." Respaw narrowed his eyes.

"Will you talk Hollystar into letting me into the Clan?"

Sunnykit stared in shock. "How do you know Hollystar?"

"Because I was once in Thunderclan. When I was an Apprentice, I was captured by Twolegs. They took me here and I've been here ever since. I probably know your mother's and your father's. Who are they?" Buddy asked.

"My mother's name is Fernleaf, and My Father's name is Berrypelt." said Redpaw.

"My mother's name is Whitepelt. I don't know who my father is." Sunnykit said quietly.

"Ah. I remember Berrypaw, Whitepaw and Fernkit. Runningfire was Deputy then. Is he still Deputy?"

"No. Runningfire died of sickness four moons ago. Berrypelt, my father is Deputy now." said Redpaw

"What was your Apprentice name?" Sunnykit asked

"Well, Cats around here know as Buddy. But to Thunderclan, I was known as Swiftpaw." Buddy grinned.


	7. The Gathering

Foxpaw stepped out of the Apprentice den. He was the last to wake up. Berrypelt and Darkstorm have been going easy on him because of what happened to Redpaw just two days before.

He wasn't the only still feeling sorrow. Icepaw, Fernleaf and Berrypelt were still sad. Dustfur too. The comments he heard from his Clanmates weren't always that positive.

Foxpaw padded over to the fresh-kill pile where he heard Lionclaw talking to Dustfur.

"So when do you think Hollystar will give you a new apprentice?" said Lionclaw.

"I have an Apprentice!" Dustfur growled.

"Oh C'mon. You know just as well as any cat that Redpaw and Sunnykit are dead. There's no way the could have survived this long" Lionclaw said casually.

"No. Redpaw is not dead! I know he isn't. He and Sunnykit are their way home! The river probably carried them far away, that's why it's taking them so long!" Dustfur snapped.

Lionclaw rolled his eyes. "You, Foxpaw, Icepaw, Fernleaf and Berrypelt just have to accept it and move on. Just look at Fernleaf over there, Sitting there staring at the Rivine. She's foolish if she thinks he's still alive. She takes a patrol out everyday to search, Berrypelt shouldn't relief her of her warrior duties because she is his mate and Redpaw was his son."

That put Foxpaw over the edge. Lionclaw had no right to say that about his friend and his family! Before Foxpaw had time to think he leaped at Lionclaw. The warrior was taken by surprise.

"Redpaw is not dead!" Foxpaw spat. Lionclaw bite down on Foxpaw's tail.  
In pain, Foxpaw raked Lionclaw's back.

"Enough!" Hollystar shouted. "You two. My den. Now!" She demanded.

The three cats padded over to Hollystar's den and disappeared inside.

"Lionclaw. Explain to me what happened." Hollystar said calmly.

"Well, I was sitting at the fresh-kill pile with Dustfur when this apprentice attacked me." He said.

"Foxpaw." Hollystar turned to him. "Why did you attack Lionclaw?"

"I attacked him because he said Fernleaf she give up looking for Redpaw and Sunnykit. He said They were dead and that Fernleaf was foolish for not seeing that." He said, glaring at Lionclaw.

"Lionclaw, You have no right to say that. You may both leave." Foxpaw padded up the rivine. On the way, he saw Ivypelt and Ravenwing.

"You know what this reminds me of? Long ago, when I was an Apprentice, My friend Swiftpaw dissapeared. No cat has seen him since." said Ravenwing.

Foxpaw shook his head. He needed time to think, by himself. Oh Redpaw, he thought. Where are you? His thought were interupted by Silverpaw.

"The weirdest thing just happened. I asked Whitepelt who Stormkit and Sunnykit's father was and she hissed at me. Why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll tell me. I have a closer bond with her than you do. I will go and do that now." Foxpaw padded into the nursery. No one else was there accept Whitepelt and Stormkit.

"Hi Whitepelt." Foxpaw greeted.

"Oh, Hi Foxpaw." She said.

"How's Stormkit doing?"

"Alright, He misses Sunnykit though. I hope Redpaw will bring her home"

"Me too." sighed Foxpaw.

"Foxpaw, If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Yea, Of course. You can trust me Whitepelt."

"Well, Stomkit and Sunnykit's father is Flamestar. Leader of ShadowClan."

Foxpaw'seyes widened in shock. Flamestar had attacked ThunderClan two nights before Stormkit and Sunnykit were born. Sandpelt, Icepaw's mentor and Mossfur, Foxpaw's Mother had died in that battle.

Redpaw didn't know what do do. This twoleg kit had Sunnykit in her clutches. Just as Redpaw was unsheathing his claws another twoleg kit came up behind him and picked him up.

Redpaw hissed and spat but the twoleg had a firm grip on him. The two twolegs carried Sunnykit and Redpaw all the way to their Twoleg nest and brought them inside. The twoleg kits put them down in a room and closed the door. There was no escape.

Sunnykit panicked. She was running and jumping around.

"Redpaw? Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Just calm down will you?" a voice said.

"Wh...who there?" Sunnykit said.

"The names Buddy. What are you names?" asked Buddy

"I'm Redpaw. And this is Sunnykit."

"I'm guessing you two are one of them wild cats right?"

"Yes. We were trying to get back to our clan when those Twolegs captured us."

"Well, What if I helped you?" Buddy asked.

"You'll help us?" Sunnykit asked.

"Yes, of course I will. Which Clan are you two from?"

"ThunderClan." Sunnykit replied happily.

"ThunderClan? If I help you get back, Will you two do me a favor?" He asked, anxiously.

"Depends on what it is." Respaw narrowed his eyes.

"Will you talk Hollystar into letting me into the Clan?"

Sunnykit stared in shock. "How do you know Hollystar?"

"Because I was once in Thunderclan. When I was an Apprentice, I was captured by Twolegs. They took me here and I've been here ever since. I probably know your mother's and your father's. Who are they?" Buddy asked.

"My mother's name is Fernleaf, and My Father's name is Berrypelt." said Redpaw.

"My mother's name is Whitepelt. I don't know who my father is." Sunnykit said quietly.

"Ah. I remember Berrypaw, Whitepaw and Fernkit. Runningfire was Deputy then. Is he still Deputy?"

"No. Runningfire died of sickness four moons ago. Berrypelt, my father is Deputy now." said Redpaw

"What was your Apprentice name?" Sunnykit asked

"Well, Cats around here know as Buddy. But to Thunderclan, I was known as Swiftpaw." Buddy grinned.


	8. The Ceremony

"How long till we can escape?" Sunnykit asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Buddy admitted.

"Ugh. It seems like it been moons since I've last hunted. Theres no way I'm eating that kittyfood stuff." Redpaw said stubbornly.

"You have to! You'll need your strength for when we escape." explained Buddy.

"Fine. But only because I have to!" grumbled Redpaw.

"Oh Cheer up Redpaw, I know you miss Icepaw, Fernleaf, Berrypelt and especially Foxpaw. But we will see them soon. We will go home soon. We just have to wait for a chance to escape." Sunnykit said cheerfully. But Redpaw could see the sadness in her eyes. She missed Whitepelt and Stormkit deeply.

"Yea, and then you will be able to play with your mother and brother once more." He said, trying to reassure her.

"He'll soon be made an apprentice. We're five moons old. I'm going to miss his ceremony." she said sadly. Redpaw gave her ear a comforting lick before curling up in a ball and drifting off to sleep.

"Foxpaw!" Moonkit called. Foxpaw woke and glanced up tirely. It had been two moons since the gathering where Hollystar announced Redpaw was missing. Foxpaw had finely admitted to himself that his friend would not return.

"Yes?" He asked, half asleep.

"Hollystar said Owlkit, Rosekit and me are ready to become apprentices!" He said proudly.

"That's great! Do you know who your mentors will be?" Foxpaw asked.

"Yes, But you will have to wait to find out!" Moonkit said mysteriuosly as he bounded away to boast to the Elders. Foxpaw wished he could have one of them as an apprentice but he was not a warrior yet. Foxpaw stood up and bounded out of the nursery.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below the high rock for a clan meeting!" Hollystars voice boomed. Once the Clan had all settled down Hollystar began.

"Owlkit, Rosekit and Moonkit have reached their sixth moon, It is time they were apprenticed." Murmers came from the clan.

"Owlkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Owlpaw. Deerstripe, you will be Owlpaw's mentor. Lionclaw has taught you bravery and leadership. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Owlpaw and and Deerstripe touched noses and Owlpaw followed him and sat down.

"Moonkit, until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Moonpaw. Ivypelt, you will be Moonpaw's mentor. Dawnflower has taught you Skill and loyalty. I trust that you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Hollystar's voice boomed through the camp. Moonpaw and Ivypelt touched noses and Moonpaw ran towards his brother.

"Rosekit, until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw. Robinwing, you will be Rosepaw's mentor. Fernleaf taught you dignity and trust. I know you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Rosepaw slowly walked to her mentor and touched noses with him.

"Rosepaw! Owlpaw! Moonpaw!" The clan cheered.  
"Icepaw" Hollystar called. "Our dear departed Sandpelt was your mentor. You have been sharing Foxpaw's mentor, Darkstorm. It is time you recieve a new mentor. Lionclaw, you will be Icepaw's new mentor." Hollystar announced when the noise had died down.

Foxpaw growled. There was something about Lionclaw he didn't trust.


	9. The Dream

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

Redpaw was fast asleep. It was the middle of the night and Redpaw was curled up on the floor in the corner. Sunnykit was by his side. Redpaw was dreaming. He was in Thunderclan territory.

He was in the Medicen cat den.

"Frostfang?" He called.

"Ah, Redpaw. Just the apprentice I wanted to see." She said.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" He asked curiously.

"It's about your friend, Foxpaw." She began. Redpaw just looked at her in wonder.

"Many moons ago, Mossfur had given birth to two kits. Sorrelkit, and Cloudkit. Cloudkit died of illness. I couldn't save him. While I was out looking for herbs, I found a tiny kit. He strangely ressembled a fox. I couldn't leave him there. So I picked him up and took him to Hollystar. Mossfur agreed to take the kit and raise him like her own. She named him Foxkit. A few sunrises after that, Sorrelkit died. Mossfur was devasted and she told the clan she would rip out out any cat's throught if they ever told Foxkit the truth. Foxkit had a scent that was faint, but familear. Foxkit was a Windclan kit." She finished.

Redpaw was shocked. He always thought Foxpaw was a Thunderclan kit. This will never affect our friendship, Redpaw thought.

"I thought you should know, since your his best friend." she said quietly.

"I promise I'll bring Sunnykit home. I haven't given up." Redpaw said determinly.

"I'm afraid your clan mates have." Frostfang said sadly.

"No, Foxpaw and Icepaw would never give up on me." He said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Redpaw, but they have. Berrypelt and Fernleaf too. Hollystar had called off the searches a moon ago." She said.

"Goodbye, Redpaw. I must go now." said the She-cat.

"No! Frostfang don't go!" He called, but she was already gone. Redpaw woke up immediatly. Sunnykit was still asleep. What's the point? He thought. They have given up on me.

**Foxpaw's P.O.V**

Foxpaw walked past the nursery. He glanced inside to see Dawnflower. She was expecting Darkstorm's kits. They were due Any time now.

"Foxpaw! Icepaw called.

"Hi there Icepaw." He said quietly.

"I just finished my training assesment. and guess what? Lionclaw said I was ready to become a warrior!" Icepaw said proudly. It had been six moon rises since Lionclaw became her mentor. He still didn't trust him.

"That's great!" Foxpaw said. If only Redpaw were here to see your ceremony, He thought. No. Stop. Redpaw is dead. Stop thinking about him.

"May all cats old enough to catch their owl prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Hollystar called.

"Icepaw, Lionclaw tells me your ready to become a warrior." Hollystar announced. Fernleaf's eyes gleamed with pride as she watched her daughters warrior ceremony.

"Foxpaw, Darkstorm tells me that you are also ready to become a warrior." She said surprisingly. Foxpaw slowly stepped up to the high rock and sat beside Icepaw.

"I, Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these two apprentices. They have have worked hard to understand your code and I recomend them to you as warriors." She turned to the two apprentices.

"Icepaw, Foxpaw do you promise to protect the clan even with your life?"

"I do." They both said.

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you your warrior names, Icepaw, you will be known as Icestorm. Starclan honers your loyalty and and your strength, We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Icestorm have Hollystar's shoulder a respecful lick and bounded off towards her mother and father.

"Foxpaw, you will be known as Foxheart. Starclan honors your Bravery and your trust. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Foxheart gave her shoulder a respectful lick and padded away to join the other warriors.

"You two will sit vigil tonight guarding the camp by yourselves." She announced before jumping off the high rock.

"Icestorm! Foxheart!" The clan cheered.

Foxheart wished his friend was here. He should have been made a warrior too. Stop it. He thought. Redpaw is dead.


	10. The Battle

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

"Sunnykit?" Redpaw called softly.

"Buddy?" He called.

"I'm right here." The grey tom anserwed.

"Where's Sunnykit?" Redpaw asked panickly.

"The twoleg came in here and picked her up when she was sleeping. I think she'll be back soon."

Redpaw squirmed. "She better be. I made a promise I would bring her home safely. I don't want to break that promise." The ginger apprentice called.

It was nearly Sun high and Sunnykit had still not returned.

"Buddy. Is there any way out of this room?"

"Not that I know of besides the door, why?" Buddy asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to rescue Sunnykit."

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Mom, When can I be an apprentice?" wailed Stormkit.

"Soon." Whitepelt replied. Foxheart was walking past the nursery.

"Foxheart, Can I talk to you?" The grey queen asked. Foxheart nodded and padded up to her.

"Stormkit, why don't you go and see if the elders will tell you a story, just bring them some fresh-kill first"

"Ok!" The little kit said as he raced out of the nursery.

"Foxheart, Do you believe Redpaw will bring Sunnykit home?" Whitepelt asked nervously.

Foxheart hesitated. "No." He replied.

"Oh. So you've given up too." She said sadly.

"Whitepelt, It's been nearly three moons. You should stop worrying about it. They're not coming back." He said.

"I will never give up on my kit. Or my sister's son. I just didn't think Redpaw's best friend would just give up on him so easily." Whitepelt snapped at him as she padded away.

"Windclan is attacking!" Moonpaw screeched. Foxheart raced to the elders den.

"Quick, into the nursery!" He shouted at the elders. Foxheart picked Stomkit up by the scruff of his neck and dashed him into nursery.

"Stay here with the elders!" Foxheart growled at him before racing to join the battle.

"Where is my kit?" Foxheart heard Whitepelt scream.

"He's safely in the nursery with the Elders!" Foxheart shouted at her.

A Windclan She-cat blocked her path to the nursery. Whitepelt attacked the warrior. The She-cat bit the back of Whitepelt's neck and it was over. Whitepelt lay motionless on the ground. Foxheart jumped at the She-cat.

Just as Foxheart was about to slice her neck with his claws, a voice called,

"Foxheart no! You can't kill her!" Frostfang howled as she raced toward the two.

"And Why not? She killed Stomkit's mother. She deserves to die" seethed Ravenwing, Whitepelt's mate.

"Because she is your mother." Said the medicen cat.


	11. Foxheart's Mother

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

Redpaw didn't need to rescue Sunnykit. A few moments later, The door opened and Sunnykit was placed back into the room.

"Sunnykit!" Redpaw shouted as he raced toward her. He rested his muzzle on her soft, head. He was happy she was safe.

"Where did they take you?" Buddy asked.

"They took me into a room. They started poking me with metal things." She said, confused.

"Oh, They were making sure you were healthy. Young cats like you, they are probably trying to find nice homes for you." Buddy said sadly.

"Then we have to leave before they do!" hissed Redpaw.

"We will have to wait for an opportunity!" Buddy growled at Redpaw.

"Stop. We have to work together if we're going to find a way out!" Sunnykit snapped at the two older cats.

"You're right." agreed Buddy.

"Fine." grumbled Redpaw. He padded away to the corner of the room and lay down. Oh Starclan, please show me the way home. he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"No. Mossfur was my mother." Foxheart said, shaking his head.

"It's true." said Oakpelt, one of the elders.

"I remember now, Frostfang found this kit in the forest. Mossfur agreed to take him in with her other two kits. Cloudkit and Sorrelkit. But they died of green cough that moon, leaving just Foxkit. Mossfur threatened to rip our throuts if we ever told him the truth. Why, I got so used to the young one I forgot he wasn't ThunderClan born." said Mousefoot, another elder.

The Windclan cats had stopped fighting and stared in wonder.

"She is not my mother, I don't believe you!" Foxheart cried. Deep down though, he knew that they must be telling the truth. He saw the way other cats had treated him when he was a kit.

"So that's where Ashfeather's kit dissappered to. Thunderclan stole him!" One of the Windclan cats seethed.

"No. I found him in the woods! I wasn't going to let the poor kit die in Leaf-bare!" Frostfang argued.

"Foxheart? Are you really my kit?" Ashfeather asked nervously.

"No. I was born in Thunderclan! Mossfur was my mother!" Foxheart screamed. Nearby he saw Icestorm sitting, shooting him an appoligatic look.

"Foxheart. You've grown into a fine warrior." murmured Ashfeather.

"Hollystar, We demand that Foxheart come and join us in Windclan. Ashfeather and Crowwing are his parents. I'm sure they will agree with me." said Runningstar, Windclan's leader. Foxheart and Icestorm stared at the two leaders in horror.

"That is a very reasonable demand." Hollystar said to Runningstar.

"Foxheart, Thunderclan would not judge you if you decided to leave to go and live with your true birth clan." said Hollystar. All cats of both clans stared at Foxheart, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Ashfeather killed Stormkit's mother, Whitepelt." he started, looking down on the kit. His eyes were holding back tears. First, he had lost his sister, Sunnykit. And now his mother was gone too. Both clans were silent.

"Whitepelt was one of the only few cats that truely understood me. And now she's gone. I would rather die, then leave with Windclan." He seethed.

"Foxheart, please. Give me a chance. I had no idea you were even alive until now!" pleaded Ashfeather.

"No. Thunderclan is my clan now. You killed Whitepelt. Stormkit had already lost his sister and now he has lost his mother, the only thing he had left. Because of that you are dead to me!" Foxheart screamed as raced away up the rivine and disappeared into the gorse tunnel.


	12. Honeypaw's dream

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

When Foxheart returned to camp, the Windclan cats were gone. Thunderclan stared at him. Maybe they thought he was too harsh to Ashfeather, she was his mother after all. No. he thought, Mossfur was my mother.

"Well, if it isn't the Windclan cat. Thunderclan should only have Thunderclan born cats. How can we trust they won't coward in a battle!" Lionclaw sneered. Foxheart unsheethed his claws and dug into the dirt. How dare he question my loyalty! I didn't even know I was Windclan born until today!

Foxheart heard a quite sniffle. He turned to see Stormkit. Standing over his mothers body. Foxheart ignored Lionclaw and licked Stormkit's shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone, Windclan cat!" Stormkit cried as he ran away into the nursery.

"Don't take it personaly. He's just upset, that's all." said Icestorm.

"Your probably right. Do you think I made the right choice? Staying, and not going with Windclan? The whole clan doesn't want me here anymore." Foxheart asked nervously.

"That's not true. I want you here. And it's up to you whether you stay or not, nobody can make that decision for you." Icestorm said.

"Unless the clan choses to drive me out." Foxheart said quietly.

"Hollystar wouldn't drive you out because of who your parents are. You've already proven your loyalty to the clan by not going with Windclan." Iceheart insisted.

"You know what White pelt asked me? Before Moonpaw warned the clan, she asked me, Do you believe Redpaw will bring Sunnykit home?" Foxheart hesitated.

"And what did you tell her?" Icestorm narrowed her eyes at him.

"I told her No. It's been nearly three moons since they disappeared. They are not coming back." Foxheart said, his eyes were filled with shame. He wished he had not told the queen that.

"She must have been furious." Icestorm said suddenly.

"She was. She said she would never abandon Sunnykit. Or her sister's son. She told me She never thought me, of all cats would give up on my best friend so easily." Foxheart said painfully. Icestorm licked his ear.

"I know you didn't give up on him easily, it's hard. There are nights were I think I would wake up and in the morning, Redpaw and Sunnykit would be safely in their dens, but they aren't. They are out there somewhere, Trying to het home. Or with Starclan, watching over us." Icestorm said sadly.

**Honeypaw's P.O.V**

"Darkstorm has a huge gash on his hind leg, what do we use?" Frostfang asked her apprentice.

"Cobwebs to stop the bleeding, Marigolds in case it gets infected and poppy seeds to soothe the pain." Honeypaw said positivly. Unlike her brother and sister, Cedarpaw and Cherrypaw; who were training to be warriors, Honeypaw had chosen a different path and was training to be a medicen cat. She had only been an apprentice for a few moons.

"That's right. I still have some cobwebs and poppy seeds left, I'll have to collect more tomorrow. Can you go and pick some marigolds? There is a bunch of them growing just outside the camp entrance. Honeypaw nodded before padding out of the den.

"Hey, Honeypaw!" Her sister, Cherrypaw greeted. The two sisters touched noses.

"Hi." Cedarpaw said awkwardly as he padded up to them.

"Where are you off to?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Frostfang asked me to collect some marigold in case the gash in Darkstorm's leg gets infected, Do you want to come with me?" Honeypaw asked. She and her littermates haven't done that much together ever since their apprentice ceremony.

Cherrypaw and Cedarpaw glanced at each other nervously.

"I would, but Dawnflower is taking me hunting." Cedarpaw said.

"And Ravenwing is taking me to the training hollow to work on my fighting skills. I'm sorry, next time for sure." Cherrypaw explained.

"Ok. I better go now, Frostfang will have my fur off if I don't hurry up with those marigolds. See you later!" Honeypaw called. She was a little hurt that her brother and sister were too busy to spend time with her. We have different duties now, She thought.

When Honeypaw returned with the marigold, Darkstorm was gone.

"Stuborn cat. He said he didn't need marigold and that we should save it for a cat who needs them." Frostfang hissed.

"Here, I'll put these here. Go and rest now." Frostfang said warmly, taking the marigolds from Honeypaw. Honeypaw lay down in her nest of moss and drifted off to sleep.

"Squirrletail?" Honeypaw called. Squirrletail was Frostfang's mentor. A badger had killed Squirrletail when she was collecting herbs. The tortoise colored She-cat sometimes visited her in her dreams.

"I'm here. There is something I must show you. Follow me." Honeypaw lisened to what she was told. Squirrletail led us to the nursery.

"The kits?" Honeypaw asked, confused.

"One kit is special." Squirrletail said, glancing directly at Stormkit.

"Stormkit? But he doesn't seem different from all the rest." Honeypaw objected. She had still been in the nursery when Stormkit and his sister Sunnykit were born.

"Well, He isn't that much different. Take a good look at him, and tell me who he looks like." Squirrletail said.

Honeypaw was confused. Why couldn't Squirrletail just tell her instead of speaking in riddles!

"He looks familear. Who was his father?" Honeypaw asked.

"Flamestar." Squirrletail replied.

"But then why would Shadowclan have attacked our camp if Flamestar knew Whitepelt was expecting kits!" Honeypaw was confused.

"Because Flamestar didn't know. Until now. I'm afraid Hawkfeather has visited him and told him about Sunnykit and Stormkit." Squirrletail said sadly.

"This could be bad." Honeypaw whimpered.

"I must go now. Goodbye!" said Squirrletail.

Honeypaw woke up. How could I have not seen how much alike the Shadowclan leader and Stormkit looked!


	13. Flamestar's request

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

It had been two moons since the twolegs took Sunnykit into that room. Twoleg kits have visited them them alot and Buddy suggested that they leave that night. Sunnykit was anxious to go home.

"Featherkit is probably Featherpaw now. Same with Dapplekit and Rainkit. I wonder who their mentors are." Sunnkit thought out loud.

"What's the point?" Redpaw asked.

"Of going home? What about Berrypelt, Fernleaf and Icepaw? Don't you miss your family? Don't you miss Foxpaw?" Sunnykit challenged.

"They gave up on us! They think we are dead!" Redpaw snapped.

"No. You don't know that!" Sunnykit growled.

"Yes I do! Frostfang told me in a dream. The entire clan has given up." Redpaw said, holding back his tears.

"I don't believe you! My mother and Stormkit would never give up on me." Sunnykit cried.

"Enough. We are leaving tonight. We can't stay here." Buddy interupted.

"Buddy, who were the other apprentices when you were still in the clan?" Redpaw asked. He was thinking of Foxpaw.

"Well, There was Dustpaw, Snowpaw, Deerpaw, Willowpaw, Darkpaw, Dawnpaw, Ravenpaw, Sandpaw, Berrypaw and Whitepaw. There was also Frostpaw, the medicen cat apprentice. I think that was the most apprentices Thunderclan has ever had." said Buddy.

"Well, Dustfur was my mentor. Darstorm is Foxpaw's mentor. Snowstorm is caring for her three kits. Deerstripe is Silverpaw's mentor. Willowtail had just left the nursery. Her three kits were apprenticed. Dawnflower is Cedarpaw's mentor. Ravenwing is Cherrypaw's mentor. Sandpelt was my sister Icepaw's mentor. But she died in a battle with Shadowclan. Berrypelt is deputy. and Whitepelt is caring for Stormkit, Sunnykit's brother. Frostfang is the Medicen cat now." Redpaw explained.

"Oh. I suppose they are great mentors." Buddy mumbled.

"They are. but Dustfur probably has a new apprentice by now." Redpaw said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dustfur will still be your mentor." Sunnykit said, trying to reassure him. He wasn't convinced.

The door opened and a twoleg walked in.

"Now!" Buddy howled. The three cats sprinted toward the door. They only barely made it. Fortunately for them, the back door was open. Buddy, Redpaw and Sunnykit raced out the back door, and headded for the forest. Oh Foxpaw, Redpaw thought as he was dashing through the trees. I'm on my home!

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

Two moons had passed since Foxheart discovered the truth about his parentage. Since then, Dapplekit, Rainkit, and Featherkit had become apprentices. Fernleaf was Dapplekit's mentor, Robinwing was Featherkit's mentor and Ivypelt was Rainkit's mentor. Heatherberry, Darstorm's mate, was in the nursery. She was expecting kits. Silverpaw was now Silverstreak. Foxheart was kind of heart that he didn't get picked to be a mentor.

"I know what your thinking, but Ivypelt and Robinwing were warriors before we were. It's only fair that they get apprentices before us too." Foxheart turned to see Icestorm. The two cats touched noses.

"Yea, your right. There's always Stormkit. and Heatherberry's kits." He said. Silverstreak sat at the fresh-kill pile, glaring at Icestorm. Foxheart knew that Silverstreak liked him, but he thought of her as a friend and nothing more. Icestorm knew how he felt. She and him were Redpaw's closest friends.

"Are you going to the gathering?" Icestorm asked.

"I'm don't know. What if Ashfeather and Crowwing are there?" He asked nervously. He had found out recently that the two two Windclan cats were his birth parents. They wanted him to go with them but he refused.

"Well, It's up to you if you want to avoid them. But Hollystar is going to call the meeting soon." She said beforelicking his ear and padding away.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Hollystar called. Once the clan was quiet, she began calling names,

"Berrypelt, Fernleaf, Deerstripe, Ravenwing, Lionclaw, Ivypelt, Robinwing, Silverstreak, Dustfur, Icestorm, Foxheart, Frostfang, Honeypaw, Moonpaw, Cherrypaw, Owlpaw, Cedarpaw and Rosepaw will come to the gathering tonight. The rest of you will sit and guard the camp." announced Hollystar.

"Your bringing the Windclan cat?" Lionclaw shouted.

"Foxheart has always been loyal to the clan! Do you not remember when he and Silverstreak brought back all the kits when they left the camp?" Darkstorm, who was his mentor, snapped at him.

"They did not bring back all the kits. How do we know for sure that Foxheart had not pushed little Sunnykit in the water himself?" Lionclaw questioned. Foxheart felt the clans cold hard stare fall upon him.

"He never did that! Sunnykit slipped on a rock!" Moonpaw sqeeked.

"And Redpaw jumped in after her, We told you that's what happened!" Owlpaw hissed.

"Says the kittypets. Trust a traiter to help a traiter." Lionclaw laughed, refusing to look into the apprentices eyes.

"You can call me and my brother's kittypets all you like. I can see that your too mouse-brained to tell it to our faces though." growled Rosepaw.

"Oh. So you can speak." Lionclaw sneered looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes. I just choose not to waste my breath on pieces of fox-dung like you!" Rosepaw spat. Lionclaw unsheethed his his claws, ready to attack the young apprentice.

"Touch her, claw your fur out." Foxheart leaped between the two cats.

"Enough! What is the meaning of this?" Hollystar shouted.

"I was gonna show these three kittypets and this Windclan cat how a true Thunderclan warrior fights," Lionclaw said, ready to pounce on Foxheart.

"You will not. Now C'mon, It is time to go to the gathering." Hollystar jumped down from the Highrock and led the way tothe gathering.

On the Great rock, sat Spottedstar, leader of Riverclan. Runningstar, and Flamestar were also there. Hollystar leaped onto the Great rock and took her place.

"Cats of all clans, Riverclan's medicen cat, Mudwhisker, wishes to speak." Spottedstar announced.

"Starclan have sent me a dream. Monsters were destroying the forest. They warned me we should leave before any cat gets harmed." Mudwhisker called.

"Starclan have sent me they same dream!" Leafshrew said. Leafshrew was Windclan's medicen cat.

"Then we must leave the forest!" Flamestar called. All the cats nodded in agreement. Including Spottedstar.

"Thunderclan will leave as well, I will not risk my cats." Hollystar agreed.

"First, I have a request." Flamestar announced when the voices died down.

"What is your request?" Berrypelt asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I wish for my son Stormkit to join me in Shadowclan!" Foxheart gasped in shock.


	14. Redpaw's Mistake

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

"It's getting dark out, Can't we find somewhere to sleep and continue in the morning?" Sunnykit complained. They had been walking in the forest since morning, when the managed to escape the twoleg nest.

"I guess we could, But we need to leave immediatly in the morning. We have a long way to go." said Redpaw. He was holding in his exitement. He couldn't wait to see Foxpaw and Icepaw. Redpaw lay down, and Sunnykit's warm fur brushed up against his flank. I can't wait to get home! He thought as he closed his eyelids and went to sleep.

Redpaw woke up to Sunnykit swatting him on the head, her claws sheathed.

"Sunnykit, Why did you do that? I'm capable off getting up myself!" Redpaw hissed.

"Come on mouse-brain, in case you haven't noticed, We have a long way till we get home. We have to leave now." Sunnykit snapped. Buddy had a grin on his face. Sunnykit bounded up ahead.

"What are you grinning about?" Redpaw growled.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Buddy laughed.

"Get what?" Redpaw was confused.

"Sunnykit isn't a kit anymore. You gotta stop treating her like one. I'm sure you would hate it if your clanmates treated you like a kit." Redpaw kept his  
mouth shut. Buddy was right, He needed to stop treating her like a kit. She was six moons old now. Wait, If Sunnykit was six moons old then that meant they had been gone for nearly five moons.

"Are you two coming? Or are we just going to live here?" Sunnykit said with annoyance.

"Last time I checked, Hollystar was clan leader." Redpaw snapped.

"Last time I checked, We weren't in any clan territory" Sunnykit snapped back.

"You know, I'm starting to regret jumping in the river after you. If I hadn't, I would hunting, or training with Foxpaw and Icepaw right now!" Redpaw growled. As soon ashe mewed those words, he regreted it.

"Oh, so you regret jumping in the river and saving me from drowning?" Sunnykit hissed at him. But he could see it in her eyes that she was hurt.

"Sunnykit, I didn't mean it like that,"

"No. I know exactly what you meant by it." She interupted. She turned to buddy,

"I'm going hunting." She said.

"You don't knowhow to hunt, You only ever left the nursery once." Redpaw pointed out.

"Yea, and me and the other kits caught loads of fresh-kill." Sunnykit spat before dashing into the trees.

"I told you to stop treating her like a kit." said Buddy.

"I know." mumbled Redpaw. He wish he hadn't said that to her. She meant alot to him. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her. She was his kin.

**Honeypaw's P.O.V**

"What?!" Hollystar demanded.

"Starclan has told me about my two kits." Flamestar growled, unsheething his claws.

"It is a reasonable demand, after all. The mother is dead." said Runningstar.

"Whitepelt is dead because of one of your warriors!" Foxheart hissed.

"What?" Spottedstar asked.

"Two moons ago, Windclan attacked our camp. One of their warriors killed one of our queens, Whitepelt. She was caring for Stormkit. Heatherberry is caring for him until he is apprenticed, which isn't going to be long." Berrypelt explained.

"I don't believe you are Stormkit's father. Hasanyone else had a message from starclan proving this to be true?" Hollystar flared.

Honeypaw was nervous. Should she tell them?"

"I have!" Honeypaw leapt to her feet. She had to tell them.

"You have?" Hollystar asked.

"Yes. Squirrletail came to me in my dream. She led me to the nursery and pointed her tail towards Stormkit. I realised he looked familear and she told me his father was Flamestar." Honeypaw said quietly.

"She's only an apprentice," Berrypelt started.

"Whitepelt told me Flamestar was his father." Foxheart blurted out.

"There, you see? I am his father. I demand Stormkit come with me into my clan." Flamestar said once again.

"No! You can't just take Stormkit away!" Icestorm sreeched.

"And why not? Stormkit is all I have left, besides my clan. Thanks to Thunderclan, who lets their kits leave the camp when ever they please, I already lost my daughter, Sunnykit. Should I just wait until I lose Stormkit as well?" Flamestar hissed at her.

"He is right Hollystar." said Spottedstar.

"I'll give you one moon. Then, I will take my son my force!" Howled Flamestar.

"This Meeting is over!" Mewed Runningstar. The four clans padded back to their camps.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"How did the gathering go?" Snowstorm asked when they got back.

"Hollystar will tell you." grumbled Dustfur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather herebeneath the high rock for a clan meeting" Hollystar announced. Most of the cats were allready there, waiting for the news.

"At the Gathering tonight, Flamestar demanded his son join him in Shadowclan." Hollystar started.

"Son? Flamestar has no kin in Thunderclan!" shouted Darkstorm.

"He does. He has a daughter and a son. He wants Stormkit to join him Shadowclan."

"No!" Stormkit screeched.


	15. The Omen

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"I don't want to go to Shadowclan! I want to stay here in Thunderclan!" The grey and white kit cried.

"Don't worry, you don't have to." said Featherpaw, touching noses with her friend.

"Your not going to make him go, are you?" asked Rainpaw. She didn't want her friend to leave.

"No, of course not, I wouldn't make him leave against his will." Hollystar said kindly. Featherpaw and Rainpaw sighed in relief.

"Flamestar said he would give us one moon, then he would take Stormkit by force. The question is, who would be willing to fight to keep Stormkit?" Hollystar asked. The clan was silent. Stormkit glanced around, his eyes wide in shock.

"I will fight to keep Stormkit!" Foxheart's voice echoed through the camp, his eyes locked on to the kit. It shouldn't matter who his parents were, Foxheart of all cats should know that. He knew Stormkit would have to work hard to prove his loyalty to the rest of the clan.

"I will fight!" Icestorm's voice rang out.

"I will too!" shouted Ivypelt.

"Me too!" echoed her brother, Robinwing.

"We will fight!" All the apprentices said together. One by one all the cats volunteered, except Lionclaw and Berrypelt.

"You would all risk your lives for a half-clan cat?" sneered Lionclaw, glaring at every cat.

"Yes. Isn't that what loyal cats do? Fight to protect their clan mates?" challenged Dustfur.

"Yea, Half-clan or not, Stormkit is still a member of Thunderclan." agreed Deerstripe.

"Lionclaw, you don't have to fight. If it comes to a battle you will guard the Elders." meowed Hollystar. Lionclaw kept his mouth shut.

"What Flamestar demands is very reasonable, He is Stormkit's father after all." said Berrypelt. Foxheart was confused. Why would Berrypelt say that?

"If we send Stormkit away, Then Thunderclan would have lost an apprentice. Stormkit has already reached his sixth moon." Hollystar pointed out.

"Yes. Your right. If Shadowclan attacks, Thunderclan will be ready." Berrypelt agreed finally. Then it hit Foxheart, He knew why the deputy had said what he had. Berrypelt knew what it was like to lose his son.

"Now, we have a ceremony to do. As I said before, Stormkit has reached his sixth moon and it is now time for him to become an apprentice"

"Shouldn't that be Shadowclan's job?" Lionclaw sneered.

"Stormkit has never given the clan a reason to judge his loyalty. He is a Thunderclan cat, not a Shadowclan cat. He didn't know who his father was until now." Foxheart spat, glaring at Lionclaw.

"The Windclan cat would say that." Lionclaw spat back. Glaring into Foxheart's eyes.

"Foxheart is loyal to the clan. How dare you say he isn't. He has lived in Thunderclan his whole life and has just found out about his parentage two moons ago. He is still the loyal cat he was before the Windclan battle." Ivypelt snapped. Foxheart was a little surprised that she was sticking up for him, They didn't really get along as apprentices.

"Enough. As I was saying, we have a ceremony to do. Stormkit, do you promise to uphold the responsibility as an apprentice?" She asked Stormkit, ignoring Lionclaw's comments.

"I do" squeeked Stormkit.

"The from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Stormpaw." Stormpaw's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"Berrypelt and I have come to a decision. We decided that Stormpaw's mentor should have already suffered as much grieve and loss as he has. I'm sure his mentor will work hard so that he, and Stormpaw as well, will prove their loyalty to the clan. Stormpaw, your mentor will be Foxheart." Foxheart was shocked as he heard his name. There must be a mistake. Why would Hollystar choose him to mentor Stormpaw, why not Berrypelt? or the more experienced warriors?

"Congratulations." said Icestorm, nudging him towards the high rock.

"Foxheart, you have suffered grieve and loss, Darkstorm has taught you bravery, strength and loyalty. I'm sure you will pass down all you know on to this apprentice." Foxheart nodded and touched noses with Stormpaw. Foxheart and Stormpaw padded over to Icestorm.

"I'm sure you will get an apprentice soon." He said, embarassed. He was hoping they would get apprentices at the same time.

"Yea, then maybe we can train them together." She suggested, before licking his shoulder and bounding away.

"So. What do you want to do first?" Foxheart asked his apprentice.

"Sleep. I'm tired." He said.

"Ok, we can start training tomorrow." Foxheart shrugged.

"Foxheart, I wanted to I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said after the Windclan battle." He said quietly.

"It's alright." said Foxheart.

"And thanks for sticking up for me, when Lionclaw was talking I thought for sure they would make me leave." He said.

"No problem. If you ever want to talk, I'll be here." Foxheart said happily.

"You know, I just wish Sunnykit was here. I don't think It's very fair that I get to be an apprentice and she doesn't. It's what she always wanted. I mean, I wanted it too, just not as bad as she did." He said sadly.

"I know how you feel." said Foxheart.

"Really?" Stormpaw asked, puzzled.

"Yea. When I became a warrior, my first thought was that Redpaw should have been there, Sitting next to me. He should have become a warrior with Icestorm and me." He said.

"But they can't. Sunnkit will never be an apprentice and Redpaw will never be a warrior, will they?" he asked

"No." replied Foxheart, his tail drooped sadly.

"Wait!" shouted Frostfang. All the cats returned to the clearing, waiting for what the medicine cat had to say. Stormpaw sat next to Foxheart.

"What is it?" Dawnflower complained.

"Starclan have sent all the medicine cats an omen. We must leave the forest tomorrow!" Howls of protest rose from the crowd of cats.

"Leave our home?"

"Where would we go?

"What about the Elders? They may not be able to walk to wherever we have to go!"

"What about the queens?" That was Dustfur, his own mate Heatherberry was expecting kits.

"We have to. Twolegs are going to destroy the forest. We must leave before any cat is harmed!" declared Berrypelt.

"Icestorm, Foxheart and Stormpaw will deliver the message to Windclan. Ravenwing, Ivypelt and Robinwing will deliver the message to Riverclan. Berrypelt, Lionclaw and I will deliver the message to Shadowclan." announced Hollystar. The twelve cats took off up the ravine and disappeared into the gorse tunnel.

"C'mon, this way!" said Icestorm, leading Foxheart and Stormpaw through the trees.

"What do you smell?" Foxheart asked Stormpaw.

"A mouse. A fox, but the scent is old, about two days. And some other scent that I've never smelled before. It's gross!"Stormpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That's Windclan. You'll get used to that smell along this border. C'mon, there is a patrol up ahead." She laughed as she stepped across the border.

"Thunderclan intruders!" spat a brown tom.

"They're not supposed to be here!" hissed a grey apprentice.

"We need to speak to Runningstar." Foxheart said.

"How do we know your not just going to attack us?" a brown tabby tom questioned.

"Yes. Thunderclan always sends two new warriors and an apprentice to raid other clans camps." Icestorm snapped.

"Don't you know anything? It's just Foxheart. He's welcome in Windclan." scoffed a white She-cat. Foxheart winced at her words, he was just glad Lionclaw wasn't there to hear that!

"You don't know us," said a pitch-black tom. "My name is Nightstripe."

"And mine is Tigerlily. We were your littermates before you went missing. Our parents are Ashfeather and Crowwing." purred Tigerlily.

"We need to speak with Runningstar." Icestorm repeated.

"Of course. Follow us." meowed Nightstripe. The three Thunderclan cats followed them to the Windclan camp.

"Ah, Foxheart, decided to join us after all?" Runningstar asked hopefully.

"No." Foxheart said almost automatically.

"Didn't think so. So what could Windclan help you with?"

"Hollystar says we should leave the forest tomorrow. I'm not sure about you, but Hollystar doesn't want to risk any cats being harmed." said Icestorm.

"Windclan will join you." decided Runningstar. Foxheart nodded. He could sense Ashfeather's and Crowwing's eyes watching him but he dare not glance over to them as he, Icestorm and Stormpaw left the Windclan camp.

"What's going on?" Stormpaw asked when they arrived back at camp.

"It's Heatherberry. She's having kits!" squeeked Owlpaw.

"How's she doing?" Foxheart heard Dustfur, Heatherberry's mate ask Frostfang.

"She's doing fine. She's had four She-cats and a tom. You can go in and see her." Foxheart entered and padded over to Heatherberry. Dustfur was right behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Dustfur asked nervously.

"Great. Just tired." Heatherberry said before yawning. Dawnflower watched in awe, she was expecting kits as well.

"What are their names?" Dawnflower asked.

"Well, this one here is Mollykit." she said, her nose pointing at the tiny black kit. "And this one, is Fernkit," she pointed to the brown kit. "This one here is Ivykit," she pointed to the ginger kit. "This one is Turtlekit," she pointed to the white kit. and this, the only tom, is Wolfkit." she proudly pointed to the grey kit.

"Those are wonderful names." Dawnflower purred.

"They're just beautiful!" Icestorm meowed when she saw them.

"They are." Foxheart agreed.

"Well, I'm going to go hunting. See ya!" Icestorm called before padded away up the ravine.

"You know, she's been padding after you for some time now. Silverstreak too." Dustfur told him after she had gone.

"Your lieing." Foxheart scoffed. A beautiful She-cat like Icestorm would never take me as a mate, Foxheart thought.

"No. I'm telling the truth. Everyone in the clan knows. I'm surprised you did. Just go and ask her already." he laughed before going back to Heatherberry. Foxheart padded up the ravine and raced through the gorse tunnel. He was going to find Icestorm and ask her to be his mate.


	16. Buddy's tale of betrayal

**Sunnykit's P.O.V**

"Let's go. Before Stormkit becomes an Elder!" Sunnykit hissed.

"Jeez. You don't have to be so bossy." complained Redpaw.

"Stop it. You two have to stop fighting. We have to work together if we are going to find home." Buddy said seriously. Redpaw knew he was right.

"Fine." Sunnykit said.

"Fine." Redpaw echoed.

"Good. Now lets keep going." Buddy purred. The three cats reached the top of a huge hill.

"Look! I can the end of the forest! We have to be getting close now!" Sunnykit exclaimed.

"Let's stop here for the night. We can continue at sun high." said Buddy.

"Ok" Sunnykit and Redpaw mewed.

"Who was your best friend when you were still in the clan?" Redpaw asked.

"His name was Ravenpaw. We did everything together. We were inseparable." Buddy smiled, as if he were remembering all his memories from Thunderclan.

"But then why did you get captured and not him? Did he get away?" Redpaw asked.

"No, He wasn't there. His mentor Goldenflower took him to the training hollow. My mentor wanted to work on my training assessment. He told me to go as far as the twoleg den's I wasn't o enter their garden's though. He said he left a scent marker on where to meet him afterwards. I followed the scent marker, but I got caught in some sort of twoleg trap. I meowed for help but nobody came. A twoleg soon came, put me in a monster and carried me away." Buddy finished.

"Well, I'm sure Ravenwing will be glad to see you." yawned Redpaw before going to sleep.

"Who was your mentor?" asked Sunnykit.

"He wanted me gone. He sent me to that trap on purpose. He wanted to get rid of me before I told Hollystar what he did. I realise that now." mumbled Buddy.

"Who? What did he do?" Sunnykit asked curiously.

"He killed a clan member." Buddy said, his voice trembling as if the memory was painful.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"He killed Squirrletail. She was collecting herbs and he attacked her. My sister, Swirlpaw and me saw everything. He told us not to tell, or we were next. We kept our mouths shut for a while, but Swirlpaw and I knew it was wrong. We met up in private in the forest and discussed it. We decided to tell Hollystar, but He over heard us talking. He killed my sister right then and there. He told me to keep quiet. Or I would join my sister and Squirrletail. He wanted to get rid of me so he sent me to that trap." Buddy said with pain in his eyes.

"Buddy, who was your mentor?" Sunnykit repeated.

Buddy hesitated, and thought for a bit, as if he were trying to remember his name.

"Lionclaw."

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

Foxheart crept through the forest. Icestorm's scent was fresh. He padded all the way to sunning rocks. Redpaw, he thought automatically. This was where the kits had gone, all those moons ago. This was where the kits had hunted and made a pile of fresh-kill. This, had been where Sunnykit fell in the river. This had also been the place where Foxheart's best friend Redpaw, had jumped in, and never returned. He couldn't bear to be there any longer. He dashed back into the forest, the smell of dry leaves and mouse filled his nostrils.

He got into a hunters crouch and snuck up on the unsuspecting mouse. The grey mouse had a seed in his mouth. Foxheart was facing down wind so the mouse was unaware of Foxheart's presence. Foxheart pounced and with one swift move of his paw, the mouse was dead.

Foxheart heard a branch snap behind him. The wind was going in the other direction so he couldn't pick up a scent. Maybe it's a rabbit. It could be another cat though. Like a rogue, or a loner. Or maybe even a cat from a different clan! Foxheart thought. Foxheart was hit by a powerful force, knocking him off his paws. Someone was on top of him!

"Ha. Scared you didn't I?" Icestorm purred playfully. She let him up.

"No." Foxheart lied.

"You're a horrible liar!" Icestorm laughed. She threw herself at him but this time he was ready, he launched himself into the air and they both crashed into each other. They rolled on the ground in laughter.

"Well. We should probably be getting back to the clan. Hollystar is making plans for when we leave and I don't want to miss it!" Icestorm said after they both had stopped laughing.

"Ok." said Foxheart. They collected their prey and padded back to camp together.

"Now, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan have decided to join us. We need Hunting patrols. We will need to be ready tomorrow. Icestorm, Willowpelt, Moonpaw, Rosepaw, Dustfur, Berrypelt, Fernleaf and Cedarpaw will be one patrol. The other will be Foxheart, Stormpaw, Silversteak, Owlpaw, Robinwing, Ivypelt, Lionclaw, Cherrypaw and Ravenwing. The rest will make sure the elders queens, and kits are fit to make the journey.

"We should split up. We would catch more prey that way." suggested Ravenwing. Foxheart and the others nodded.

"Come on Stormpaw." He said, leading his apprentice deeper into the forest.

"What do you smell?" Foxheart asked.

"Mouse." Stormpaw replied happily. Foxheart and Stormpaw hunted for a long time. They had brought three mice, two voles, a squirrel and two doves back to the clan the fresh-kill pile was thriving.

"Did you ask her yet?" Dustfur grinned. Foxheart knew exactly what he meant.

"No." hissed Foxheart.

"Well, you better do it soon, you know, before some other cat does it first." Dustfur teased before padding away to the nursery to see his mate Heatherberry and his kits, Mollykit, Ivykit, Fernkit, Turtlekit and Wolfkit. Dawnflower's kit's were late, she could have them wasin there constantly. He refused to her side. Foxheart could see Icestorm talking to Ivypelt and Robinwing. Silverstreak was eyeing her closely.

"Let all cats gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Hollystar's voice rang before Foxheart could pad over to Icestorm. Stormpaw sat beside him.

"Cedarpaw, since Dawnflower has been in the nursery, Berrypelt had taken over your training. He says you are ready to become a warrior. Cherrypaw, Ravenwing says your ready as well. We will begin the ceremony immediately." Willowpelt, their mother and Honeypaw, their sister watched proudly.

"Cedarpaw, Cherrypaw, do you promise to protect the clan with the cost of your life?"

"I do." They said at the same time.

"Very well. I, Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn and train by your noble code and I present them as warriors on your behalf." She said. Cedarpaw's eyes shined. Cherrypaw's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Cedarpaw, Dawnflower and Berrypelt have taught you bravery, and skill. Your warrior name will be Cedarleaf." Hollystar mewed. Cedarleaf gave her shoulder a respectful lick and padded over to the other warriors.

"Cherrypaw, Ravenwing has taught you strength and loyalty. Your warrior name will be Cherryblossom." Cherryblossom gave her shoulder a respectful lick and padded over to join her brother.

"Cedarleaf! Cherryblossom!" The clan chanted.

"You two will sit vigil tonight and guard the camp by yourselves. The clan welcomes you both as full warriors of Thunderclan!" Hollystar shouted. She leapt from the high rock.

"You know, I remember when I was an apprentice, Me and Swiftpaw used to get into loads of trouble. Swirlpaw would always scold us. She told us we would never be warriors if we kept that up. I'm the only one out of the three of us who ever became a warrior." Foxheart heard Ravenwing say to Willowpelt.

"I remember Swirlpaw." mewed Willowpelt.

"Who is Swiftpaw and Swirlpaw? I've heard you mention Swiftpaw to Ivypelt once." Foxheart asked.

"When I was an apprentice, there were a lot of us. There was Dustpaw, Snowpaw, Deerpaw, Willowpaw, Darkpaw, Dawnpaw, Sandpaw, Berrypaw, Swirlpaw, Swiftpaw, Frostpaw and Heatherpaw. My best friend, was Swiftpaw. But one day, his sister, Swirlpaw was attacked. Were not quite sure what attacked her. A moon later, Swiftpaw was trapped by a twoleg. They loaded him into their monster and carried him away. I never saw him again." Ravenwing said sadly.

"Do you think it's going to be that way with Redpaw?" Foxheart turned to see Icestorm.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry for the both of you. But I don't think Redpaw and Sunnykit will come home. It's been too long." said Ravenwing.


	17. Sunnykit's view of the past

**Sunnykit's P.O.V**

"Lionclaw?" Sunnykit repeated nervously.

"Yes. That is what I said!" grumbled Buddy.

"But Lionclaw is still in Thunderclan! We have to get there before he harms any other cat!" Sunnykit exclaimed

"Then we must rest." Buddy said gruffly before laying down and falling asleep. Sunnykit nodded and lay down beside Redpaw. His warm, ginger pelt against her flank. She closed her eyes, she soon found herself in a forest.

"Hello little one." a grey-striped She-cat purred.

"Who are you?" Sunnykit asked, her heart pounding.

"My name is Leafstar. I am former Thunderclan leader but now I am a warrior from Starclan." She smiled.

"But I'm no medicine cat. I thought only medicine cats got visited by Starclan." Sunnykit narrowed her eyes.

"Oh no. We can visit any cat in their dreams." said Leafstar.

"Oh. Then why have you visited me?" asked Sunnykit.

"I have visited you because there is something I must show you." said the She-cat. They padded over to a meadow. We're in Thunderclan territory. Sunnykit's heart pounded.

"Who's that?" Sunnykit asked.

"That is Squirrletail. She was Frostfang's mentor." Leafstar replied. Sunnykit nodded. She saw three other cats. One was a muscular, black tabby._ Lionclaw_ .She thought automatically. The other two were small, almost identical. They were White with orange and black spots. A tom and a She-cat. One of them look like a miniature version of Buddy. That must be Buddy when he was still in the clan, and Swirlpaw, Buddy's sister.

"I'm sure you know who the other cats are." said Leafstar. Sunnykit nodded.

"No! Squirrletail watch out!" Sunnykit screamed as Lionclaw pounced on her.

"She can't hear you. None of them can. We're in the past." Leafstar shook her head sadly.

"Lionclaw! Why are you doing this?" Squirrletail squealed. Lionclaw grunted and then with one swift movement of his claws, he sliced the poor, helpless She-cats throat. He toward over her motionless body. Swirlpaw let out a small whimper, catching Lionclaw's attention. They bolted away. His eyes locked onto the two apprentices, he raced into the woods after them.

"Quick! Follow them!" Leafstar shouted as she darted past Sunnykit. Sunnykit struggled to keep up with her. When they found the three cats, Lionclaw had Buddy pinned up against the tree. Swirlpaw was watching helplessly, refusing to leave her brother's side.

"Leave my brother alone!" Swirlpaw cried. Lionclaw had his paw pressed against Buddy's throat. Buddy was coughing and spitting, struggling to breath.

"You tell anyone what you saw, and I will kill the both of you, got it?" Lionclaw nodded.

"Yes. Now please! Let Swiftpaw go!" Swirlpaw screamed. Lionclaw released his paw, Buddy was breathing deeply. Lionclaw reminded them of their promise before dashing back into the meadow to retrieve Squirrletail's body.

"We have to tell Hollystar!" exclaimed Swirlpaw.

"We can't! Didn't you hear what he said? He is going to murder us if we tell! I don't want anything to happen to you." Buddy licked his sister's ears.

"Fine. But if any other cat dies because of him, I'm going straight to Hollystar's den!" Swirlpaw retorted, before padding back to camp.

"Should we go to the camp?" Sunnykit asked. Secretly wishing the grey She-cat would yes. She longed to see the camp, even if it was before she was even born. Leafstar and Sunnykit padded up ravine and raced through the gorse tunnel. The warm, smell of Thunderclan filled her nostrils. Home. She thought.

"Hey Swirlpaw! Hi Swiftpaw!" A white and grey She-cat padded over to them._ Why, That cat looks like_ A voice cut off her thoughts.

"Hi Whitepaw!" Swirlpaw purred. _Mom_, Sunnykit thought.

"Where's Ravenpaw?" Buddy asked. _He must mean Ravenwing._

"He's over there with the other apprentices." Whitepaw mewed happily.

"I only see Berrypaw, Darkpaw, Dustpaw, Heatherpaw, Dawnpaw, Snowpaw, Deerpaw. Ravenpaw and Willowpaw aren't there. I wonder where they went." said Buddy.

"They probably snuck off again. They're in love." Swirlpaw laughed.

"You jealous of them?" Buddy joked.

"What happened?!" Goldenflower exclaimed. Sunnykit turned to see Lionclaw, Squirrletail's body was on his back.

"She was attacked by a badger." Lionclaw said sadly. When the group of cats gathered around, he kept his eyes on Swiftpaw and Swirlpaw, warning them not to open their mouths. The two apprentices paws shifted nervously. They stared down at their paws. Leafstar motioned her tail for Sunnykit to follow.

"Where are we going now.?" She asked.

"Into the forest." said the grey She-cat. Sunnykit padded beside her. They got into the forest and Sunnykit saw, Swirlpaw and Buddy.

"But, How?" Sunnykit was almost speechless.

"We needed to skip time a bit. We skipped, about a moon." Leafstar smiled.

"We need to tell Hollystar. I don't care what you say, I'm going straight to Hollystar." Swirlpaw insisted.

"Fine. But We have to be careful about this. We don't want Lionclaw knowing." reasoned Buddy.

"I'm going to tell Hollystar right away." hissed Swirlpaw.

"No you're not. I told you two pip-squeeks to keep your mouths shut." Lionclaw growled.

"W-we won't." stammered Swirlpaw.

"You don't think I heard what you two said. You were going to go straight to Hollystar." Lionclaw hissed.

"We won't." Buddy's voice trembled.

"Well I don't trust you, perhaps you need me to threaten you more." Lionclaw snickered. He jumped at the apprentice closest to him. He dug his claws into their throat until the little apprentice's heart stopped beating. The apprentice he attacked, was Swirlpaw.

"Swirlpaw!" Buddy cried out. He nudged his sister's head, hoping she would awaken.

"If you tell Hollystar, You'll end up just like Squirrletail and Swirlpaw." Lionclaw threatened, before padding away, leaving Buddy all alone with his sister. Leafstar motioned for Sunnykit to follow.

"Where are we going now?" Sunnykit asked, her mind was still focusing on Swirlpaw's death.

"Back to camp." said Leafstar.

"Swiftpaw!" Sunnykit heard Ravenpaw mew.

"Lionclaw wants you to meet him outside. He is going to work on your training assessment!" Ravenpaw said excitedly. Buddy nodded before padding away.

"You can go as far as the twoleg dens. Do not enter their gardens. I've left a scent marker where I want you to meet me afterwards. Now go!" Lionclaw growled. Buddy scrambled up the ravine and through the gorse tunnel.

"Let's go find him." said Leafstar. Sunnykit just nodded. When they had found him, he was by the twoleg den, searching for the scent marker. Sunnykit heard a loud snap.

"Help me! Please! Someone help, I'm stuck!" Buddy wailed. But nobody came to his rescue. Sunnykit could see the terror in his eyes. Sunnykit gasped as she spotted a twoleg coming straight for him. The twoleg picked up the cage and walked over to the monster.

"Help! Please! Somebody!" Buddy wailed as he was loaded into the monster.

"I must go now." said Leafstar.

"Why. Why would Lionclaw do this?" Sunnykit asked.

"We're not too sure. But I know that you must warn the clan before any other cat gets harmed. I will leave you know. goodbye." Leafstar said as she disappeared into the forest. Sunnykit woke up almost immediately. Redpaw and Buddy were still asleep.

_Don't worry Swirlpaw_, Sunnykit thought. _I'll tell the clan what Lionclaw did to you and your brother._

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Foxheart. Can I go hunting?" Stormpaw asked, waking his mentor. Foxheart had slept in the warriors den since sun high.

"Sure. I'll come with you." Foxheart said, trying to get onto his paws.

"Umm. I meant by myself. I haven't by myself hunted since...since...well a long time." Stormpaw said nervously.

"Ok, but not for long, we are leaving the forest today." Foxheart reminded him. He knew what the young apprenticed had tried to say. _He was going to say, since Sunnykit fell into the river._

"Don't worry! I'll be careful, I'll take another apprentice with me." Stormpaw padded over to Moonpaw, Owlpaw, Dapplepaw, Featherpaw and Rainpaw. The five apprentices nodded happily. Foxheart watched the six of them race up the ravine and disappear into the gorse tunnel.

"Hey Foxheart." Icestorm padded up to him.

"Hi Icestorm." Foxheart mewed nervously. He could barely keep himself on his paws. His heart pounded as if there was a cement brick every time she was around.

"So, got any plans?" Icestorm asked.

"No, not really." He managed to spit out.

"Good. Berrypelt wants you for one last patrol." she said before padding over to Berrypelt, Lionclaw, Ravenwing, Silverstreak, Cherrryblossom and Cedarleaf.

"Well, here comes the Windclan cat." Lionclaw snickered.

"Shut up, mouse-brain. Let's just go." Cherryblossom hissed at him.

"Berrypelt!" Dustfur called. His apprentice, Rosepaw was beside him.

"Yes Dustfur?"

"Have you seen Mollykit, Turtlekit or Wolfkit?" Dustfur asked nervously.

"No. Aren't they in the nursery?" Icestorm asked.

"No. Ivykit and Fernkit are there, but that's all. Heatherberry was sleeping, so were Fernkit and Ivykit. The others must have wandered off." Dustfur replied. Heatherberry always kept her eye on Fernkit since Frostfang had given her terrible news a few sunrises ago. Fernkit was blind.

"We were just about to leave. We'll find th-." Berrypelt was interrupted.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting. " Hollystar's voice rang out through the camp.

"It is time to meet the other clans at fourtrees!" Hollystar announced when the clan was quiet.

"But-" Deerstripe started, But Hollystar silenced him with her tail.

"Let's go." She said. Berrypelt padded over to Fernleaf. Their tails twined. Darkstorm and Dustfur raced to the nursery to help their mates. Dustfur immersed with Fernkit in his mouth. Heatherberry had Ivykit. Foxheart could see that Heatherberry and Dustfur both had pain in their eyes, they didn't want to leave Turtlekit, Wolfkit and Mollykit behind.

"Hollystar. You're late." Flamestar growled. His eyes darted through the group of Thunderclan cats.

"I doesn't matter. We can all leave immediatly." Hollystar said calmly. All four leaders nodded. They jumped down from the high rock.

"Wait! We can't leave!" a tiny squeak came from the group of Thunderclan cats.

"Why can't we?" Hollystar demanded, her eyes darting from cat to cat, trying to find whom was speaking.

"Because my brothers are missing!" Rosepaw cried.

"So? They are kittypets." Lionclaw snickered, a few Shadowclan and Windclan cats joined in.

A Shadowclan tom hissed at the She-cat next to him, who was laughing along with Lionclaw.

"Mosspool, what's so funny? They lost some cats!" he hissed.

"Rabbitstripe, they are kittypets!" Mosspool snapped._ Rabbitstripe, That must be the cat who defended Hollystar when Silerpaw was laughing at her choice to let Rosekit, Moonkit and Owlkit join the clan. He was known as Rabbitpaw then. And his sister, Mosspaw._ Foxheart thought.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time Hollystar, but Mollykit, Wolfkit and Turtlekit are missing as well." Heatherberry said nervously.

"Dapplepaw, Rainpaw and Featherpaw as well!" Deerstripe piped in.

"Hollystar, so many of your cats are missing. I do not want my son to go missing as well. I wish my son join me, NOW." Flamestar demanded._ Uh oh_, Foxheart thought suddenly. _Stormpaw is with Moonpaw, Owlpaw, Dapplepaw, Rainpaw and Featherpaw!_

"Stormpaw. Come here," Hollystar called.

"Stormpaw?" Flamestar echoed, glancing nervously.

"I know where all the apprentices are. They all went out hunting on their own, Stormpaw is with them." Foxheart said quietly, but Hollystar still heard what he had said.

"I will lead a patrol to find them, the kits as well. Foxheart, Icestorm, Silverstreak, Berrypelt and Dustfur will come. We will be back shortly." Hollystar announced. The six of them raced through the forest.

"I've picked up Stormpaw's scent! They went this way!" Foxheart mewed. The six cats stopped as they reached Sunning rocks. All six apprentices were there. The kits were there too. Stormpaw was arguing with Wolfkit.

"Your supposed to at the camp!" Stormpaw hissed. All nine of them were beside the river.

"We tracked you!" Mollykit said proudly.

"We did pretty good, didn't we? You didn't even know we were there!" Turtlekit giggled.

"We just wanted to go on an adventure, like you guys do!" Wolfkit mewed.

"Your not old enough!" Stormpaw snapped.

"I'm brave enough! I'll fight any cat who crosses our borders!" Wolfkit batted his paws in the air and snarled.

"Don't you know what happened last time a group of kits wandered out of camp on their own?" Stormpaw growled. Dapplepaw, Featherpaw, Rainpaw, Moonpaw and Owlpaw shifted their paws and stared at the ground.

"Sure we do, we've heard the story. A group of kits wandered off and one of them fell into the river. It never returned." said Wolfkit.

"Yea, we also lost the bravest apprentice I ever knew." Stormpaw muttered.

"He wasn't very brave if he jumped into the river to his death. That's just stupidity." Wolfkit retorted. Foxheart heard Dustfur growl beside him. He had been Redpaw's mentor.

"He jumped into the river to save the kit!" Stormpaw snapped furiously.

"Well, the kit shouldn't have been so stupid. Then she wouldn't have fallen into the river." Wolfkit scoffed. His sisters kept their mouths shut.

"Sunnykit wasn't stupid. She slipped trying to bring our fresh-kill back to the clan. She was my-" Stormpaw hesitated. "sister."

Stormpaw's P.O.V

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Wolfkit apologized.

"It's alright. It's my fault for agreeing to go." Stormpaw said softly.

"No it isn't it just as much our fault as yours." said Rainpaw.

"Yea, we ALL agreed to Sunnykit's plan. Not just you." Moonpaw mewed.

"YOU were the kits who left the camp?" said Turtlekit.

"Yea. Rainpaw, Dapplepaw, Featherpaw, Moonpaw, Owlpaw, Sunnykit and me." said Stormpaw.

"We better be getting back to camp, we might get in trouble." said Turtlekit.

"You ARE in trouble." Dustfur said, he jumped out of the juniper bush they had hidden in.

"We are leaving the forest now, come along." said Hollystar. All of them moved, except Stormpaw.

"No, I'm staying here." said Stormpaw.

"No you're not. Your coming with us!" growled Silverstreak.

"No I'm staying here." insisted Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, enough with this nonsense. Your father wishes to speak with you." said Hollystar.

"No. You don't understand! Nobody understands!" Stormpaw screamed.

"That's no way to talk to your clan leader-" Berrypelt started, but Hollystar silenced him with her tail.

"Understand what?" Hollystar asked, ignoring the deputy.

"Why I can't leave." Stormpaw muttered. Foxheart knew what he meant.

"I understand." said Foxheart. Foxheart looked into his apprentices eyes.

"Understand what?" asked Berrypelt.

"I can't leave because then there would be no hope of Sunnykit ever finding me again. If I leave, I feel that I would be abandoning her. Foxheart, Icestorm, Don't feel the same way about Redpaw?" he questioned them. Icestorm winced as if he had clawed at her.

"Of course I do. I would do anything, to have him back." said Icestorm.

"Redpaw was my best friend, I watched him disappear beneath the waves. I should have jumped in after him, but it was like I was frozen. I couldn't move." Foxheart said painfully.

"I know exactly how you feel. I lost my littermate as well. But I'm happy, knowing that he's watching over me from Starclan, just as Sunnykit is watching over you. Redpaw wouldn't want me to stay here until the forest gets destroyed, I know Sunnykit wouldn't want you to either. She wouldn't want you to abandon your clan when they need you the most." Icestorm mewed sadly. Stormpaw knew she was right.

"You just have to let her go and move on." said Silverstreak.

"Fine." Stormpaw turned to Hollystar. "I'll come back to the clan." The grey and white apprentice turned to Silverstreak, having to crane his neck up to look her directly in the eyes. "But I will never, ever let Sunnykit go." He added furiously.

"Nor will Foxheart, Berrypelt, Fernleaf and I ever let Redpaw go. Nobody would ever ask you to do that." Icestorm mewed. Foxheart picked up Turtlekit by the scruff of the neck, Berrypelt did the same with Mollykit and Dustfur scolded his son before picking him up. The Thunderclan cats padded back to fourtrees. Heatherberry came rushing over to them as she spotted her kits.

"Mollykit! Turtlekit! Wolfkit! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" The three cats placed the kits in front of her and she began licking them furiously.

"Stop it! I can clean myself!" Wolfkit protested, but Heatherberry ignored him. Hollystar left the group and padded over to the Great Rock. She leapt up onto the rock and sat beside Runningstar.

"Are there any reports before we leave?" Spottedstar asked. Hollystar stepped forth. All the cats from the clans quieted down to hear what the Thunderclan leader had to say.

"Yes, there is something I should have done before we left camp. There are three apprentices ready to become warriors. Dustfur, Deerstripe and Willowpelt, please step forth." The three warriors did as they were told. "Willowpelt, is Moonpaw ready to become a warrior?" Hollystar asked.

"Yes. He is ready." Willowpelt replied. Hollystar repeated the question to Deerstripe and Dustfur. Both cats agreed as well. Moonpaw,Owlpaw and Rosepaw glimmered in pride. Stormpaw glanced over at Silverstreak, who was sitting with the Shadowclan warrior Mosspool. Both She-cats had a look of disapproval. _They have never liked Rosepaw, Moonpaw and Owlpaw._ Stormpaw thought.

"I, Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices." Hollystar's voice rang out. Even the kits were quiet. Every cat at fourtrees stared up at Hollystar.

"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Moonpaw, Owlpaw, Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" the three young cats replied, Moonpaw loudest of all.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." Hollystar went on. "Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonshine. Starclan honors your bravery and your enthusiasm, we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Hollystar went on, She repeated the cremony and gave Owlpaw the name of Owlfeather, and Rosepaw became Rosepetal.

"The three of you have worked hard to prove your loyalty to the clan, some of your clan mates doubted you at first because you were born kittypets. You have proved them wrong. Thunderclan is proud of all you." Hollystar finished.

"Moonshine! Owlfeather! Rosepetal!" The four clans chanted, Thunderclan the loudest of all. Stormpaw padded over to his friends.

"Don't worry Stormpaw, I'm sure it won't be long until your made a warrior. Then we can go on patrols and stuff together!" said Moonshine. Owlfeather nodded in agreement.

"I suppose so." was all Stormpaw said.

"If that is all, then we should leave immediatly." Flamestar said when the noise had died down. The other leaders mewed in agreement. They leaped down from the high rock padded over to their clans.

"Now, is everyone here?" Hollystar asked.

"Yes, we are all here." one of the elders called out from the back.

"Good. We must take turns carrying Heatherberry's and Dustfur's kits." mewed Hollystar.

"I'll take Mollykit." said Heatherberry.

"I can carry Wolfkit." said Dustfur.

"I'll carry Ivykit." Ravenwing volunteered.

"I'll take good care of Turtlekit." Fernleaf purred. Each kit bounded over to them, leaving Fernkit sitting there.

"If you would like, I can carry Fernkit." Icestorm suggested. Heatherberry hesitated, as if thinking about carrying Fernkit herself. She then shot her a thankful glance before nudging Fernkit over to her.

"Why does the clan treat me differently?" Stormpaw heard Fernkit asked her. Stormpaw could tell she didn't want to hurt the poor kit's feelings.

"It's because I'm blind, isn't it?" Fernkit said when she didn't reply.

"I-I suppose that may be it." Icestorm said truthfully.

"But why? I'm not that different. I can smell just fine. I'll show them just how good a warrior I can be, even if I'm blind." The kit said determinedly. Icestorm picked up the kit and padded over to Heatherberry so that she can keep a good eye on her kit.

"Stormpaw." Stormpaw turned around to see a huge ginger tom towering over him. He dug his claws into the dirt. Stormpaw whimpered and scanned the area for Rainpaw and Featherpaw, his best friends.

"Don't be afraid of me. I'm your father." said Flamestar.

"I'm not afraid." Stormpaw objected.

"C'mon, lets walk before we get left." Flamestar laughed.

"Ok." Stormpaw agreed. He looked ahead to see Berrypelt and Fernleaf, Fernleaf had Turtlekit in her jaws. Her tail was twined with Berrypelts.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. First your sister then your mother. You know, I had no idea you and your sister were my kits until a moon ago. At first, I was angry with Whitepelt for not telling me, but then I realised why she kept it all a secret from me." said Flamestar.

"Why? Why didn't she tell you?" Stormpaw asked curiously.

"She didn't tell me, because she didn't know how I would cope with my kits growing up in another clan."

"I guess it would be hard." Stormpaw mewed. He hadn't thought about it that way before, he always thought it was because if it got out, Hollystar and the others would be angry.

"But, It doesn't have to be like that." Flamestar said.

"What do you mean?" Stormpaw didn't know what his father was trying to tell him.

"I'm talking about you joining Shadowclan."


	18. The Thunderpath

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Hi Foxheart!" Tigerlily padded over to him. Nightstripe was right behind her. Tigerlily was his sister and Nightstripe was his brother. They were all in the same litter, but Foxheart was in Thunderclan now. Not Windclan, he didn't even know he had kin in Windclan until a few moons before. Some of his clan mates taunted him about it, but he tried not to let them know it got to him.

"Hi." Foxheart said awkwardly. He glanced over to Icestorm. She still had Fernkit in her jaws. She padded beside Cedarleaf. Foxheart's pelt grew hot in jealousy. He still hadn't the courage to ask Icestorm to be mate.

"Why don't you come with us over there?" Tigerlily asked, pointing her tail over towards a group of Windclan cats.

"You could get to know Ashfeather and Crowwing a bit more." Nightstripe suggested. Foxheart sighed. He could tell by the glint of determination in their eyes that it would mean a lot to them.

"Sure." He shrugged. Tigerlily's eyes gleamed as she led him over to a ginger and white tom. _This must be Crowwing_. He thought.

"Why did you bring this Thunderclan cat over here? Why can't he travel with his own clan?" The tom growled.

"Crowwing, This is Foxheart!" Nightstripe hissed in his fathers ear.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for my rudeness." Crowwing apologized. Foxheart just nodded. He didn't want to speak to this Windclan cat! He glanced over to where Lionclaw was walking, Lionclaw hadn't noticed his absence from the Thunderclan group yet, Foxheart just wished it would stay that way!

Foxheart was knocked off his paws as three cats rammed him from the side.

"Harekit! Pansykit! Smokekit! That was wrong!" a grey She-cat scolded the kind of warrior gets knocked over by kits! Foxheart thought as he got back onto his paws.

"Enemy cat! a grey tomkit howled.

"Go back to your clan!" The tortoise-shell she-kit spat.

"He smells yucky." said the black tomkit. The grey kit snuck around the Thunderclan warrior and nipped his tail. Foxheart yelped in pain.

"Smokekit! apoligize to Foxheart immediatly! He is a Windclan cat!" The grey queen scolded.

"He doesn't smell like one." Pansykit retorted.

"That's because I'm not a Windclan cat. I'm a Thunderclan cat." He said loudly, making sure Nightstripe, Tigerlily and Crowwing had heard him. He padded back to his clan without another word.

"Once a Windclan cat, always a Windclan cat." Lionclaw snickered as he padded past him.

Foxheart spun around, "Call me a Windclan cat one more time and you'll see what happens." Foxheart snarled.

"Enough." Berrypelt growled at them. After one last glare, Foxheart padded over to Icestorm. Cherryblossom saw him coming over.

"Icestorm, why don't I take Fernkit for a bit? We are almost at Moonstone where we can give the kits back to their mother." Icestorm nodded and gave her Fernkit.

"Hi Foxheart." Icestorm purred. Cedarleaf padded away behind his sister. Foxheart had a smile of satisfaction.

"H-hi." He said shyly._ Why am I stumbling my words around her! I've known her since we were kits!_

"We don't have much apprentices now that Moonshine, Owlfeather and Rosepetal are warriors. There's only Dapplepaw, Featherpaw, Rainpaw and Stormpaw." She pointed out. Foxheart still felt guilty that he had an apprentice and not her. He glanced around quickly for Stormpaw. He caught sight of the grey and white apprentice walking with the Shadowclan leader, Flamestar.

"I don't trust him, He's up to something, I can feel it!" Foxheart growled.

"Who?" Icestorm asked.

"Flamestar. I'm afraid he's trying to persuade Stormpaw into joining Shadowclan." Foxheart sighed.

"I don't see what's so bad, You went to talk with your father." Icestorm said. Foxheart was speechless. Icestorm was right.

"Look! We are at the Moonstone!" Honey said excitedly as she raced past the two warriors. Honeypaw was the medicine cat Frostfang's apprentice.

The four clans split up into four groups. Foxheart and Icestorm padded over to where Thunderclan was gathering.

"Frostfang, Honeypaw and I will go and share tongues with Starclan tonight. Berrypelt will be in charge until we return." Hollystar purred before padded away to meet the Clan leaders and Medicine cats.

"Hey...umm...There is something I wanted to ask you..." Foxheart said quietly.

"What is it?" Icestorm asked.

"W-will...you..umm...Will you b-be.." Foxheart stuttered his words.

"Come on you stupid furball! Spit it out!" Icestorm laughed at him.

"W-will you be my m-mate?" Foxheart asked.

"I was waiting for you to ask." She licked his ears. "Yes, I'll be your mate." Icestorm smiled.

**Honeypaw's P.O.V**

"I wonder what kind dream I'm gonna have!" Pebblepaw, The Riverclan medicen cat apprentice exclaimed. Mudwhisker was her mentor.

"Do you think Weaslestar will visit me?" Littlepaw, the Shadowclan medicen cat apprentice wondered out loud. Briarleaf was his mentor. Leafshrew was the only medicen cat without an apprentice.

"Are you ready?" Hollystar asked. They all nodded. The cats padded into the cave. Honeypaw saw a purple light, she knew it was the moonstone.

"Wait. There is something I must do." said Frostfang.

"What is it?" Briarleaf asked.

"It is time Honeypaw received her medicen cat name." Honeypaw was exited. She would still be an apprentice though, she would never be a full medicen cat until Frostfang was dead, but she didn't want her mentor to die.

"I, Frostfang, medicine cat of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has worked hard to understand the way of a medicen cat, and with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons."

Honeypaw could barely sit still. Stop acting like a kit! She scolded herself.

"Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicen cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Frostfang asked her.

"I do." Honeypaw said calmly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Honeypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Honeyswirl. Starclan honors your loyalty and your compassion. May you use them to serve your clan Clan for endless moons."

"Honeyswirl! Honeyswirl!" All the cats chanted. Honeyswirl glowed with pride.

All the cats touched their noses to the moonstone. Honeyswirl did as well, her eye lids slowly closed as she drifted to sleep.

"Hi Squirrletail!" Honeyswirl said as the She-cat padded up to her.

"Hello Honeyswirl." Starclan had been watching! She thought excitedly.

"What do you have to show me?" Honeyswirl asked.

"Three cats. The clans seemed to have completely forgotten about them. They mustn't forget." Squirrletail said as she bounded away.

"Squirrletail, wait!" Honeyswirl dashed after her. What three cats? she wondered.

"What cats are you talking about?" Honeyswirl panted when she caught up to her.

"I'm talking about Swiftpaw, Redpaw and Sunnykit." She said as if it were obvious.

"Who's Swiftpaw? And Sunnykit and Redpaw are dead. They have been dead for about ten moons now." Honeyswirl said, confused.

"That's what the clans think. And Swiftpaw was a young apprentice who disappeared a couple of moons before you born." Squirrletail replied as she hoped over a stream.

"I don't understand." Honeyswirl complained as she hoped over the river.

"Stop. Look over that bush." Squirrletail ordered. Honeyswirl did as she was told._ That can't possibly be right! There is Sunnykit and Redpaw!_

"C-can they see me?" Honeyswirl asked the StarClan warrior.

"No, but we can visit their dreams.." Squirrletail smiled.

"Let's do it!" Honeyswirl begged.

"Alright." Squirrletail focused for a while and then Honeyswirl found herself in a meadow.

"Sunnykit." Honeyswirl heard Redpaw hiss. "What are you doing in my dream? I was stalking a huge rabbit." Redpaw pouted.

Honeyswirl was ready to jump out of the bush and call out to them but Squirrletail stopped her, "You mustn't tell them anything about the Clans. It would be better if they didn't know. If they call you 'Honeypaw' just go along with it. Don't tell them about their Kin, or that the Clans are moving. They must figure it out on their own, StarClan has a different path for them." Squirrletail hissed in her ear. Honeyswirl nodded.

"Redpaw!" Honeyswirl called. The ginger cat turned and smiled when he was who it was.

"Honeypaw!" Sunnykit squirmed over to her. Something about the White She-kit seemed different. She's not a kit anymore. Honeyswirl realised. She's supposed to be an apprentice. And Redpaw should have been a warrior by now. She could just imagine what his warrior name would be...

"Honeypaw, I've missed the clan so much! how's my sister?" Redpaw asked nervously. I can't tell him anything! Starclan has a different path for him!

"She's fine." Honeyswirl replied.

"Well, you wanted to see them, now you did. We must be going. Starclan will help the two of you find a way home." Squirrletail promised them.

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

"Honeypaw wait! Don't go!" Redpaw wailed, but she was already gone. "I need to ask you about Foxpaw." he mumbled. He looked around, Buddy was still sleeping. But Sunnykit was sitting upright, panting.

"I forgot to ask about Stormkit." Sunnykit sighed.

"What are you two mumbling about?" Buddy asked, they had waken him up.

"Nothing. Let's just keep moving." Sunnykit grumbled. The two toms agreed. They padded to the bottom of the hill. They came across a twoleg den.

"How far did that river take you?" Buddy wondered.

"I don't know. Pretty far I guess if we're not there yet." Redpaw grumbled.

"Wait, do you smell that?" Sunnykit hesitated.

"Smell what?" Buddy asked. Redpaw opened his mouth and tasted the air. His eyes widened in alarm.

"Dogs!" He hissed just as two large dogs came bolting around the corner of the den. They spotted the cats instantly and gave chase.

"Run!" Sunnykit screamed. They ran towards the other side of the twoleg garden, for the fence. The dogs were close on their tails.

"Jump! Buddy ordered, They did as they were told and the dogs jumped too. But the dogs weren't as light as the cats so they hit the fence.

"Run for the forest." Redpaw howled. He looked around to make sure Buddy and Sunnykit were still there.

"Yuck! What's that awful smell?"Sunnykit gagged. _That's right. She doesn't know what Thunderpath is since she has only ever been out of the nursery._

"That is the Thunderpath. Get ready to cross when I say go." Said Buddy. Redpaw and Sunnykit nodded.

"Now!" Buddy howled. Sunnykit and Buddy raced across.

"What? Oh..You said to go!" Redpaw raced across.

"No! Watch out!" Buddy screamed but it was too late. Redpaw lay in the middle of the road. He had been hit by a monster.

**Sunnykit's P.O.V**

"Redpaw!" Sunnykit screamed. Buddy and Sunnykit rushed to his side.

"What do we do?" Sunnykit panicked.

"You have to go find help." Buddy said.

"Me? No. I'm not leaving Redpaw. I will not abandon Redpaw." She said firmly. _He didn't abandon me when I fell into the river, I won't abandon him now!_

"You have to go. You need to go find help. Redpaw will Die If you don't go." Buddy insisted. "Sunnykit nodded. She licked Redpaw's ears and whispered, "I promise I will find help. Please don't die on me." She pleaded before racing into the forest.

_Oh StarClan! Please let Redpaw be ok! Help me find help!_ She thought.

"Stop. Who are you?" a grey tom demanded. Sunnykit hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She hadn't even scented these cats.

"Who are you?" The grey tom repeated.

"I-I'm Sunnykit." Sunnykit said shyly.

"What a unusaul name..." a small ginger She-cat muttered. _She must be an apprentice._

"I'm Moss That Grows in Forest." The tom smiled.

"And I'm Star That Shines in Night." the tiny She-cat added.

"You have to help me! My friend got hit by a monster on the Thunderpath." Sunnykit pleaded.

"We do not know what this 'Thunderpath' is you speak of, but perhaps our healer would have heard about it." Moss suggested. Sunnykit nodded and followed them.

"Welcome!" a tom cat said when they arrived at this place that was almost similar to a camp.

"Hi." Sunnykit said awkwardly. A group of cats swarmed around her.

"I am Stoneteller." smiled the tom cat.

"Where am I?" Sunnykit asked anxiously.

"You are in the mountains. Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water."


	19. A Horrible Tragedy

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Hi Foxheart." Nightstripe padded over to him.

"Hi." Foxheart sighed. What does he want now? Foxheart thought.

"I still think you should give Crowwing and Ashfeather a chance. They're not that bad, you know." Nightstripe insisted. Foxheart wasn't sure, he glanced over to Icestorm. Her grey pelt shimmered in the moonlight.

"I don't know." was all he said. Nightstripe nodded and padded back over to Tigerlily, his held lowered.

"I going to miss the forest." Icestorm said, changing the subject.

"Me too. Remember when we wandered out of camp and tried to chase a fox when we were kits?" Foxheart asked.

"Yea, we got in a lot of trouble for that." Icestorm laughed.

"Help!" Darkstorm screeched. Foxheart got up and immediately padded over to his mentor.

"What's wrong?" Foxheart asked, alarmed.

"It's Dawnflower. She's kitting! But it's all going wrong!" he wailed. Dawnflower led out a screech of pain. Some of her golden pelt was matted with blood.

"We need a medicine cat!" a RiverClan She-cat called out.

"None of the medicine cats are here!" a ShadowClan tom shouted.

"There is one of the kits!" Icestorm called out. She rushed over and nipped the sack carefully. A tiny grey kit slipped out.

"Lick it! Hurry!" She gave the kit to Tigerlily who began licking it immediately. Another sack came out. Icestorm nipped at it and passed the kit to Darkstorm.

"Oh please. StarClan let her be okay!" He cried, licking the kit furiously.

"Foxheart, take this one!" Foxheart did as she said. The tiny black kit he had been given began mewing for its mother. Icestorm did the same for three other kits, passing them to whoever as nearest.

"There is one more!" She nipped the last sack carefully and placed it at a RiverClan toms paws. "Here, lick."

"I'm not a medicine cat!" The tom hissed.

"You have a tongue! Use it!" Icestorm growled. The tom did as he was told.

"I have to find Frostfang!" She bounded away toward mothermouth. The Clan leaders and medicen cats had already began emerging from the cave.

"What's going on?" Frostfang asked.

"Dawnflower started kitting. But it went wrong." Icestorm panted, trying to catch her breath. Frostfang immediately raced and kneeled down beside the queen.

"Do something! Why aren't you doing anything!" Darkstorm snapped at her.

"Darkstorm, I am terribly sorry. But Dawnflower hunts with StarClan now." she said sadly. She turned to Icestorm, "You did a good job with the kitting." she praised. Icestorm just nodded.

"Darkstorm, there are three toms and four she-kits." Frostfang said proudly.

"Seven kits...I don't envy you Darkstorm. Five troublesome kits is good enough for me." said Dustfur. All the cats who had licked the kits padded over to Darkstorm and dropped them at his paws.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I will help nurse them." Heatherberry offered.

"I'll help out too." said a RiverClan queen with one kit. Darkstorm nodded gratefully at both of them. Darkstorm carefully placed four kits at the RiverClan queen's belly. He placed the other near Heatherberry. The kits began suckling.

"Have you thought of names?" Icestorm asked. Foxheart thought back to when she had asked that very same question to Whitepelt as an apprentice when Stormkit and his sister Sunnykit were born.

"Um, yea. These two white she-kits will be Snowkit and Cloudkit. This little gray one will be Graykit. The little ginger tom will be Larkkit. The brown tom will be Deerkit. The black she-kit over here will be Lilykit. And this small she-cat with a white pelt and black and orange spots, will be called Swirlkit." he said.

"Snowkit, Cloudkit, Graykit, Larkkit, Deerkit, Lilykit and Swirlkit. Those are beautiful names." Icestorm purred.

"We'll have beautiful kits like that one day." Foxheart purred, licking her ears. Icestorm smiled. Foxheart glanced over, he saw Cedarleaf and Silverstreak glaring at them. He didn't care.

"Darkstorm, we will bury Dawnflower right here, next to Mothermouth." said Hollystar. Darkstorm nodded and began digging. Dustfur and Foxheart helped him. When the hole was big enough they slowly lowered Dawnflower's motionless body.

"I will always love you. I promise I will take care of our kits." Darkstorm promised, his green eyes watered.

"Goodbye. You were a wonderful warrior." Hollystar murmured.

"Wait for me in Starclan. It won't be long now." said Mousefoot, the Thunderclan elder who had kitted Dawnflower as well as Dawnflower's brother, Ashtail but he had died many moons before.

Foxheart and the others finished burying her. Cedarleaf padded over.

"You were a great mentor. You should have lived to see and mentor your kits. You would have been a wonderful mother." he said.

"I'm going to check on my kits." Darkstorm said before padding away.

"I feel bad Cloudkit, Snowkit, Graykit, Deerkit, Lilykit, Swirlkit and Larkkit. I know if feels it lose a mother." Stormpaw mewed. Foxheart hadn't noticed his apprentice was behind him.

"So do I. Well, I thought Mossfur was my mother at the time." said Foxheart.

"Foxheart." Ashfeather said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Foxheart said coldly, ignoring the shocked look on Icestorm's face.

"Foxheart please. Why won't you give me a chance." Ashfeather pleaded.

"You know what you did." Foxheart spat.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring her back." Foxheart snapped. Stormpaw whimpered behind him.

"Stormpaw, It's have no reason to be afraid of her." Icestorm said kindly.

"Y-you. You k-killed my m-mother." Stormpaw stuttered, ignoring Icestorm.

"So you're the kit she was looking for." Ashfeather murmured.

"You took his mother away. I can never, ever forgive you for that." Foxheart hissed. Tigerlily and Nightstripe were watching near by. They gaped at his cold words.

Ashfeather winced as if he had clawed at her. "You are very loyal to Thunderclan. If you had been brought up in Windclan, I know you would be just as loyal. I could never be more proud of you. I am glad to call you my son." She purred.

"I'm no son of yours. Mossfur was mother." Foxheart snapped. He padded away. He didn't want to go anywhere near Tigerlily, Nightstripe, Crowwing or Ashfeather ever again.

**Mollykit's P.O.V**

"Mother, can we go play?" Ivykit asked.

"I suppose it would be alright. Just don't cause too much trouble." Heatherberry warned them before the five kits bounded off.

"Can I be Clan leader this time?" Fernkit asked.

"You can't be Clan leader." Ivykit giggled.

"And why can't I?" Fernkit growled.

"Because your blind, mouse-brain. Clan leader can't be blind. They have to be able to see where their enemy's are. You can be the medicine cat." Wolfkit laughed.

"But I don't want to be the medicine cat" Fernkit objected.

"Sorry, but there isn't really anything else you can be." said Ivykit.

"I'm going to be Clan leader." said Wolfkit.

"You can't be Clan leader either." Turtlekit laughed.

"Why? I'm not blind like Fernkit." Wolfkit hissed.

"Because, You're a tom. Hollystar is a she-cat. So, I'm Clan leader." said Mollykit

"Fine." Wolfkit grumbled.

"I, Mollystar, leader of Thunderclan, appoint Turtlekit as Clan deputy." Mollykit mewed.

"I'm going to be the strongest, and the bravest warrior Thunderclan has ever seen!" Wolfkit gloated.

"Ok, Whatever. Ivykit and Wolfkit can Shadowclan cats attacking our camp! And Turtlekit and me have to fight you off!" Mollykit purred.

"What about me?" Fernkit objected.

"Ok, you fight with us." Turtlekit said. Fernkit nodded.

"Shadowclan, Attack!" Wolfkit shouted, pouncing on Mollykit. Mollykit was ready and push him off her with her hind paws. Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan kits were sitting and watching them play.

"Can we play with you?" a Riverclan kit asked.

"Sure. Three of you have to be Clan leaders." said Ivykit.

"Ok. I'm Smokekit. I'll be Clan leader for Windclan. These are my littermates, Pansykit and Harekit. This is Squirrlekit, and Shrewkit." said Smokekit.

"Can I be Clan leader for Riverclan? I'm Stonekit. This is my sister, Mistykit. and this is Reedkit, Ripplekit and Otterkit." Stonekit mewed.

"And I'm Tigerkit. I'll be Shadowclan leader. This is Rowankit, Oakkit, Toadkit, Whitekit and Snakekit." Tigerkit purred.

"Ok. I'm Mollykit. I'm going to be Thunderclan leader. These are my sisters, Ivykit, Turtlekit and Fernkit. And my brother, Wolfkit. Every clan for themselves, ok?" Mollykit asked. All the kits nodded.

Thunderclan, attack!" Mollykit leaped on top of Tigerkit. She had him pinned down. She felt someone rip her off him.

"Mom, we were only playing!" Tigerkit wailed. Mollykit looked around and saw Her brother had Stonekit pinned down. Ivykit had Mistykit on top of her. Turtlekit was battling with Squirrlekit and Fernkit was underneath Pansykit. The others battling each other.

"Enough!" a Shadowclan queen snapped. All the kits stopped. The queen took Tigerkit, Whitekit and Snakekit away. Soon, the other queens cam and rounded up their kits.

"That was fun!" Mistykit laughed as she padded away with Stonekit and her mother.

"Come on, let's go see Heatherberry." said Fernkit. She followed her mother's scent.

"So what did you do?" Heatherberry asked.

"We played with the other kits. I was clan leader!" Mollykit purred.

"It was a lot of fun." said Turtlekit.

"Yea, you should have seen me, I took on a Windclan kit and Riverclan kit at the same time!" Wolfkit told her.

"I'm glad you had a good time. You better get some rest. We leave at Moonhigh."

**Sunnykit's P.O.V**

"My friend got hit by a Monster. He's badly hurt, I need to get back to him." said Sunnykit.

"It's too dark to go looking for him now, you can rest here. Star, why don't you show her the To-Be's den?" Stoneteller suggested. Star nodded.

"Follow me." she said. Sunnykit did as she was told.

"You're a To-Be, right?" Star asked.

"I don't know what a 'To-Be' is." Sunnykit murmured.

"A To-Be is a cat training to be either a Cave Guard, or a Prey Hunter." Star explained.

"So kind of like an apprentice. Then yes. Well, at least I'm supposed to be an apprentice. I'm twelve moons old." said Sunnykit.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." They padded into the den. Four other cats were in there.

"This, is Cloud that Covers the Sun." Star pointed to a white tom.

"Hi." Cloud said awkwardly.

"This is Robin that Sings a Song." Star pointed to a ginger she-cat.

"And, River that Flows Down Mountain." Her tail pointed to the gray She-cat. River and Robin nodded slightly.

"And this is Spider that Spins a Web." she pointed to a black tom.

"Who's she?" River asked.

"I'm Sunnykit. I'm a Clan cat." Sunnykit said nervously.

"Well, let's get some rest." Star suggested. The others nodded. Spider curled up next Star. Sunnykit curled up on the other side of her. _I hope Redpaw doesn't die while I'm in this cave, sleeping._ she thought as she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up immediately. Cloud, River and Robin were still asleep. She padded our of the den. Moss spotted her and padded over to her.

"We should probably go and find your friend. I'll get more cats." He said before padding away. He came back with four other cats.

"This is Talon of Screeching Hawk. And Pebble that Sinks in River." He said, pointing a ginger tom and a gray She-cat. "You already know Star and Spider. Let's go and find your friend." Sunnykit led them to the Thunderpath.

"Buddy?" Sunnykit called.

"Over hear!" Buddy called. Sunnykit raced over to him.

"How's Redpaw?" Sunnykit asked nervously.

"I-I'm fine." Redpaw winced.

"Your awake!" Sunnykit said.

"We need to fix his wound." said Buddy.

"Stoneteller can help with that." said Star.

"You brought help." Redpaw murmured.

"We come from the Tribe of Rushing Water." said Pebble.

"We will help carry your friend up the mountain." said Talon. Redpaw winced and groaned as they carried his back to the tribe. Stoneteller was waiting for them.

"You have found your friends." Stoneteller said once he saw them.

"I will take care of your wounded friend. Moss, take them to the fresh-kill pile." Moss nodded and showed them the way. Star chose a vole. She took a bite and passed it Sunnykit. Sunnykit did the same and passed it back. They went on like that till the vole was finished. _They have a weird way of doing things here._ Sunnykit thought.

"Are you a Prey Hunter, or a Cave Guard?" Star asked.

"In the Clans, every cat is both. except the medicine cat. The medicine cat collects herbs and help those who need it." Sunnytkit purred.

"So, a healer. Stoneteller is our healer." Star mewed.

"I thought Stoneteller was your tribe leader?"

"In a way, he is both." Star said. _That must be a lot of power for one cat!_

"Oh. In the Clans, We have a medicine cat and a Clan leader." Sunnykit explained. Star just nodded.

"Then, do you want to go hunt? I'm in training to be a Prey Hunter." Star said happily.

"Sure." Star showed her the best hunting place. Sunnykit tasted the air. A warm familiar scent filled her nostrils. Mouse! She got into a hunter's crouch the way Redpaw had shown her. She slowly began creeping up on it. Star tail held her back.

"Wait." Star said quietly. Sunnykit was confused. Sunnykit jumped as she heard a screech. A huge hawk came swooping down, his huge talons grabbing for the mouse. That's when Star leapt. She landed on top of the hawk. She bit the back of its neck. The hawk was dead and so was the mouse.

"Wow. That was cool!" Sunnykit exclaimed. Star just shrugged, picked up the hawk and padded back to the cave. Sunnykit picked up the mouse and followed.


	20. Starclan's Meeting

**Honeyswirl's P.O.V**

"Honeypaw!" Honeyswirl's brother, Cedarleaf and her sister, Cherryblossom raced up to her after she came out from the moonstone.

"It's Honeyswirl now. I got my medicine cat name." Honeyswirl said annoyingly._ Calm down, they couldn't have known._

"Sorry." Cedarleaf mumbled.

"Congratulations! Just wait till Willowtail hears about this." Cherryblossom said proudly.

"Oh c'mon, quit fussing about me. Tell me what is so important, you didn't race all the way over here just because you missed me." Honeyswirl rolled her eyes.

"It's Dawnflower. She started kitting but everything went wrong." said Cedarleaf.

"Oh. Poor Darkstorm!" Honeyswirl gasped.

"I know. Now he has seven kits to care for by himself." said Cherryblossom.

"Seven? How's he ever going to care for seven kits by himself?" Honeyswirl asked.

"I don't know. Morningmist of Riverclan and Heatherberry offered to help suckle them." said Cedarleaf.  
c  
"So what did Starclan tell you?" Cherryblossom asked eagerly, changing the subject._ Squirrletail told me not to tell anyone about Redpaw and Sunnykit. Starclan has a different path for them to follow._ She reminded herself.

"Nothing important. I am just an apprentice after all, if they had anything important to say the would have said it to Frostfang or Hollystar." She lied.

"I suppose your right." Cherryblossom agreed._ I hate to lie to them. They're my littermates._

"C'mon then. Let's go see Willowtail and Ravenwing! They'll for sure be proud of you!" Cherryblossom exclaimed. _Maybe Willowtail, but I don't think my father would be that proud of me. He wanted me to a warrior but I refused. We haven't gotten along that well._

"Willowtail! Ravenwing!" Cedarleaf shouted to them.

"What's all the excitement about?" Willowtail grumbled. Dawnflower was her best friend, and she was gone.

"Come on, spit out." Ravenwing laughed.

"I got my medicine cat name." Honeyswirl said casually.

"That's great! So what are we supposed to call you now?" her mother asked.

"Try and guess." Honeyswirl smiled.

"Honeypaw, just say it." Ravenwing said annoyingly.

"You have to call me Honey_swirl_ now." Honeyswirl growled at him.

"Did you say, 'swirl'?" Willowtail asked.

"Yes, that's what I said, why?" Honeyswirl was confused.

"Maybe Starclan is trying to tell me something." Willowtail mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Well, you know that new kits are your kin. Darkstorm is my brother." Willowtail started.

"Yes, we knew that." Cherryblossom said impatiently.

"He named one of his kits, Swirlkit." She said.

"So? It's just a coincidence." Honeyswirl shrugged.

"Just listen. When I was an apprentice, my best friend was a she-cat named Swirlpaw." Willowtail told them.

"Did she get kicked out of the clan?" Cedarleaf's eyes widened.

"No. She was killed. Nobody knows what killed her. She was so young...had her whole life ahead of her. Her brother was devastated."

"Who's her brother?" Cherryblossom asked.

"His name was Swiftpaw. He was captured by Two legs a moon later. I felt so bad for Oakfur, first his mate; who died of green cough, and then his two kits." Willowpelt shook her head.

"That seems kind of strange to me. First Swirlpaw died and then a moon later Swiftpaw goes missing?" Honeyswirl said.

"That was the past. We have to move on now. It happened so long ago. I'm going to go see if Berrypelt wants me to do anything." Ravenwing got up and padded over to the Thunderclan deputy.

"What's gotten into him?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Swiftpaw was your father's best friend." Willowtail explained. The three of them nodded._ Wait, Squirrletail said that she was taking me to see Redpaw, Sunnykit and Swiftpaw! He's alive! Ravenwing will be so glad to hear that! _She thought happily_. I can't tell him. _She remembered._ Starclan has a different path for them to follow. The clan mustn't know they are alive._

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

_Was I a little too harsh?_ He thought to himself. He could feel Icestorm's warm pelt up against his flank. Careful not to wake her, he padded up to t he edge of the hill. He looked down on the forest, the place he was leaving behind. _Maybe Stormpaw was right, if we leave the forest Redpaw and Sunnykit will never find us._

"Just stop it." He hissed at himself. "Redpaw is dead. He's been dead for about ten moons. He isn't coming back. I've just got to deal with the fact that he's dead!" Foxheart startled when he heard a branch snap behind him. Lionclaw stepped out of the shadows.

"Talking to yourself now." Lionclaw snickered.

"Yea, so?" Foxheart growled.

"If I were Hollystar, I would kick out all cats who aren't pure Thunderclan. She's a fool for letting you, your apprentice and those three jokes for warriors in the clan."

"Well, you aren't Hollystar. And she isn't going to kick us out, Now is she?" Foxheart snarled. He's never liked any of us.

"I'll make sure she does." Lionclaw hissed.

"Go ahead and try." Foxheart spat before laying back down beside Icestorm. Foxheart watched Lionclaw padded over to Silverstreak and lay beside her. _Good. If Lionclaw is her mate then she can stop glaring at Icestorm every time I'm around her._ Foxheart closed his eyelids and fell asleep.

"Foxheart. C'mon, it's time to go." Icestorm nudged him awake. He opened his mouth and tasted the air, he could smell the familiar scent of dry leaves and mouse. He forced himself onto his paws and shook his red pelt.

"Cats of all clans. We will leave shortly. Make sure every cat is awake and ready to leave when we give the command." Runningstar announced. All the cats nodded.

"I'm going to see if Darkstorm needs help carrying his kits, want to come?" Icestorm asked hopefully. Foxheart padded beside her, their pelts brushing against each others.

"Darkstorm, do you need help to carry the kits?" Foxheart asked. Darkstorm nodded gratefully. Foxheart picked up Cloudkit while Icestorm picked up Swirlkit. Other cats volunteered to help him, he nodded graciously at each one. He picked up Graykit; he glanced around nervously for the other kits, Honeyswirl had Larkkit, Frostfang was looking at it closely, Deerstripe was carrying Deerkit, Willowtail had Lilykit in her jaws, and Cedarleaf had Snowkit.

"Thank you." Darkstorm mewed at the cats. Frostfang padded over to him and murmured something in his ear. Darkstorm frowned. "Are you sure?" He asked nervously. Frostfang nodded.

"Ok." Darkstorm sighed. Foxheart padded over to his mentor when Frostfang went away.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously.

"It was about Larkkit. Frostfang told me he's deaf." Darkstorm said calmly.

"Does Hollystar know?" Icestorm asked, he hadn't noticed her behind him.

"She does now." Frostfang was talking to Hollystar. The clan leader just nodded.

"Cats of all clans! We are leaving immediately." Hollystar announced. Foxheart watched as Fernkit padded over to Icestorm.

"It's not fair." Fernkit grumbled.

'What's not fair?" Icestorm asked.

"The other kits treat me different. We were playing with the kits from the other clans, we were pretending to be clan warriors. We even had clan leaders, I wanted to be the clan leader for Thunderclan but the kits laughed at me. They said I had to be a medicine cat because I was blind." Fernkit explained.

"The other kits just have to get used to you being blind." Icestorm touched her shoulder with her tail.

"Your right." The tiny, fluffy brown kit sighed.

"Fernkit. Come on, it's time to go!" Heatherberry called.

"You know Icestorm, I feel like you're the only cat that really understands me. I hope Hollystar will make you my mentor." Fernkit mewed before padding back over to her mother.

"You really get along with her. Hollystar should make you her mentor. I'm sure if you mentioned it Berrypelt he would talk to her for you." Foxheart told her.

"Maybe. If I did, I would have to teach her new techniques, she can't do the regular techniques that you and me learned." said Icestorm.

"Yea, Stormpaw and I could-"

"But what if she'll never ba a warrior." Icestorm interrupted. "What if Hollystar see's her blindness as a weakness and decides that she can't be a warrior."

"I don't know. I hadn't thought of that." Foxheart murmured.

"Icestorm." Rosepetal padded over to the two of them.

"Hi Rosepetal. Congrats on becoming a warrior by the way." Icestorm purred.

"Thanks. Here, why don't I take Swirlkit. I'm sure Fernkit would be happy to have your company." Icestorm nodded. Rosepetal picked up Swirlkit and padded away.

"I'm gonna go get Fernkit." Icestorm purred. She padded over to Fernkit. The brown kit grinned happily.

"Foxheart, We're leaving now. Pick up Cloudkit and let's go." Foxheart's mentor called. Foxheart turned to thy tiny bundle of fluff. She had her eyes open already.

"You kind of smell funny. I want my mom." The white she-kit mewed. Morningmist from Riverclan suckled her. She must think her clan is Riverclan.

"Well, you better get used to this smell." Foxheart laughed.

"Why?" Cloudkit narrowed her tiny blue eyes.

"Because you're a Thunderclan kit, not Riverclan."

"What do you mean?" she squeaked.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm the one to tell you, but your mother died during your kitting. Morningmist of Riverclan offered to suckle you." Foxheart explained.

"Oh." she said quietly. Without another word Foxheart picked her up and padded over to Icestorm.

**Whitepelt's P.O.V**

Five cats sat beside a pool of water. All former Thunderclan cats, who now hunted in Starclan.

"Why don't we just tell the clans that Sunnykit, Redpaw and Swiftpaw are still alive?" Whitepelt said irritably.

"If they knew, would you really think Foxheart, Icestorm or Stormpaw would leave? No, they would stay behind, waiting. They can't abandon Thunderclan now. Their clan needs them." Runningfire, the former deputy insisted.

"Runningfire is right, and you know it." Squirrletail said seriously.

"You've never had kits. You wouldn't understand how I feel." Whitepelt mumbled.

"I have, and I miss them dearly. I just hope Darkstorm can manage without me." Dawnflower mumbled.

"Actually, what you don't know is that I have had a kit." the former medicine cat hissed.

"But you're a medicine cat! You can't have kits." Dawnflower gasped.

"Well I did." Squirrletail scoffed.

"Yes, and what a marvelous cat he turned out to be." the fifth cat, Leafstar retorted.

"He didn't know I was his mother." Squirrletail muttered.

"Now you're defending him? After what he did to us?" Runningfire growled.

"No, I'm not defending him." Squirrletail growled at her old littermate.

"Oh sure." Leafstar rolled her eyes.

"Will you four just stop bickering?" a small cat stepped out of the bush.

"Hello Swirlpaw, your late." Runningfire smiled.

"Sorry." Swirlpaw was embarrassed.

"It's alright." Whitepelt mewed, pleased to see an old friend.

"Dawnflower, I'm sure your seven beautiful kits will manage. I trust Darkstorm will take good care of them." Swirlpaw mewed. Dawnflower just nodded.

"Now, what are we going to do about Sunnykit, Redpaw and Swiftpaw?" Runningfire asked.

"We should let them deal with what they have to." Leafstar said.

"What? But we have to help them find the clans." Whitepelt insisted.

"I know you want what's best for Sunnykit and Redpaw, but we have to let them deal with it on their own. Don't forget they are safe with the Tribe of Rushing Water." Squirrletail reminded her.

"You don't know what it's like when your own kit is part of those three." Whitepelt mumbled.

"Actually, I do. My brother is part of the three." Swirlpaw retorted.

"Stop arguing. I'm sorry, but I agree with Leafstar. We have to let them work it all out." Dawnflower said calmly.

"Fine." Whitepelt muttered. The other cats agreed.

"Then it's settled. We will watch over them, but we will not interfere." Runningfire reminded them as they all padded away.


	21. New Apprentices

**Sunnykit's P.O.V**

Sunnykit woke up and stretched her tiny paws. If we were still in the clan, I would be an apprentice by now she thought to herself. Cloud was the only other cat in the den. Sunnykit padded out of the den to see many cats running back and forth, doing their duty. Her eyes spotted a small ginger cat limping. _Redpaw_! She padded over to him.

"Did Stoneteller say you could walk around?" she narrowed her blue eyes.

"No. But I can walk around perfectly fine." He winced.

"You should listen to wat Stoneteller tells you!" Sunnykit said sternly.

"I can walk perfectly fine." he paused. "We need to keep going if we are going to make it to home."

"Not until your leg is better." Sunnykit said as she padded away towards Star. She was happily sharing a vole with Spider.

"Stoneteller said he's getting better." Star said, her mouth full of vole.

"That's good." Sunnykit mumbled. _I'm kinda having fun with the tribe!_

"Then you can go back to your clan." Spider said coldly.

"It's going to be kind of sad seeing the three of you go," Star said, ignoring Spider's comment. Spider padded away.

"Yea, it'll be sad to leave. But I still can't wait to get back to my brother, Stormkit." Sunnykit sighed, imagining what Stormkit must look like now. _He's probably a lot bigger now, and stronger._

"I bet you miss him a lot." Star said kindly. Sunnykit nodded.

"I don't know what I do if I didn't have Cloud." Star said. Sunnykit tilted her head. _I didn't know Cloud was her brother!_

__"Betcha didn't know he was my brother, did ya?" Star smiled. Sunnykit just shook her head. _But they look nothing alike!_

"We wouldn't be here now, if it weren't for Redpaw." Star's ears perked up at the mention of the ginger toms name.

"Really?" Star asked.

"Yea. I was careless. I led all the other kits out of the nursery and down to Sunning rocks, where the river is. Redpaw, Foxpaw and Silverpaw found us. They were going to take us back to camp but I slipped on a rock and fell into the river. If it weren't for Redpaw jumping in after me I would have drowned. The river carried us far away from home and then we met Buddy. We're just trying to get home." Star listened as Sunnykit told her the story.

"Wow. What Redpaw did was very brave." Star sighed. Sunnykit just rolled her eyes.

"Sunnykit."

"What?" She spun around to see Redpaw standing behind her.

"We should start walking again soon." said the ginger tom.

"No. Not until your leg is healed." Sunnykit protested.

"My leg is healed. I can walk perfectly fine." Redpaw retorted.

"I meant healed properly!" Sunnykit snapped.

"I just want to get home." Redpaw mumbled.

"I know you miss Icepaw and Foxpaw. You'll see them soon." Sunnykit touched his shoulder with her tail.

"Your right. But as soon as I can walk without any pain at all, we leave."

"Deal." Sunnykit smiled as he limped away. _At least I have more time with the tribe!_

_Foxheart's P.O.V_

"Where's my dad?" Cloudkit wailed over and over. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"You'll see him when we rest!" he growled. Cloudkit hissed and squirmed. Foxheart struggled to keep a firm grip on her. He almost dropped her a few times.

"Keep still!" he hissed at her.

"Having troubles?" Silverstreak laughed. Foxheart just rolled his eyes.

"Lionclaw! Why don't you take Cloudkit for a bit?" Silverstreak called over to strong warrior. He padded over. Foxheart hesitated.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to hurt a Thunderclan kit." Lionclaw hissed as she took Cloudkit away from him. I still don't trust him!

"Thanks." Foxheart mumbled as Lionclaw padded away.

"Don't worry, Lionclaw won't hurt her. He's really gentle." Silverstreak mewed when she saw the look of dismay on the red warriors face. Lionclaw? Gentle? When Hedgehogs fly!

"So, I uh, saw you with Lionclaw last night." He said, changing the subject.

"Yea, so? I see you with Icestorm every second you can." Silverstreak shrugged.

"That's different, Icestorm's my mate." Foxheart objected.

"What's the difference? Lionclaw is my mate." Silverstreak retorted.

"Well, congratulations. I didn't know. You should have told me." Foxheart congratulated her.

"You never asked. You were too busy mooning over Icestorm to even notice." Silverstreak scoffed before padding over to Lionclaw. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a white she-cat padding over to him, a dark tom was behind her. _What do they want now?_ he thought irritably.

"Hi Foxheart." Nightstripe said awkwardly.

"What do you want now?" Foxheart said coldly. _Why won't they leave me alone? Isn't there any Windclan cats they can bother?_

"Jeez, can you blame a she-cat for wanting to get to know her long-lost brother whom she was told he was dead all these moons?" Tigerlily's voice quivered.

"Sorry." Foxheart mumbled.

"I still think you should give them a chance." she said. he didn't have to ask who 'they' were. He knew she meant Ashfeather and Crowwing.

"No. Ashfeather murdered my apprentice's mother. I won't forgive her for that." Foxheart said firmly. Angry, Tigerlily padded away.

"Just put yourself in Ashfeather's paws. How would you feel if you lost a kit, and for moons, go on living thinking he is dead. But suddenly, she finds out that her kit is alive, and well living in another clan? It's painful for her." Nightstripe said before padding away after his sister._ Maybe he's right. How would I feel if I found out that my kit was alive after all these moons?_

"Boo!" He felt a cat pounce on him. Icestorm had him pinned to the ground.

"Did I scare you?" Icestorm asked.

"No." he lied.

"You're a terrible liar. Berrypelt says we are stopping. It's getting pretty late. They are making a patrol to look up ahead. Hollystar said the rest of us should rest." she explained.

"Good. I'm tired. Cloudkit wouldn't stop asking for her father." Foxheart yawned before curling up in a ball. He could feel Icestorm's heart beat through her warm, soft white fur as he fell asleep.

Fernkit's P.O.V

"Heatherberry, can we go play?" Wolfkit asked.

"Alright, just don't get into any trouble!" she called as her five kits bounded away.

"Isn't this great? Now there are more kits to play with!" Turtlekit exclaimed.

"I know! Now I'm not the only tom! There are four toms now." Wolfkit said excitedly.

"Yea, and seven she-kits! Our clan is going to be huge!" Ivykit shrieked.

"No, you mis-counted, Ivykit." Fernkit said.

"No she didn't." Mollykit insisted.

"Yes she did. You forgot about me mouse-brain. There are eight She-kits." Fernkit objected.

"Yes but, you don't play properly. We can't have a blind warrior in our games. Sorry Fernkit." Mollykit apologized.

"Let's go see if the new kits want to play!" Turtlekit exclaimed. The other kits nodded. They padded over to where Darkstorm lay with his seven kits.

"Can the kits come and play?" Wolfkit pleaded, looking directly into the dark warriors green eyes.

"I don't know." Darkstorm hesitated.

"Please can we play with them?" Swirlkit asked.

"Yes, please dad?" Graykit pleaded.

"Alright. I suppose. But don't go to far!" He called to them.

"I'm Wolfkit. These are my sisters, Mollykit, Ivykit, Turtlekit and Fernkit. What're your names?" Wolfkit asked. The white she-kit with orange and spots stepped forward.

"I'm Swirlkit. These are my sisters, Lilykit, Cloudkit and Snowkit. And those are my brothers, Deerkit, Graykit and Larkkit."

"Ok, lets play pass!" Lilykit picked up a small ball of moss and tossed it over Wolfkit.

"Here you go Graykit!" Wolfkit batted it towards the tiny gray kit.

"Pass it to me!" Snowkit squealed. Snowkit passed it Ivykit. Ivykit hit it with her tiny paw, it rolled over to Larkkit.

"Pass it here!" Mollykit called. Larkkit just sat there. Staring at the ball of moss, unsure what to do.

"What's wrong with him?" Turtlekit retorted.

"He's deaf." Deerkit spat at them. _Deaf? So, in a way...He's kinda like me!_" Fernkit thought.

"What good is a deaf warrior? He couldn't even hear the enemies coming.!" Wolfkit sneered.

"Well, A blind warrior isn't very good either! What are you supposed to if you can't see your enemies?" Snowkit snapped. _What did I do? Why are they making fun of me?_

"Fernkit can fight perfectly fine! She can hear and smell her enemies coming!" Turtlekit spat.

"Well Larkkit can see and smell them coming." Swirlkit growled.

"Fernkit could beat Larkkit in a battle any day!" Fernkit guessed that Wolfkit had unsheathed his tiny claws.

"Bet she couldn't!" Cloudkit sneered.

"There may be more of you, but we would still win. Don't you know that our father is Dustfur? He's one of the best fighters in the clan." Mollykit said proudly.

"Darkstorm is better." Graykit growled. He sounded as if he was now face-to-face with Mollykit, Fernkit knew that both kits had their claws unsheathed.

"No way! Dustfur is the best. Hollystar gave him the responsibility to mentor the deputy's son!" Wolfkit snapped.

"Your lieing!" Deerkit scoffed.

"No I'm not!" Wolfkit objected.

"You are so. Berrypelt doesn't have a son." Lilykit spat.

"Yea, and Dustfur mentored Rosepetal. She's a kittypet!" Graykit sneered.

"He did so have a son. But he jumped into the river to save a kit." Ivykit scoffed.

"Oh yea? Which kit?" Snowkit challenged.

"Sunnykit. Stormpaw's sister. But the river drowned Sunnykit and Redpaw. Ask any clan cat. Redpaw was Berrypelt's son and Dustfur was his mentor." Wolfkit glared at them.

"Stop fighting!" Fernkit screeched. All the kits just looked at her.

"But they were making fun of-" Turtlekit started.

"Just stop. It doesn't matter. And you started it!" She attempted to glare where she guessed her littermates were standing.

"Fine, Let's go see if the Shadowclan kits want to play. These kits are no fun anyways." Wolfkit and the other kits began walking away.

"Are you coming Fernkit?" Mollykit asked her.

"No, you go on ahead. Tigerkit is too braggy anyways." Fernkit mewed.

"Ok." She heard her sister pad away with her other siblings. She followed Larkkit's scent and sat behind him. She felt him touch her neck with his tail.

"It's so he knows what you're saying." Graykit explained. Fernkit nodded.

"I'm sorry about my littermates." she said.

"It's alright." she felt him shrug. she was relieved.

"I'm Fernkit." She smiled.

"Why don't you look me in the eye when you talk to me? All the other cats do." Larkkit asked.

"I'm blind."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Larkkit said kindly.

"It's alright." Fernkit shrugged.

"Fernkit!" Fernkit heard her mother call.

"I got to go. Bye Larkkit." She flicked her tail.

"Goodbye Fernkit!" Larkkit called as she padded away.

**Hollystar's P.O.V**

"Berrypelt and Frostfang.I need to speak with you." Hollystar called. The two cats the Thunderclan leader had summoned padded over to her.

"You may already know, but Heatherberry's kits have nearly reached their sixth moon. They will become apprentices." Berrypelt and Frostfang nodded.

"We have to decide what we are going to do about Fernkit." The other cats were silent. They were thinking.

"She can't be a medicine cat, I already have an apprentice." Frostfang mewed.

"Then we have no choice but to make her a warrior." Hollystar said.

"Fernkit would have to have a mentor who's gentle and who will have a lot of patience." said Frostfang.

"What about Lionclaw? He's a nice, fine warrior." Berrypelt suggested.

"No, I don't think Lionclaw is the best choice of mentor for Fernkit. I would have said Foxheart but he is already mentoring Stormpaw. " Hollystar said.

"I think Lionclaw would be a good mentor for Ivykit. She seems kind of jumpy." Frostfang said.

"Yes. Lionclaw will be Ivykit's mentor." Hollystar decided.

"And how about Darkstorm for Wolfkit? I'm sure Dustfur would approve. Darkstorm is his best friend." Berrypelt suggested. Hollystar nodded.

"For Turtlekit, Cherryblossom?" said Frostfang.

"Yes, and for Mollykit Cedarleaf." said Hollystar.

"But we still need a good mentor for Fernkit." said Frostfang.

"I remember one warrior talking to me about mentoring her but I don't quite remember which cat is was." Berrypelt murmured.

"I know, how about-" Frostfang started.

"Icestorm!" Berrypelt shouted. "That's who asked me if she could mentor Fernkit."

"Yes." Hollystar thought or a moment. "Icestorm would be the perfect mentor for Fernkit." She stood up. "Now it is time for two ceremonies."

"Two?" Frostfang asked but Hollystar had already padded away.

"Spottedstar, Runningstar, Flamestar. I have an apprentice ceremony and a warrior ceremony to do." Hollystar told them. They all nodded.

"It is time some of our kits became apprentices as well." said Flamestar.

"Some of our apprentices are ready to be warriors. We need all the warriors and apprentices we can have for this journey." said Runningstar.

"Some kits have reached their sixth moon." Spottedstar said. _There is going to be a lot more apprentices and warriors tonight._ Hollystar thought.

"Cats of all clans. There are some ceremonies we need to do." Spottedstar called. All the cats grew silent.

"We will start with the apprentice ceremony." Flamestar announced.

"There are no kits from Windclan ready to become apprentices yet." Runningstar took a step back.

"From Riverclan, will Stonekit, Mistykit and Reedkit please step forward." Spottedstar called.

"From Shadowclan, will Tigerkit, Rowankit and Whitekit please step forward." Flamestar's voice boomed.

"And from Thunderclan, can Mollykit, Turtlekit, Ivykit, Wolfkit and Fernkit come forward." Hollystar called down. All the kits who had been called stepped forward.

"You have been with the clans for six moons. Are you all ready to begin training as apprentices?" Hollystar asked them.

"Yes." They all called out.

"Stonekit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Thornheart." Spottedstar announced. The young tom stepped forward. They touched noses and he led him away. He repeated the ceremony for Mistykit and Reedkit. Mistypaw was given Streampelt as her mentor while Reedpaw's mentor was Runningbrook.

"Tigerkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Stormheart." Flamestar called. A dark brown tom stepped forward, he touched noses with his new apprentice and led him away. Flamestar chose a tom called Cedarclaw to mentor Rowanpaw, and a she-cat called Kinkfur to mentor Whitepaw. Finally, it was Hollystar;s turn to step forward.

"Ivykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Lionclaw will be your mentor." Lionclaw and Ivypaw touched noses and He led her away.

"Turtlekit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Turtlepaw. Your mentor will Cherryblossom." They touched noses and Cherryblossom led her over to her sister.

"Mollykit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mollypaw. Your mentor will be Cedarleaf." Cedarleaf and Mollypaw touched noses and the two padded away.

"Wolfkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Darkstorm." Darkstorm padded over and touched noses with his new apprentice.

**Icestorm's P.O.V**

Icestorm watched as Hollystar and the other leaders were appointing new apprentices. Foxheart sat beside her.

"Fernkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Fernpaw. You may have some troubles in battle due to your blindness but I have chosen the one warrior I thought that could help you with that. Icestorm will be your mentor."

"Me?" Icestorm choked. She felt Foxheart nudge her forward,as she had done to him when he had been given Stormpaw as an apprentice. She touched noses with Fernkit -Fernpaw now- and led her back down to where Foxheart sat with Stormpaw.

"I'm so happy that your my mentor!" Fernpaw mewed. Icestorm smiled at her, she knew she couldn't see it though.

"A blind warrior?" Wolfheart, of Windclan called out. Icestorm heard Foxheart growl in his direction. She touched his shoulder with the tip of her tail and the two of them turned their attention back to the clan leaders.

"An apprentice is ready to become a warrior from Windclan. Rockpaw, please come forward. " Runningstar called.

"And there are three apprentices from Thunderclan. Dapplepaw, Featherpaw and Rainpaw, please step forward." Hollystar announced. The four apprentices step in front of the two leaders.

"I, Runningstar, leader of Windclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has worked hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior on his behalf. Rockpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked him.

"I do." said the grey tom.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as Rockfall. Starclan honors your loyalty and your strength. Windclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Rockfall respectfully licked his shoulder.

"I, Hollystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices. They have worked to understand and train by your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors on their behalf. Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan even at the cost of your lives?" Hollystar asked them.

"I do." The three she-cats called out.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Dapplepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Dapplespots. Starclan honors you bravery and your pride. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Dapplespots gave her shoulder a respectful lick.

"Featherpaw, you will be known as Featherwind. Starclan honors your skills and loyalty. We welcome you a true warrior of Thunderclan." Featherwind licked Hollystars shoulder respectfully.

"Rainpaw, you will be known as Rainsplash. Starclan honors your agility and kindness. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Hollystar finished.

"Stonepaw! Mistypaw! Reedpaw! Tigerpaw! Rowanpaw! Whitepaw! Mollypaw! Turtlepaw! Ivypaw! Wolfpaw! Fernpaw! Rockfall! Dapplespots! Featherwind! Rainsplash!" The clan cats shouted at out their clan mates. Icestorm spotted Heatherberry, Dustfur and Snowstorm watching their kits proudly.

"That will be us someday." Foxheart murmured softly in her ear. "We'll be sitting in the crowd looking up at our kits proudly as they become warriors."

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately...I have been busy with school work. I know things go really fast in this chapter but I need them to be warriors and apprentices for what I have planned for later on...I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to post the next chapter sooner.**


	22. (current) Allegiances

**I know this may be a little bit late...but I'll admit, it is kind of confusing having to keep up with all the characters and which clan they're in. I hope this helps! **

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **

Hollystar

**Deputy:**

Berrypelt

**Medicine Cat:**

Frostfang

(apprentice: Honeyswirl)

**Warriors:**

****Fernleaf

Deerstripe

Ravenwing

Lionclaw

(apprentice: Ivypaw)

Ivypelt

Robinwing

Snowstorm

Willowtail

Darkstorm

(apprentice: Wolfpaw)

Dustfur

Moonshine

Owlfeather

Rosepetal

Cedarleaf

(apprentice: Mollypaw)

Cherryblossom

(apprentice: Turtlepaw)

Icestorm

(apprentice: Fernpaw)

Foxheart

(apprentice: Stormpaw)

Silverstreak

Featherwind

Dapplespots

Rainsplash

**Apprentices:**

****Stormpaw

Wolfpaw

Mollypaw

Fernpaw

Ivypaw

Turtlepaw

Honeyswirl

**Queens:**

Heatherberry

(caring for Dawnflower's and Darkstorm's kits, Swirlkit, Cloudkit, Snowkit, Lilykit, Deerkit, Graykit and Larkkit)

**Elders:**

Oakpelt

Mousefoot

**WindClan**

**Leader:**

Runningstar

**Deputy:**

Sorrelclaw

**Medicine Cat:**

Leafshrew

**Warriors:**

Crowwing

Ashfeather

Wolfheart

(apprentice: Sunpaw)

Featherpelt

Berrystripe

Barktail

Pineclaw

(apprentice: Bramblepaw)

Smokecloud

Nightstripe

Tigerlily

Rockfall

**Queens:**

Cinderleaf

Sandclaw

**Elders: **

Dapplenose

Larkstripe

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**

Flamestar

**Deputy:**

Tigerstripe

**Medicine Cat:**

Briarleaf

(apprentice: Littlepaw)

**Warriors:**

****Snaketail

(apprentice: Thornpaw)

Shrewpelt

Spiderfur

Weaslenose

Owlwing

(apprentice: Thrushpaw)

Fernclaw

Cedarclaw

(apprentice: Rowanpaw)

Stormheart

(apprentice: Tigerpaw)

Kinkfur

(apprentice: Whitepaw)

Kestrlepelt

Rabbitstripe

Mosspool

Hawkspots

Gorseberry

**Queens:**

Hollyfern

Squirrlefur

**Elders:**

Leafclaw

Dawnshrew

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **

Spottedstar

**Deputy:**

Mossfern

**Medicine Cat:**

Mudwhisker

(apprentice: Pebblepaw)

**Warriors:**

Runningbrook

(apprentice: Reedpaw)

Streampelt

(apprentice: Mistypaw)

Flowsplash

Mistywind

(apprentice: Breezepaw)

Fogheart

Brooktail

(apprentice: Sagepaw)

Jaggedrock

Otterfur

Mudtail

Thornheart

(apprentice: Stonepaw)

Reedclaw

Frogleap

Marshflight

Graybird

Petaltail

Shellstream

**Queens:**

Morningmist

Swanwing

**Elders:**

Icewhisker

Rainstep

Puddleheart


	23. Foxheart's Dream

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

It was just past Moonhigh. Mossfern, Thornheart, Mistywind and Graybird of Riverclan were keeping guard; along with Tigerstripe, Cedarclaw, Hawkspots and Rabbitstripe of Shadowclan; and Sorrelclaw, Rockfall, Featherpelt and Nightstripe from Windclan. From Thunderclan, Berrypelt, Rainsplash, Featherwind and Dapplespots were keeping guard. It was Runningstar's idea that the four new warriors should help guard. The other cats just volunteered. Foxheart lay beside Icestorm, he could feel her warm fur against his flank. He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was in a meadow, on the edge of the meadow, there was a brown tabby she-cat. Foxheart's heart pounded. He knew who that she-cat was.

"Mossfur!" He raced across the meadow to greet his mother.

"Foxpaw!" Mossfur's eyes lit up. The two cats touched noses.

"I'm Foxheart now." Foxheart said proudly._ I have so many questions she could answer._

"Yes, of course. You're a warrior now."

"Mossfur, why? Why didn't you, or any other cat tell me I was a Windclan cat?" Foxheart questioned her.

"So you know. Who told you?" Mossfur's eyes blazed with fiery.

"Frostfang told me."

"She promised. She broke her promise to me." Mossfur murmured.

"She had no choice. Windclan attacked our camp and I was about to kill a warrior named Ashfeather. Frostfang stopped me and told me the truth." Foxheart told her. _She didn't know I became a warrior. She didn't even know that I knew I was Windclan! Does that mean she hasn't been watching over me?_

"Then I forgive her. Will you tell her that? Tell her I forgive her for breaking her promise."

"I will. But why was I never told?" He asked again.

"I couldn't give you up. I loved you too much. Thunderclan needed strong, loyal warriors. If I told you, you would have wanted to leave Thunderclan and join Windclan. Cloudkit and Sorrelkit would have missed you too much. If Sorrelkit and Cloudkit hadn't died, and if you left Thunderclan, Do you really think, that if it came to a battle like that, you could hurt them?" Mossfur asked.

"No. But I still deserved to know." Foxheart insisted.

"You right. I should have told you. There are some cats who I want you to see."

"Who?" Foxheart asked, but Mossfur had already disappeared into the thicket. She returned a moment later with two kits; a brown she-kit and a white tom.

"Who is this?" the she-kit asked.

"He smells familiar, but I don't know where I've smelled him from." the tom frowned.

"Is this-"

"Yes, This is Sorrelkit and Cloudkit." Mossfur interrupted him.

"Cloudkit, Sorrelkit, It's me Foxkit. I'm Foxheart now. I'm a full Thunderclan warrior." He said proudly.

"Wow. You've sure grown big. I'm still older than you though." Sorrelkit beamed. Foxheart laughed, he remembered all those times Sorrelkit had taunted him because of his size.

"I have to go do something, could you watch them till I get back?" Mossfur asked. Foxheart nodded.

"I bet you're a really powerful warrior! I probably would have been twice as strong if-" Cloudkit stopped.

"If we were alive long enough to even become apprentices." Sorrelkit finished for him.

"I bet you would have been stronger than Ravenwing." Cloudkit beamed at Foxheart's comment. He turned to Sorrelkit.

"And you, would have been faster than Hollystar herself." Sorrelkit smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Cloudkit asked. Foxheart nodded.

"I wonder who our mentors would have been." Sorrelkit wondered out loud.

"I bet my mentor would have been Darkstorm. He's so powerful!"

"That's who Hollystar chose for my mentor." Foxheart purred.

"Really? No wonder you're so strong." Cloudkit mewed.

"I wish Deerstripe was my mentor. He was the fastest cat in the clan! I bet he could even outrun a bunch of mangy Windclan cats!" She quickly turned to Foxheart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She said quietly.

"It's alright." Foxheart shrugged.

"Who did Deerstripe mentor?" Sorrelkit asked.

"He mentored Cherrykit." Foxheart said.

"Cherrykit?" Cloudkit repeated.

"Yes, do you remember Willowtail?"

"I think so. She was one of the she-cats who were expecting kits, right?" Sorrelkit asked.

"Yes. Willowtail had three kits. Cherrykit, Honeykit and Cedarkit."

"Yea, one of them was Goldenflower." Sorrelkit said.

"Yes, Goldenflower only had one kit though. She named her Silverkit. She's Silverstreak now."

"The other she-cat was Snowsomething, right?" Cloudkit asked.

"Yes, Snowstorm. She too had three kits. Rainkit, Dapplekit and Featherkit. They are all warriors now. except Honeyswirl, She wanted to be a medicine cat." Foxheart told them.

"Do you have your own apprentice?" Cloudkit asked him.

"Yes, I do. His name is Stormpaw. He's Sunnykit's brother. I bet you play games with her all the time."

"Whitepelt keeps her in the den all the time, I think she's just afraid of losing her kit again." Mossfur said quickly. Foxheart didn't even realise she was behind him.

"Mossfur, Do you think I could...umm...see Redpaw?"

"Are you talking about Redkit? He had a sister didn't he?" Cloudkit asked.

"Yes! His sister was Icekit!" They're warriors now. What are their warrior names?" Sorrelkit asked.

"Icekit is Icestorm now. But Redkit never made it past apprenticeship."

"How come we've never seen him around then?" Cloudkit asked his mother.

"He looks different now silly. He's not a tiny kit anymore." Mossfur said nervously._ Is she hiding something?_

"He probably didn't change that much. He never got a chance to grow that big." Sorrelkit protested.

"Foxheart, If I asked you do something, would you?" Mossfur asked, ignoring the two kits.

"Yes. Of course I would." Foxheart said. _What could she want me to for her that she can't do herself?_

"I want you to forgive Ashfeather."

"But-"

"Perhaps if you saw what happened, you would understand." Foxheart could feel the forest spinning. Mossfur, Sorrelkit and Cloudkit began to fade away. The forest began to slow down. Foxheart found himself in the Windclan camp.

"Leafpaw! Hurry up!" a black tom growled.

"I'm coming!" a tortoise-shell apprentice came running, her mouth full of herbs. _That must be Leafshrew._

"If you're going to be a medicine cat you need to learn to be on time." The black tom hissed.

"Larkstripe, It's not her fault you sent her to collect herbs!" a cream-colored apprentice protested.

"Yes, I suppose your right. Leafpaw bring those herbs to the nursery, Ashfeather is kitting." Larkstripe padded into a den, Foxheart guessed that it was the nursery.

"Featherpaw, I can defend myself!" Leafpaw snapped at the cream-colored apprentice.

"Wolfpaw! Want to come see the new kits with me?" a brown apprentice asked hopefully.

"Sure Cinderpaw, I'll be right there." Foxheart turned and saw Wolfheart. _That must be Wolfheart when he was an apprentice. He still looks scary!_

"Well, I'm sorry for sticking up for my sister. I don't like it when he yells at you for nothing." Featherpaw growled before padding away. Leafpaw hurried into the nursery.

"Where's Crowing?" a brown she-cat asked.

"Sorrelclaw, you sent him on a patrol." a black tom stared at her in wonder.

"Oh. Yes, I remember now." Sorrelclaw said, embarrassed.

"It's alright." the tom shrugged.

"Berrypaw!" Sorrelclaw called to a gray apprentice.

"Yes?"

"Go and find Crowwing. Tell him he is needed in the camp." The warrior said. the apprentice nodded before racing across the moor.

Sorrelclaw turned and padded into the nursery. Foxheart followed her inside. There weren't as many cats in there as Foxheart thought there would be. There were three kits at Ashfeather's belly. A white kit with black stripes, a black kit, and a rusty kit with a white-tail tip and black-ear tips.

"I'm here!" Crowwing burst into the nursery.

"Just in time to meet your kits. Two toms and a She-cat." Leafpaw mewed.

"Have you named them?" Sorrelclaw asked.

"No, I was waiting for Crowwing." Ashfeather said.

"The white kit, could be called Tigerkit because of his black stripes." Crowwing suggested.

"That is the she-cat." Ashfeather purred in amusement.

"Then, Tigerkit probably wouldn't be the best name for her." Crowwing said, embarrassed.

"No, I think Tigerkit is the perfect name for her. And for the rusty tom, Foxkit. He kind of resembles a fox." Ashfeather mewed.

"And for the black tom, Nightkit." Crowwing said.

"Tigerkit, Nightkit and Foxkit. Those are beautiful names." Featherpaw purred.

"Foxheart." Foxheart turned around to see Mossfur.

"Come with me." Foxheart nodded and followed.

"Where are we going?" Foxheart asked.

"Well, you're going to back into the nursery."

"I was just in there." Foxheart protested.

"Yes, but now it is a few sun rises after you were born." Confused, Foxheart did as she said. The cats were gone. There was only Ashfeather and another queen laying there. The other queen had only one kit. All four kits were playing.

"I'm the Windclan leader!" Nightkit mewed.

"You were the Windclan leader last time. It's my turn!" Foxkit protested.

"Foxkit you can be the Windclan leader next time, ok? Right now you can be the Shadowclan leader."

"I'll be the Thunderclan leader!" Tigerkit mewed.

"That's not fair. That means I have to be the Riverclan leader. I don't want to lead a clan full of smelly fish-eaters!" the other kit protested.

"Thats too bad. The other clan's are already taken." Tigerkit said.

"Windclan! Attack! Shadowclan is invading!" Nightkit pounced on Foxkit. Foxheart watched as the two kits wriggled on the ground.

"Nightkit! Tigerkit! Foxkit! It's time for bed." Ashfeather called.

"Aww. But we weren't done playing!" Nightkit wailed.

"You can play again tomorrow."

"But how come Barkkit doesn't have to go to sleep!" Foxkit protested.

"Barkkit is four moons older than you three." All three kits gave in andcurl up beside their mother. Soon, Ashfeather and the kits fell asleep. Foxkit opened his eyes and carefully got up without disturbing his mother or his littermates. Foxkit slowly padded out of the nursery. Foxheart followed him._ I'm following myself!_

Foxkit padded over to where Foxheart guessed the dirt place was.

"Foxkit, where do you think your going?" Foxheart turned and saw that Barkkit was standing behind Foxkit.

"I was just going to make dirt." Foxkit lied.

"Ok. If you were going to sneak out of the camp I could have shown you a safer place. Dapplenose always patrols around here." Barkkit turned away.

"Wait! Where is the safe place to sneak out?" Foxkit asked.

"I knew you were sneaking out. Come on, it's over here!" Barkkit smiled. Foxkit followed him out of the dirt place and towards a small hole.

"Me, Wolfpaw and Cinderpaw found this hole when they were still in the nursery." Barkkit told him.

"Here it is. You go first." Foxheart watched as the kits crawled through the hole. Foxheart crawled out after them, he barely fit.

"So, where were you planning on going?" Barkkit asked.

"I don't know. I wanted to take a look around."

"Come with me. I'll show you the Thunderclan border."

"You know where that is?" Foxkit's eyes grew big.

"Yes. Wolfpaw took me. And now I'll take you." Barkkit led Foxkit all the way to the border. Foxheart followed.

"Wow. Is all that forest Thunderclan territory?"

"Most of it. Further on is Shadowclan territory. I've never been there." Barkkit said.

"Barkkit, What's that smell?" Foxkit asked him.

"What smell?"

"I don't know. I've never smelled it before." Foxkit tasted the air again.

"Um, Foxkit? I think it's a fox."

"What would make you think that?" Foxkit asked.

"Maybe because I see a fox." Barkkit's voice quivered.

"What do we do?" Foxkit asked.

"Run!" Barkkit sprinted as fast as he could. His legs were a lot longer than Foxkit's so he was a lot faster. The fox blocked Foxkit's path. He had no choice but to run in the other direction, into Thunderclan territory. Foxheart was about to run after the frightened Foxkit when Mossfur stopped him.

"No, you must go back to the Windclan camp." Foxheart nodded and ran after Barkkit. When he arrived at the camp, the cats were already stirring.

"Where is Foxkit? Where is my son?" Ashfeather was shouting.

"Barkkit!" A cream-colored queen came running over to her kit.

"Y-yes Sandclaw?" the kit stammered.

"Where is Foxkit?" She asked him.

"I-i don't k-know. W-we saw a-a fox. We ran but I don't know if the f-fox got him."

"Crowwing, Lead a patrol to find him." Runningstripe, the Windclan deputy ordered. Crowwing nodded before calling over some cats and racing away. Follow them! a voice in Foxheart's head told him. He raced off after the patrol.

"Crowwing! I found something!" Wolfpaw shouted at him.

"What is it?" Crowwing asked.

"Blood." Cinderpaw gasped.

"Foxkit's scent is here, it also smells like a fox." Dapplespots shuddered.

"I'm sorry Crowwing, but I think the fox took him away." a different cat said, Foxheart wasn't sure who it was.

"No, I'm going to keep looking." Crowwing ran away and disappeared over the hill.

"Now you understand what happened." Foxheart heard Mossfur tell him. He turned around to see her.

"So, it was my fault. I would still be a Windclan cat if I never snuck out."

"Yes. Now go onto Thunderclan territory." Foxheart didn't object, he dashed off in the direction of the Thunderclan camp. He could see Frostfang, standing over Foxkit. Foxheart could smell Foxkit's fear. He could tell that Frostfang could too.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm a medicine cat." Frostfang picked him up and padded away. Foxheart ran up the ravine. He could see Thunderclan cats padding around in the camp. He could recognise some of the cats. Ravenwing, Berrypelt, Dawnflower, Sandpelt and Lionclaw.

"Hollybreeze! I found a kit in the forest!"_ Hollybreeze? If Hollystar isn't leader yet than who is?_

"Frostfang, what is the meaning of this?" A black tom growled. He jumped down from the high ledge.

"Sparrowstar, I found a frightened kit in the forest. I wasn't going to let it die."

"Can Hollybreeze, Frostfang and Mossfur come and speak to me im my den. Frostfang, bring the kit." Frostfang nodded and the four cats padded into his den. Foxheart followed them.

"Where did you find this kit?" Sparrowstar asked.

"I found him near the Windclan border. He smells of Windclan too." Frostfang said.

"I can organise a patrol now to take him back. His mother must be frantic." Hollybreeze suggested.

"No." Sparrowstar shook his head.

"Will we wait till sunhigh?" Mossfur asked.

"No, This kit will stay in Thunderclan. Thunderclan needs more warriors. With so little apprentices now that Swirlpaw and Swiftpaw are gone..." He sighed.

"But won't Windclan notice that we have an extra kit at the same time they lose one?" Hollybreeze pointed out.

"They don't need to know. We won't even tell them." Sparrowstar said.

"I suppose so. I could take him in with my kits." Mossfur murmured. The other cats agreed.

"Mossfur, take him into the nursery and introduce him to his new littermates." The brown queen nodded. She picked up the kit and padded out of the den. Foxheart padded after her.

"Am I going to see Nightkit, Tigerkit and Barkkit?" Foxkit asked her.

"No, your going to meet some nice kits though." Mossfur said softly.

"Mossfur! Your back!" a brown kit purred. _Sorrelkit_.

"Who's that?" a tiny white kit mewed.

"This is-" Mossfur hesitated.

"I'm Foxkit." he purred. Mossfur placed Foxkit down carefully. The other kits began surrounding him.

"I'm Sorrelkit! This is my brother Cloudkit!" she purred.

"Hi!" a ginger kit said. _Redpaw! Redkit then._

"Hi." Foxkit said softly.

"I'm Redkit, this is my sister Icekit." His tiny tail pointed to the white kit beside him.

"You don't smell like us. Where are you from?" Icekit asked.

"I-i don't know." Foxkit frowned.

"It's ok. He'll start smelling like us eventually." Mossfur smiled.

"Let's get you introduced to the other cats in here." a White she-cat said.

"I'm Goldenflower." said a golden she-cat. Her belly was round.

"I'm Fernleaf." said the white she-cat.

"I'm Snowstorm." said a cream-colored she-cat, her belly was round like the other one.

"And I'm Willowtail." a grey queen mewed. Her belly was also round.

"I can't wait till I'm a warrior!" Redkit purred._ Too bad you never made it that far._ Foxheart thought sadly. The Thunderclan nursery began fading away. Foxheart sat up. He saw Icestorm laying beside him. _I'll give them a chance. It's my fault, not theirs._

**Icestorm's P.O.V**

"Icestorm, it's your turn to keep guard." Rainsplash nudged her awake. Icestorm stood up and shook her pelt. Her white fur shined in the moonlight. Foxheart was sound asleep. She didn't want to wake him. Icestorm padded over to where the other cats stood guard.

"Hey Icestorm!" Rosepetal purred.

"Hi!" Icestorm smiled. Rosepetal, Moonshine and Owlfeather were also keeping guard.

"Wait! Do you smell that?" Owlfeather's eyes widened.

"It's smells like a rogue." A white Windclan she-cat with black stripes growled. _That's Foxheart's sister._

"He's not that far from here, he's coming in our direction. Should we wake the deputy's?" A black Windclan tom asked. _And that's his brother._

"Yea, he's just over there." A Shadowclan tom mewed. Icestorm padded over to her father.

"Berrypelt, a rogue is coming our way." She hissed in his ear. He woke up immediately. The other Clan deputy's were beginning to stir.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerstripe, the Shadowclan deputy hissed at the rogue.

"I'm come looking for the Clan cats who live in the forest." The tom hissed.

"We are the Clans of the forest. What do you want?" Sorrelclaw demanded.

"Many moons ago, My mate came to the forest." said the Rogue.

"And what does this have to do with us?" The white Windclan she-cat hissed.

"She came with three kits. My kits. I've come for them." the Rogue said calmly.

"You can't just demand to take some of our cats like that." Berrypelt growled.

"They are my kits!" The Rogue spat, his grey fur puffing out.

"What were their names?" Mossfern asked.

"I believe they were, Moon, Owl and Rose." the Rogue replied.

"I know the cat's you are looking for." Berrypelt mewed.

"Where are they?" The rogue demanded.

"We're right here." Rosepetal, Owlfeather and Moonshine stepped forward.


	24. Losing a Clan Mate

**Icestorm' P.O.V**

"We're right here." Rosepetal, Owlfeather and Moonshine steeped forward.

"It really is you! you don't know how long I've been waiting to find you." The tom mewed.

"Are you really our father?" Moonshine asked uncertainly.

"Yes, my name is Blaze." said the tom.

"My name is Owlfeather now. This is Moonshine and Rosepetal." Owlfeather flicked his tail towards his littermates.

"I can't believe I found you. I remember the day Midnight disappeared, I followed her scent all the way to the forest. Many cats nearby who saw her told me that she was near death. They told me the kits probably didn't make it. I didn't believe them. I couldn't. Part of me knew you were still alive. I'm just so happy I've found you." He told them.

"What are you doing here?" Berrypelt demanded. His ginger fur bristled in the moonlight. He dug his claws into the dirt, he didn't like this cat.

"I thought I made that clear." The tom stared at him blankly. Icestorm could hear the low growl in Berrypelt's throat. _Oh Starclan! Please don't let Berrypelt attack him!_

"What if they don't want to go with you?" Berrypelt hissed. He arched his back, ready to pounce.

"But what if they do?" Blaze spat, he unsheathed his claws.

"Stop!" Rosepetal jumped in front of the two toms.

"Shouldn't it be our decision?" Moonshine asked.

"Yes. If you chose to leave, Starclan would understand. Perhaps Clan life wasn't for you." Hollystar padded up beside Rosepetal, Moonshine and Owlfeather. By now, the other cats began stirring. There was a crowd of cats gathering around. Icestorm saw Foxheart pad over with Fernpaw and Stormpw. Foxheart had his eyes fixed on the three cats._ Foxheart was the closest to them. If they left Foxheart would be broken._

"Rosepetal, Moonshine, Owlfeather, Do you want to go with him?" Berrypelt asked, there was still tension in his voice but most of the anger was gone.

"Blaze, I'm sorry. But I live with the Thunderclan now. I'm not going to leave my Clan when they need me." Moonshine mewed.

"What about you, Rosepetal?" Blaze's green eyes stared at her.

"I-I'm sorry. But like Moonshine said, I live with the clans now. They need us." Rosepetal said.

"Shouldn't we think about this?" Owlfeather said to them.

"What's there to think about?" Moonshine growled.

"I mean, when we were kits we would wonder why Midnight left us. Now we have our father, don't you even want to get to know him just a little?" Owlfeather asked them.

"Our clan needs us. We're warriors, not kittypets." Rosepetal growled. Does that mean Owlfeather is leaving the Clan? Icestorm thought.

"Ever since we joined Thunderclan, cats have treated us differently. They always called us kittypets. They always glared at us. We were never trusted. What's the point in staying?" Owlfeather snapped.

"To prove that we are loyal. To prove that they can trust us." Moonshine hissed.

"Well what if I don't want that? They're never going to trust us. To them, we'll always be outsiders." Owlfeather scoffed. The three grey warriors were staring at each other in fiery. This was the first time Icestorm had ever seen the three of them argue. They were closer than most littermates, closer than her and Redpaw were.

"Owlfeather, I'm sorry you feel like that." Berrypelt mewed.

"Owlfeather." Foxheart stepped up to the young warrior.

"Foxheart, I'm sorry. But maybe being a warrior isn't the right thing for me." Owlfeather said. Icestorm could see the pain in Foxheart's eyes. She could tell that Owlfeather could see that too.

"I understand. But, if you stayed-" Foxheart was cut off.

"Don't try to talk my son into changing his mind." Blaze growled at Foxheart.

"He still hasn't made his decision." Foxheart hissed. Foxheart unsheathed his claws. Blaze unsheathed his claws as well.

"Honeyswirl?" Owlfeather called into the crowd of cats. Honeyswirl pushed past a group of cats.

"Yes Owlfeather?" She asked.

"If you see Sunnykit in Starclan, will you tell her I'm sorry?" Owlfeather asked.

"What are you sorry for?" Honeyswirl asked.

"For giving up what she's always wanted. She wanted to be Warrior."

"I will." Honeyswirl promised.

"And, If you see Redpaw, tell him I'll always look up to him. What he did for Sunnykit was very brave. He'll always be my hero." Owlfeather said.

"I promise I'll tell them." Honeyswirl vowed.

"Foxheart?" Owlfeather turned to him.

"Yes Owlfeather?" Foxheart's ears perked up.

"Thank you, when Hollystar first brought us into the clan, you were there for us. All the other cat's glared at us but you didn't. You thought of us like your Clan mates. That's all we ever wanted. To be accepted." Owlfeather mewed. Foxheart nodded.

"Hollystar." Owlfeather turned to the Thunderclan leader.

"Yes Owlfeather?"

"Thank you for letting me, Rosepetal and Moonshine join Thunderclan."

"No problem. I would do anything for my sister's kit." Hollystar mewed.

"What do you mean?" Owlfeather asked.

"Midnight is my sister. I was born a kittypet. Swallowstar let me join Thunderclan when I was six moons old."

"So, your my kin?" Owlfeather asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Hollystar answered.

"Thank you for accepting me in the Clan. It's just not the right life for me." Owlfeather said.

"I'm proud of you. You were a fine warrior." Hollystar mewed.

"Rosepetal, Moonshine?" Owlfeather said finally.

"Yes?" The two cats mewed at the same time.

"I'll miss you." Owlfeather said.

"I'll miss you too." Moonshine mewed.

"I'll never forget you." Rosepetal pressed her nose against his muzzle.

"Goodbye." Owlfeather said as he and Blaze padded away, leaving the clans behind.

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

"Should you be walking on your paws?" a she-cat said.

"I'm fine." Redpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Oh ok. I'm Star That Shines In Night." she purred.

"I'm Redpaw."

"Wanna go for a walk? It must be boring staying in the cave all the time." said Star, her blue eyes twinkled.

"Sure." Redpaw shrugged. She's just being friendly.

"Come on!" They padded to the mouth of the cave.

"Where are we going?" Redpaw asked.

"Let's go to my favorite place! It's really pretty." Star padded down a path. Redpaw followed, but he could feel a cat watching him.

"We're always there!" Star called over her shoulder.

"What is this place where we are going?" Redpaw couldn't help but ask.

"It's just around this turn." Star replied. Star suddenly stopped. Redpaw almost ran into her.

"Careful, you might fall over the edge." Star warned. Redpaw glanced over her shoulder, they were standing on a cliff. He sat beside her and stared out. He could see the tops of tree's. Just over the tops of tree's he could see the outline of a lake.

"How far is that lake?" Redpaw asked.

"I don't know. It's pretty far though." Star mewed.

"It must be." Redpaw mumbled. Maybe the clans are just beyond the lake! Or maybe we're going in the wrong direction.

"We better get back to the Tribe, they might get worried if your gone." Star mewed. Redpaw nodded. Redpaw caught a black apprentice glaring at him when Star and him got back to the cave. Star padded off the join the other apprentices. The black apprentice padded over to him.

"So, you and Star went for a walk?" he said.

"Yes." Redpaw replied.

"Well, I'll warn you now. Back off." he growed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." Redpaw said.

"Star is mine. She was mine first. Back off." He growled before padding away. What is he talking about? Redpaw thought as he padded into the cave.


	25. Icestorm's News

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"I'm going to miss him." Rosepetal mewed.

"I'm sure a lot of cats will, but we need to keep going." Hollystar said.

"Are all the kits ready to go?" Runningstar asked the clans. When multiple cats nodded, they began walking. Foxheart knew what he had to do. He glanced around until he spotted the cat he was looking for.

"Ashfeather." He called. He padded over to the ginger she-cat's side.

"Oh, Foxheart." Ashfeather mewed.

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you." Foxheart said. He watched her amber eyes twinkle.

"Thank you. I wanted to tell you I was sorry. Perhaps if I had been a better mother you wouldn't have left Windclan." Ashfeather sighed.

"No, I shouldn't have wandered out. If I had listened to you instead of sneaking out with Barktail we would have never been attacked by that fox. I would still be in Windclan." Foxheart mewed.

"It's not to late to come back." Ashfeather purred hopefully. Foxheart knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry. But I'm a Thunderclan cat at heart. I have a mate, an apprentice and lots of friends. If it ever came to battle, I wouldn't be able to hurt a single cat." Foxheart shook his head.

"but do you think you could hurt me? Or Crowwing? and what about Tigerlily and Nightstripe? Could you hurt any of us if it came to a blood thirsty battle?" Ashfeather asked.

"No. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't attack any other cat. I'm going to stay loyal to Thunderclan." Foxheart said firmly.

"Yes, of course. Foxheart, you have the heart of a true warrior. I'm proud that you are my son." Ashfeather dipped her head and padded away.

"Foxheart, what was that about?" Icestorm pressed her nose against his muzzle.

"I forgave her. It wasn't her fault." Foxheart mewed.

"It's about time. You can really stay mad at someone." Icestorm purred.

"I have to talk to Frostfang, will you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course." Icestorm touched his shoulder with her tail. The two cats padded over to the medicine cat.

"What can I do for you?" she asked when she saw them.

"I have a message for you." Foxheart mewed.

"What is it?" Frostfang asked.

"It's from Mossfur, she forgives you for breaking your promise." Foxheart said.

"Mossfur? She came to you?" Frostfang's eyes brightened.

"Yes. She told me to tell you that she forgives you for breaking your promise. She understands that I needed to know." Foxheart said.

"I'm glad she does. I was worried she would be angry with me."

"She isn't. She is very happy. She's with Cloudkit and Sorrelkit." Foxheart mewed.

"Did you see them?" Frostfang asked.

"Yes. They were surprised to see how big I've grown. They were also jealous that I had an apprentice of my own." Foxheart purred.

"You must miss them a lot." Icestorm mewed.

"Yes. I do. I remember all the trouble you, me, Redpaw, Cloudkit and Sorrelkit used to get into." Foxheart purred, remembering all their great memories.

"I miss them too. Sorrelkit always had lots of fun games to play. And Cloudkit made a great Thunderclan leader." Icestorm laughed.

"Yes, you kits were a handful. Do you remember when you went missing? Swallowstar had the clan searching for you kits." Frostfang mewed.

"We were in the camp the entire time." Icestorm objected.

"Yes, you were hiding. And then you all fell asleep. You were lucky Goldenflower found you." Frostfang purred.

"Foxheart!" Foxheart turned to see the Thunderclan deputy.

"Yes Berrypelt?" He asked.

"Could you climb to the top of that tree? We need to see what's up ahead." Berrypelt called.

"Sure!" He shouted back at him. He turned to Icestorm and Frostfang. "I have to go do something for Berrypelt. I'll be back." He sprinted for the tree Berrypelt had motioned to and climbed. Once he got to the top, he looked as far as he could see.

"What do you see?" He heard Berrypelt shout at him.

"I-I see a lake!" Foxheart shouted back. He flexed his claws and slowly climbed back down. When he got to the bottom branch he jumped and landed smoothly beside the deputy.

"I saw a lake." Foxheart repeated.

"A lake?" Tigerlily asked.

"That would be great for Riverclan! Lakes have lots of fish!" a Riverclan apprentice mewed.

"And it was surrounded by forest." Foxheart added.

"That would make great Shadowclan and Thunderclan territory." Rabbitstripe from Shadowclan purred.

"There may be moorland there too!" Barktail exclaimed.

"We will head for this lake then." Flamestar said, the other clan leaders agreeing. Foxheart padded back over to Icestorm while the Clan leaders were discussing what to do.

"Isn't this great? We might have a new home." Foxheart said proudly.

"Foxheart, there's something I need to tell you." Icestorm said. Foxheart's heart beat rapidly. He wasn't sure why he was afraid of what she was going to say.

"What is it?" Foxheart asked, his heart pounding.

"I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure. Frostfang clarified that I was right." Icestorm said slowly.

"Tell me what?" Foxheart asked.

"Foxheart, I'm expecting kits." Icestorm mewed.

**Redpaw's P.O.V**

"Hi Redpaw!" Star mewed. Redpaw's heart pounded.

"H-hi Star." Redpaw stammered. _Why am I fumbling my words around her?_

"Oh! you're not limping anymore!" Star exclaimed.

"Nope. My leg is better. Whatever those herbs are that Stonesteller gave me are working. We'll be able to go home soon. It won't be long now." Redpaw mewed. He saw her smile disappear.

"I'll miss you." Star mewed sadly. "Sunnykit too, of course." She added quickly. Redpaw could sense her nervousness, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll miss you too." Redpaw purred.

"Redpaw!" Sunnykit padded over to him.

"Hey Sunnykit!" Star mewed.

"Hi, Buddy told me that since your leg is better we are leaving tomorrow. Isn't it great?! I'll miss the tribe of course but I can't wait to see Stormkit." Sunnykit said excitedly.

"Don't you want to see Foxpaw and Icepaw?" Sunnykit asked after he didn't answer.

"Of course. It's just," He glanced at Star who was sitting there, her eyes deep in sadness. "We've made friends here too." Redpaw finished.

"I know. But I still want to get home to my clan mates, to my family. I want to see Rainkit, Featherkit, Dapplekit, Stormkit, Moonkit, Owlkit ad Rosekit. They are probably all apprentices now. Foxpaw and Icepaw are probably warriors." Sunnykit pointed out.

"I know, but I don't want to leave so soon." he sighed. Sunnykit hissed before padding away. Redpaw watched her leave, leaving just him and Star.

"Star." Redpaw started.

"Yes?" her eyes sparkled.

"I don't want to leave. I would miss you too much." Redpaw mewed.

"I would miss you too." Star said.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Redpaw pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Redpaw could tell he had confused her.

"I could stay here, with you. I could stay with the Tribe. Sunnykit and Buddy don't need me." Redpaw suggested.

"I can't ask you to do that. I know you want to go home, I can't keep you from doing that. You have a family and some friends who miss you." Star shook her head.

"But I would miss you. I don't want to leave without you." Redpaw licked her ear. Her ears perked up. He could tell she had an idea.

"You don't have to. I could come with you!" Star said happily.

"But then you would be leaving your home. What about your brother, Cloud?"

"If it were to be with you, I would be okay with it, and Cloud doesn't need me. He has Robin, River and Spider to take care of him." Star said.

"Are you sure? Do you really want to leave the Tribe and come to Thunderclan with me?" Redpaw asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure." Star nodded. Redpaw knew she wasn't lying.

"Ok, We're leaving tomorrow at sun high." Redpaw smiled.

"I'd better go tell the Tribe. They'll need to know. I'll talk to Cloud first." Star padded away. _Foxpaw, I'll be home before you know it._ Redpaw thought.


	26. Framed

*******SPOILER ALERT*This chapter gets pretty violent. Just warning you now. **

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"You are?" Foxheart said, his heart pounded._ Am I really going to be a father?_ He thought.

"Yes. Frostfang told me I was expecting kits." Icestorm mewed proudly.

"Your going to make a wonderful mother." Foxheart pressed his nose against her muzzle.

"And your going to make a wonderful father." Icestorm purred.

"I'm just worried our kits won't have a home to be born into." Foxheart mumbled.

"I'm sure we'll find the lake before they are born." Icestorm said comfortably.

"I hope so." Foxheart sighed. I just hope I can be the best father for them.

"Foxheart? Do you think you can carry Larkkit? He's getting really heavy!" Rainsplash exclaimed.

"Sure." Foxheart took the ginger kit from her. Larkkit began squirming.

"Stop wriggling!" Foxheart hissed at him. Larkkit said nothing. Foxheart remembered he was deaf.

"Foxheart! Foxheart come here!" Tigerlily called to him. He glanced at Icestorm. She nodded her approval before he padded over to his sister.

"What is it?" Foxheart hissed, sounding harsher than he meant to.

"Is that cat of yours supposed to be walking away?" Tigerlily flicked her tail towards Lionclaw. He jumped over a huge boulder and disappeared.

"I'll go check it out." Foxheart growled.

"I can come with you if you want." Tigerlily offered.

"I'll be fine on my own. It's Thunderclan business. Thanks for telling me though." Tigerlily nodded as Foxheart went to investigate. Foxheart padded around the boulder to see Berrypelt and Lionclaw. Foxheart crouched down so he wasn't seen.

"Lionclaw, why did you follow me?" Berrypelt demanded.

"I should have been appointed deputy." Lionclaw hissed.

"What? Lionclaw what are you talking about?" Berrypelt questioned.

"Hollystar should have made me deputy after Runningfire died. I was more experienced then you." Lionclaw hissed.

"Hollystar felt I was the best choice. I've helped lead our clan through some tough times." Berrypelt growled.

"Well, not after tonight you won't. Hollystar will have to make me deputy once your out-of-the-way." Lionclaw pounced on Berrypelt, catching him by surprise. Berrypelt tried to defend himself but Lionclaw was too powerful. With one swift move of Lionclaw's paw, Berrypelt was dead. Foxheart jumped out of his hiding place.

"Lionclaw." He hissed through Larkkit's soft fur. He could smell the ginger kit's fear. He would be scared too.

"You. I can't let you or the young kit live. Not after what you've seen." Lionclaw hissed.

"You wouldn't kill a pure Thunderclan kit." Foxheart mewed.

"Why not? I've killed an apprentice. I just killed the Thunderclan deputy and I've killed a medicine cat. They were all pure Thunderclan. Killing this kit wouldn't change anything."

"Squirrletail. You killed her, not a badger." Foxheart said.

"Your not as stupid as I thought you were." Lionclaw laughed.

"But who was the apprentice?" Foxheart questioned. _It couldn't have been Swiftpaw, he was taken by twolegs. Not killed. Though he's probably dead by now._

"Swirlpaw. She was my apprentice, Swiftpaw's sister. They saw me kill Squirrletail and they tried to tell Sparrowstar. I had to kill her. I just sent Swiftpaw away. Nobody suspected anything. Now I'm going to kill you." Lionclaw attacked. Foxheart was ready. He threw Larkkit on the ground. He dodged Lionclaw's attack. Lionclaw towered over Larkkit. Foxheart lounged at Lionclaw._ I can't let him hurt Larkkit!_ Foxheart raked Lionclaw's back. Lionclaw flipped and landed on top of Foxheart. Foxheart was horrified to see that Larkkit was dangling from his jaws. He was too late.

"No!" Foxheart screamed. He twisted away from Lionclaw. Foxheart jumped at him once more, managing to pin him to the ground. There was blood everywhere. Foxheart's rusty fur was matted in scarlet. Foxheart bit down onto Lionclaw's chest. Lionclaw used his back legs to push Foxheart off of him. Foxheart padded over to Larkkit's motionless body. He picked him up in his jaws. He felt Lionclaw jump on his back. Foxheart pinned him down once more, but this time some one pulled him off.

"Foxheart! Lionclaw! What happened here?" Hollystar demanded. Many cats had gathered around.

"I was talking to Berrypelt and Foxheart attacked us. We wouldn't fight back because he had Larkkit in his jaws. The kit was squealing for help. Foxheart killed Berrypelt and then Larkkit. He would have killed me too if you hadn't pulled him off me." Lionclaw panted.

"My kit!" Darkstorm screamed. He sniffed his son's body, refusing to look up at his former apprentice.

"Foxheart why did you do this?" Hollystar demanded.

"I didn't! Lionclaw was the one who killed them!" Foxheart protested.

"It wouldn't be the first time you attacked me." Lionclaw hissed, remembering when Foxheart had attacked the warrior when he was an apprentice._ He deserved it._

"Berrypelt!" Fernleaf gasped. She ran to her mate's side. Icestorm pushed past all the other cats. Her eyes widened when she saw her father's body.

"Foxheart, how could you?" Icestorm spat.

"Icestorm, I didn't do it." Foxheart said._ No. No. No. No. No. No. They have to believe me_

"Did anyone see what happened?" Hollystar asked the other cats. No cat stepped forward to say anything.

"Foxheart, tell me why you did this." Hollystar told him.

"Wait!" A voice called out from the group of cats. Hollystar turned around, trying to find the cat who spoke up.

"I don't know completely what happened. But Foxheart wouldn't have gone if it hadn't been for me. I told him that Lionclaw was sneaking away. He went over to see what he was up to. I didn't see anything else." Tigerlily mewed.

"I should have never given him Larkkit." Rainsplash muttered.

"Then I won't do anything until we know who killed Berrypelt and Larkkit. I want both Foxheart and Lionclaw well guarded until we find out the truth." Hollystar announced.

"Who will be the new deputy?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Yea, Thunderclan needs a new deputy before Moonhigh!" Darkstorm shouted.

"Give me some time to think about it. I will announce the new deputy soon." Hollystar mewed.

"Who will guard them first?" Snowstorm asked.

"I can guard Lionclaw." Silverstreak offered.

"And I'll guard Foxheart." Icestorm said.

"Alright." Hollystar mewed. Icestorm padded over to him.

"Icestorm. I didn't do it. You have to believe me." Foxheart begged.

"I believe you. I don't think you could have done that to my father. Or to Larkkit. You wouldn't kill Thunderclan cats." Foxheart sighed in relief. At least she believes me.

"Why would he want to kill my father?" Icestorm wondered out loud.

"He wanted Hollystar to make him deputy. He told me that, after he killed Berrypelt."_ I won't tell her about Swirlpaw and Squirrletail._

"What was he thinking? If he killed Berrypelt than Hollystar wouldn't make him deputy." Icestorm growled.

"He was probably hoping to blame another cat." Foxheart scoffed. _Does the rest of the Clan think I killed Berrypelt and Larkkit?_

"Foxheart, What if he hurts our kits? I don't want him in the clan id our kits would be at harm." Icestorm said, alarmed.

"Don't worry. I won't let him anywhere near our kits." He pressed his nose against her muzzle. He was shoved away.

"Icestorm be careful. We can't trust this murderous Windclan cat." Cedarleaf growled.

"Cedarleaf, we trained together. Do you really think I would murder my clan mates?" Foxheart asked him.

"I don't know. Cats change. You did, ever since Redpaw died." Cedarleaf shrugged.

"I haven't changed." Foxheart protested. Have I?

"Icestorm, just be careful. Don't get too close to him." Cedarleaf mewed before padding away.

"Cats of all Clans!" Hollystar shouted. All the cats quieted down.

"I have decided that Ravenwing, will Thunderclan's new deputy." Hollystar purred.

**So, I'm gonna ask you guys for some help with kit names. I have something planned but I need kit names. I might not use all of them though. So if you have any idea's please tell me! also say what they look like and their personality. Thanks! **


	27. The Lake

**Star's P.O.V**

"I can't believe your leaving me!" Cloud wailed._ He's going to miss me so much. Am I making the right choice, leaving him?_ Star thought as she looked into her brother's eyes.

"Cloud you'll be fine on your own. You don't need me here. You have Robin and River. There's always Spider too." Star said.

"River and Robin are alright but I don't want them. I want my sister." Cloud pouted.

"Cloud, you're going to make a wonderful prey hunter. But I'm leaving with the clan cats. You don't need me. You have to take care of you." Star licked his ear.

"And what about me?" Star turned to see Spider standing at the entrance.

"Spider-"

"Your leaving me. Your going with them, aren't you? To be with him." Spider growled.

"It's what I want. No cat is going to stop me either." Star said firmly._ How can I do this without hurting any cat's feelings?_

"But why? Why do you want to leave the tribe? And to what, live in a forest? He doesn't even know where it is. You would be wandering around forever, searching. Is that what you want?" Spider argued.

"If I'm with Redpaw then I'll be happy. I'm going to go tell Stoneteller." Star pushed past the angry black tom and padded over to where Stoneteller was sharing prey with her father, Moss That Grows In Forest.

"Hello Star." said Stoneteller.

"Stoneteller, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving with the clan cats." Star said, trying not to sound nervous.

"The tribe will miss you." Stoneteller dipped his head.

"Your just going to let her leave?" Spider came running up behind her.

"Star, is this what you want?" Moss asked.

"Yes." Star nodded.

"Then I see no reason to make her stay if she wishes not to." Stoneteller mewed. Spider muttered something Star didn't catch. I just have to go talk to Cloud again. To say goodbye. Star padded away, grinning. She found Cloud where she had left him.

"Cloud, I'm sorry." Star said.

"It's alright. If this is what you want then I'm not going to stop you. But I'm not letting you go on your own. Star, can I come with you?" Cloud pleaded.

"Cloud, I won't be alone. I'll have Sunnykit, Redpaw and Buddy." Star said._ Would he leave the tribe to come with me?_

"I don't care. If your going, I'm going." Cloud said firmly.

"Alright. Come with me and we'll talk to Redpaw." Star padded out of the den and over to the ginger tom.

"Redpaw, Star's not leaving without me. If Star leaves, then I leave." Cloud told him.

"Are you sure you both want to come?" Redpaw said. Star and her brother nodded.

"Then I don't see why not. Sunnykit and Buddy said it was alright that Star come, they won't mind one more cat." Star smiled. She padded over to where Sunnykit and Buddy were waiting.

"Cloud is coming with us too?" Sunnykit's ears perked up.

"Yes, I'm not letting my sister leave without me." Cloud said firmly.

"You remind me of me when I was with the Clan. There was no way I would let my sister do anything without me. That's what got us into a lot of trouble." Redpaw laughed.

"Who was your sister?" Cloud asked.

"Her name is Icepaw. I had a brother too, but he died when we were kits. None of the cat's like to talk about him. He was taken by a fox. It was partly my fault. Icepaw, Foxpaw, Silverpaw, me and him went out of our camp when we were kits. We were attacked by a fox. We would have all died if it weren't for Ravenwing. He chased off the fox. But he couldn't save my brother."

"What was his name?" Sunnykit asked.

"His name was Stonekit." said Redpaw.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Cloud asked Sunnykit and Buddy.

"Yes. I have a brother, Stormkit." Sunnykit mewed.

"I had a sister. Her name was Swirlpaw. But she was killed by a traitor." Buddy spat the word traitor.

"Let's go. We want to get home sometime." Sunnykit mewed, changing the subject. The others nodded and they began padding away down the mountain, heading for home.

**Honeyswirl's P.O.V**

"You'll make a wonderful deputy." Willowtail purred at her mate.

"Thank you Hollystar." Ravenwing dipped his head respectfully.

"I trust you will make a fine deputy." Hollystar mewed.

"I won't let you down." Ravenwing vowed._ Ravenwing will make a wonderful deputy._ Honeyswirl thought.

"It's been a long day. Why don't we all rest?" Runningstar suggested. The three other clan leaders nodded.

"Deerstripe and Snowstorm will keep guard over Lionclaw and Foxheart." Hollystar announced.

"Snowstorm, you guard Foxheart. Lionclaw is more likely to attack then Foxheart. I don't want you getting hurt." Deerstripe murmured in his mates ear before padding over to Lionclaw.

"Honeyswirl, you should get some rest too. I'll tend to Foxheart's and Lionclaw's wounds." Frostfang said. Honeyswirl just nodded. She padded over to her littermates.

"Hey Honeypaw!" Cedarleaf mewed. "I mean, Honeyswirl." he said quickly once Honeyswirl unsheathed her claws.

"Isn't it great that Ravenwing is deputy?" Cherryblossom purred.

"Berrypelt was a good deputy. He should have stayed deputy." Honeyswirl murmured.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Cedarleaf yawned.

"Me too." Honeyswirl curled up beside her brother. Slowly the scents and sounds around her began fading as she closed her eyes. She found herself in Starclan's forest.

"Honeyswirl." a voice behind her said. She turned around to see the Thunderclan Deputy.

"Berrypelt!" Honeyswirl gasped.

"Yes, I have a prophecy for you." Berrypelt mewed.

"What's the prophecy?" Honeyswirl asked.

_"The lost warriors will be guided home by a star and a cloud."_

"What does it mean?" Honeyswirl asked.

"That, is for you to solve." Berrypelt laughed.

"Berrypelt, who killed you? Was it Foxheart or Lionclaw?" Honeyswirl asked him._ Maybe he'll tell me. Then I'll know who is the real traitor._

"That, I can not say. Thunderclan must solve that mystery on their own." Berrypelt said before he padded away. Honeyswirl's dream began fading.

"Honeyswirl, come on. It's time to go." Cedarleaf nudged her awake.

"I have to find Hollystar and Frostfang." She bolted over to the Thunderclan leader. Frostfang was standing beside her.

"Starclan have given me a prophecy." Honeyswirl panted, trying to catch her breath.

"What was the prophecy?" Frostfang asked.

"Berrypelt came to me and said, 'The lost warriors will be guided home by a star and a cloud." Honeyswirl repeated what the deputy had told her.

"Lost warriors? What's that supposed to mean?" Hollystar asked.

"I don't know." Honeyswirl mewed.

"Maybe Starclan will show us more signs." Frostfang sighed.

"Thank you for sharing this prophecy. We must try to interpret what Starclan is trying to tell us."

You're welcome. Perhaps Starclan will show me more signs." Honeyswirl dipped her head. She padded back over to her littermates.

"What was that about?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. It's medicine cat business." Honeyswirl blushed in embarrassment. I hate keeping secrets from them!

"It's all right." Cedarleaf shrugged.

"I have some news for you." Cherryblossom mewed.

"What is it?" Honeyswirl asked.

"I'm expecting kits." Cherryblossom purred.

"Who's the father?" Honeyswirl asked. It feels like we were kits ourselves not too long ago.

"Robinwing." Cherryblossom mewed.

"Does he know?" Cedarleaf asked.

"Yes, I told him already." Cherryblossom said.

"Fernleaf is expecting too. It's aweful that her kits will have to grow up without a father." Cherryblossom mewed.

"I can't imagine growling up without a father." Cedarleaf said quietly.

"Well, that's wonderful that your going to have kits. You and Fernleaf aren't the only she-cats expecting." Honeyswirl mewed.

"Really?" Cherryblossom asked.

"Yea. Isn't it obvious that Icestorm's expecting? It shouldn't be long. Foxheart must be proud."

"Well, it will be nice to have some other kits for Darkstorm's kits to play with. It's just them since Heatherberry's kits became apprentices." Cedarleaf shrugged._ Is that pain in his eyes? He seems angry that I mentioned Icestorm expecting kits._

**Icestorm's P.O.V**

"Hi Fernleaf!" Icestorm padded over to her mother. Snowstorm wouldn't let her see Foxheart. The snowy she-cat had told her that he was dangerous. She looked up at her mother. She could still see the pain in her eyes. Starclan is tearing my family apart. First Stonekit, Then Redpaw and now Berrypelt. At least they're together.

"Hi Icestorm." Fernleaf mewed.

"Fernleaf, who do you think did it?" Icestorm asked nervously. She didn't have to explain, Fernleaf knew what she meant.

"I don't know." Fernleaf sighed.

"Me neither. Lionclaw was partly my mentor. He trained me to become a warrior. I grew to trust him. but Foxheart, we've played together as kits, We've trained together as apprentices and we've fought in battle together as warriors. And now he's my mate. He's the father of my kits. I just don't think either of them could have done it." Icestorm sighed.

"Well, one of them did. And I want to know which one." Fernleaf growled.

"I do too." Icestorm agreed. She glanced over and saw Silverstreak. She was touching noses with Lionclaw. Icestorm padded over.

"Silverstreak, I don't think you should be getting so close to Lionclaw." Icestorm told her.

"Why do you say that?" Silverstreak stared at her.

"Well, with what happened to Berrypelt and Larkkit."

"You think Lionclaw did it, don't you?" Silverstreak growled.

"Well,"

"I think Foxheart did it. He's not even Thunderclan. Makes sense that he would kill the Thunderclan deputy. I didn't think he could be so heartless to murder a helpless kit though." Silverstreak snapped.

"How could you say that? Foxheart is just as much Thunderclan as you do. I thought Foxheart was your friend. We all played together as kits, trained together as apprentices and fought together as warriors. Does that mean nothing to you?" Icestorm hissed.

"I thought he was my friend. But cats change. Stop being such a mouse brain and realise that. Foxheart hasn't been very friendly to the Thunderclan cats ever since he found out he was Windclan. Almost every time I look over to him he's talking to that white-cat with black stripes or that black tom from Windclan." Silverstreak scoffed.

"That's Tigerlily and Nightstripe. They're his brother and sister. And what's so bad about him talking to them? That's almost like saying Honeyswirl can't talk to Cedarleaf or Cherryblossom." Icestorm retorted.

"No, because Honeyswirl, Cedarleaf and Cherryblossom are all in Thunderclan. Foxheart will show mercy towards them in battle if it ever came to that." Silverstreak spat.

"Thunderclan cats don't kill unless they have to. Didn't your mentor teach you that?" Icestorm growled.

"Yes, Berrypelt taught me that. He also taught me that Thunderclan shouldn't show weakness. Did your mentor teach you that?" Silverstreak hissed.

"Yes actually. Sandpelt told me that. So did Darkstorm and Lionclaw." Icestorm growled. Silverstreak unsheathed her claws. Icestorm arched her back, ready to spring. A shriek of hisses made Icestorm lose her focus. Stormpaw and a Shadowclan apprentice were fighting.

"Tigerpaw, enough!" Flamestar growled.

"Stormpaw, what is the meaning of this?" Hollystar hissed at him.

"Tigerpaw said that I would never be a warrior. Stormpaw was just sticking up for me." Fernpaw mewed.

"Tigerpaw, the clans are at peace. I'll talk to you about this later." Tigerstripe, the Shadowclan deputy growled._ That must be his son._ Icestorm thought.

"Look! There's the lake!" A Riverclan she-cat mewed.

"It's huge!" Swirlkit squeaked.

"Cats of all clans, We have found the lake!" Spottedstar mewed.

"We will send a patrol of two cats from every clan to explore the lakes boundaries. Every clan must send two warriors." Flamestar said. The other three leaders agreed.

"From Windclan, Tigerlily and Nightstripe will go." Runningstar said.

"From Shadowclan, Mosspool and Rabbitstripe." Flamestar mewed.

"From Riverclan, Thornheart and Mistywind." Spottedstar said.

"And from Thunderclan, Icestorm and Foxheart." Hollystar decided.

"Do you really think that would be safe?" Runningstar asked.

"Runningstar, do you think Foxheart would harm his mate,his sister or his brother?" Hollystar questioned.

"What about the Shadowclan and Riverclan cats?" Mossfern hissed.

"Are you telling me Shadowclan and Riverclan are too weak to take on one Thunderclan warrior if he attacks?" Hollystar snapped._ She doesn't think Foxheart did it. Why else would she send him?_

"Should we bring our apprentices?" Mistywind asked.

"Yes." Spottedstar said. Mistywind called over her black apprentice, Breezepaw and Thornheart called over his sandy apprentice, Stonepaw.

"Stormpaw!" Foxheart called to his apprentice. Stormpaw padded over to his mentor, Fernpaw was right behind him.

"Should we really bring the blind apprentice along?" Stonepaw asked.

"She has just as much right to come along that you or I do." Breezepaw batted Stonepaw with her paw.

"Ow!" Stonepaw hissed,

"Sorry about him. He's been bossing all of Riverclan around ever since he went from a 'kit' to a 'paw" Breezepaw laughed.

"Come on. Lets go." Thornheart mewed. All twelve cats padded away. Icestorm padded within earshot of the four apprentices.

"I'm Breezepaw by the way." Breezepaw mewed.

"And I'm Stonepaw."

"I'm Stormpaw. And this is Fernpaw."

"I remember you! I played that game with you and your littermates with the other Riverclan kits and the kits from the other clans." Stonepaw mewed.

"Oh yeah! You were the Riverclan leader." Fernpaw purred.

"Yup." Stonepaw mewed.

"I can't wait to see what we find!" Breezepaw said excitedly.

**Honeyswirl's P.O.V**

"The patrol is back!" Wolfpaw mewed. He padded over to his sister.

"What did you see?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Well, I didn't_ see_ anything." Fernpaw hissed annoyingly.

"Sorry." Wolfpaw said.

"Cats of all clans, we bring great news!" Thornheart mewed.

"We found a perfect territory for Riverclan. Breezepaw even found a place where we could build a camp." Mistywind mewed proudly. Riverclan cheered. Rabbitstripe stepped forward.

"We have also found the perfect place for our clan. I have even found a place for our camp." Rabbitstripe said proudly. Just as Riverclan had done, Shadowclan cheered. Honeyswirl could sense Hollystar's tension. _Is she afraid Foxheart and Icestorm haven't found a place for Thunderclan?_

"Nightstripe and I have found a moorland for Windclan. I'm sure if we explore a bit more perhaps we will even find a possible camp." Tigerlily took a step back.

"Foxheart and I found the perfect territory for Thunderclan. Foxheart even found a place for a camp." Icestorm purred proudly. All the clans cheered. Nightstripe stepped forward.

"Before I left, Leafshew asked me to keep a look out for a possible moonstone. I'm sorry to say that I didn't find any moonstone. But, we came across a cave. Inside the cave, there was a pool of water the glistened. Perhaps it would work." Nightstripe said. The medicine cats eyes gleamed.

"Thank you. We will set off immediately. The four leaders and clan deputy's will meet here at moonhigh. The cats who were on the patrol will lead their clan to its new territory." Hollystar said. All the cats set in their directions.

"Goodbye Fernpaw! Bye Stormpaw!" Breezepaw mewed.

"Who's she?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Just a friend." Fernpaw shrugged. The Thunderclan cats padded away. They walked until Foxheart told them to stop.

"Right here could be the border with Windclan." Icestorm suggested.

"We would have to discuss that with Runningstar." Hollystar mewed.

"This is the perfect territory for Thunderclan! There are loads of prey! I can just smell all the mice and the squirrels!" Rainsplash mewed.

"Over here!" Foxheart bolted up ahead. The other cats had to struggle to keep up. Foxheart disappeared into a tunnel. When Honeyswirl emerged on the other side, her heart pounded. _This is the perfect place for a camp!_

"This little cave here could be the medicine cat den." Icestorm said.

"And this over hang here, we could build a barrier with brambles. It could be the elders den." Ravenwing purred.

"This would be the perfect place for the nursery." Fernleaf mewed.

"And right here, the Warriors den.

"And this can be the apprentice den!" Turtlepaw purred.

"And that can be Hollystar's den. There's even a huge rock for her to address the clan." Deerstripe said. Hollystar padded over and jumped up onto the rock.

"Thanks to Icestorm, Foxheart, Stormpaw and Fernpaw we have found the perfect home. But we need to work on some barriers. Ravenwing, could you take Moonshine, Featherwind, Turtlepaw, Cedarleaf and Silverstreak to find some moss? We will need lots of it." Hollystar mewed. Ravenwing nodded and the group of cats padded away.

"Hollystar, I have some thing to say." Frostfang padded up to the rocks.

"I have served as your medicine cat for many moons. I would love to continue, but I am getting old. Honeyswirl will be a wonderful medicine cat. I'm moving into the elders den with Mousefoot and Oakfur." Frostfang mewed. The Thunderclan elders welcomed her.

"You have served your clan well, Frostfang." Hollystar dipped her head in her direction. "For some cats who don't know, we have three she-cats expecting kits. They will be the first kits born into our new home. Fernleaf, Cherryblossom and Icestorm will be moving into the nursery once we have it finished."

"Who are the fathers?" Ivypelt asked.

"Berrypelt is the father of my kits." Fernleaf said.

"Foxheart fathered my kits." Icestorm mewed proudly.

"And Robinwing is the father of my kits." Cherryblossom purred. Ivypelt glanced at her brother surprisingly.

"Will will have the nursery built as soon as possible." Hollystar mewed. _Thunderclan is going to be thriving with kits._

***SPOILER ALERT* There is going to be a bit of a time skip in the next chapter...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I need names for Fernleaf's and Cherryblossom's kits. **


	28. Stories of the Past

**I know this chapter is really short...I hope you enjoy it though! I still need names for Cherryblossom's kits and Silverstreak's kits as well. **

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

***Time skip* (about five moons)**

"Foxheart's back!" a tiny ginger kit bounded over to the rusty warrior.

"Foxheart!" a tiny white she-kit squeaked. She raced over to him.

"I win!" the ginger kit purred.

"That's no fair. You started before we did." a cream-colored she-kit protested.

"Yea, Cinderkit's right. You and Blossomkit cheated." said a ginger tom with white spots.

"I did not cheat!" Blossomkit protested.

"You did too!" said Cinderkit.

"Stop arguing." Foxheart told them.

"Sorry Foxheart." They all said together. Foxheart smiled proudly at his four kits.

"Let's go see if Bramblekit, Berrykit and Poppykit want to play!" said the ginger kit.

"Redkit, they're too little to play." said the ginger tom with spots.

"Yea, Brackenkit is right." said Blossomkit.

"Fine. What about Graykit, Deerkit, Lilykit, Snowkit, Cloudkit and Swirlkit?" Redkit suggested.

"Ok, they won't be kits for longer. They're almost six moons." said Blossomkit.

"Neither will we!" Cinderkit mewed.

"Yea. We're five moons old. We'll be apprentices soon!" Blossomkit squeaked.

"Shouldn't you kits be in the nursery?" Foxheart asked.

"Icestorm said we could go and play." Cinderkit said.

"Ok, but just don't get into too much trouble, all right?"

"Don't worry Foxheart, we won't!" Brackenkit mewed as the four kits bounded away.

"How was the Shadowclan border?" Icestorm asked when he padded into the nursery.

"Quiet." Foxheart said.

"That's a little suspicious." Icestorm narrowed her eyes.

"It's Shadowclan. They're probably up to their old tricks." Foxheart retorted. Foxheart felt a sharp pain in his tail.

"Good job Bramblekit!" a small white she-kit purred.

"Thanks Poppykit. Too bad it wasn't a real snake." Bramblekit frowned. Foxheart laughed. Fernleaf's kits were so energetic. They had only been in the clan for two moons. They were Icestorm's little brother and sister. Icestorm's other little brother, Berrykit was curled up beside Fernleaf. She named him after his father. She always kept him close. She never let Foxheart anywhere near him either. The clan never found out it was Lionclaw. It seems they forgot about the incident that happened on the great journey. Foxheart wasn't about to remind them either.

"Fernleaf, can we please play with Redkit, Brackenkit, Blossomkit and Cinderkit?" Poppykit pleaded.

"Yea please? We'll be careful." Bramblekit begged.

"Alright. But be careful!" She hissed at them.

"Come on Berrykit, let's go play!" Poppykit tugged at her brothers scruff.

"Fine." Berrykit stretched before he padded out of the den. Cherryblossom's kits were born at sun high the day before. They didn't even open their eyes yet. Silverstreak was also in the nursery. She was expecting Lionclaw's kits.

"I wonder how Fernpaw's coming along in her training." Icestorm mumbled. Featherwind had taken over Fernpaw's training ever since Icestorm was in the nursery.

"She probably misses her mentor. But I'm sure she's doing fine." Foxheart purred. He padded out of the den. He saw all the kits crowding around Stormpaw.

"Will you tell us a story about the old forest?" Blossomkit pleaded.

"Yea, what about the Windclan battle? The one where Windclan invaded the Camp!" Bramblekit mewed.

"Is it true your mother died in that battle?" Redkit asked.

"You were only a kit like us then, right?" Berrykit asked.

"How about I tell you about a brave apprentice. You were named after him, Redkit." Redkit's eyes glimmered. Foxheart sat down and listened.

"Yes! Tell us that story." Brackenkit pleaded.

"Ok. So seven kits went missing. They left camp and the clan was worried. There were patrols looking for them. Bramblekit, Poppykit and Berrykit's father, Berrypelt ordered six apprentices to search. They split up. Three apprentices went to Snake rocks and the other three apprentices went to Sunning rocks. It was at Sunning rocks that they found the kits The kits had been hunting. The apprentices were just herding up the kits to bring them back to camp when one kit slipped. She fell into the river. One of the apprentices, Redpaw jumped into the river after her. The current was so strong it carried the two cats away forever." Stormpaw finished. All the kits were quiet.

"What were the kits names?" Bramblekit broke the silence.

"The kits names were Dapplekit, Rainkit, Featherkit, Moonkit, Owlkit, Stormkit and Sunnykit. It was Sunnykit that fell into the river." said Stormpaw.

"Wait a minute! Featherwind, Rainsplash, Dapplespots, Moonshine, Stormpaw. It was you and the new warriors! You were the kits who went missing!" Blossomkit squeaked.

"Yes. It was us." Featherwind padded up to the group of cats. Beside her Rainsplash, Dapplespots and Moonshine padded up.

"But what about Owlkit. What happened to him?" Cinderkit asked.

"He left the clan. The cats taunted him about our parents being kittypets and he couldn't handle it. He left the clan on the great journey. He become a warrior with us, his name was Owlfeather." Moonshine mewed.

"Who were the apprentices?" Redkit asked.

"The Apprentices names were, Cherrypaw, Cedarpaw, Silverpaw, Icepaw, Redpaw and Foxpaw." Stormpaw mewed.

"Our Mother and Father?" Blossomkit asked.

"Yes. Foxpaw, Redpaw and Silverpaw were the three apprentices who found us kits." Stormpaw mewed.

"Wow. Redpaw must have been very brave." Berrykit said.

"He was. Redpaw was my best friend." Foxheart padded over to them.

"Do you have anymore stories?" Poppykit asked Stormpaw.

"I have a story." Ravenwing padded over. Soon, there was a large number of cats, listening to the stories.

"What's your story about?" Brackenkit asked.

"It about five kits who don't know how to listen." said Ravenwing.

"Uh oh Foxheart, this story is about you." Deerstripe laughed.

"Is it really about our father?" Redkit asked.

"Yes actually, it is. Your father was one of those kits." Ravenwing purred.

"Who were the other kits?" Poppykit asked.

"The other kits were Silverkit, Icekit, Redkit and Stonekit. Stonekit was Redkit's and Icekit's brother." Ravenwing said.

"What happened?" Graykit asked. Foxheart noticed that Darkstorm had padded up with his six kits.

"Well, I have to tell you the story. The five kits wandered out of camp. Berrypelt had sent me to go look for them. I heard squeaks of terror so I knew I was running in the right direction. These five kits thought they could fight a fox!" Ravenwing laughed, glancing over Foxheart.

"The fox started nipping at them so I jumped in. I fought off the fox. the fox ran away. But the mistake I made, was not counting the kits. I regret not doing so. Because the fox had taken Stonekit away." Ravenwing said quietly.

"That's awful!" Snowkit exclaimed.

"Ravenwing, organise a border patrol!" Hollystar called. Ravenwing nodded.

"Foxheart, could you lead a border patrol?" Ravenwing asked. Foxheart nodded. Okay, take Featherwind, Rainsplash, Moonshine and Stormpaw with you." Foxheart nodded.

"Sorry kits. I gotta go on patrol. Keep practicing that battle move I showed you!" Stormpaw called as padded over to the group of cats. Lets go!" Foxheart and the other cats disappeared into the tunnel.

"Foxheart!" There are some rogues on the Windclan border! They won't leave!" Cedarleaf mewed. He had hunted with Rosepetal. Rosepetal was beside him.

"Come with us, we'll check it out." Foxheart mewed. the group of Thunderclan cats padded up to the Windclan border. There were five cats. We can out fight these cats. They're out numbered.

"This is our territory, leave." Stormpaw hissed. A she-cat stepped forward.

"You can't tell us what to do." She growled. Before Foxheart could stop his apprentice leapt at her. The other cats soon came to her defense. They tackled Stormpaw. Cedarleaf leapt at a white tom. Soon, all the Thunderclan cats seemed to be fighting with the rogues.


	29. Return of the Lost Warriors

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Cedarleaf, head to camp and bring more warriors." Foxheart hissed at him. The young warrior dashed through the trees. Foxheart had a black she-cat pinned to the ground. The ginger tom shouted something Foxheart didn't hear. The ginger tom tackled Foxheart off the she-cat.

"We told you to get off our territory!" Foxheart hissed at him. Foxheart had the ginger tom pinned to the ground. The ginger tom struggled but Foxheart had a firm grip. Foxheart had learned this trick as an apprentice. He used to use this move on Redpaw a lot.

"Enough!" Ravenwing shouted. All the cats stopped. Foxheart saw that Cedarleaf had brought Ravenwing, Hollystar, Honeyswirl and Willowtail.

"This is our territory. You will be leaving." Willowtail said. The white tom dipped his head.

"We are sorry for this misunderstanding. We only wished to talk. But this young cat couldn't hold her tongue. We will be leaving." He dipped his head.

"We can tend to your wounds if you wish." Honeyswirl suggested.

"If it were alright." The white tom. said.

"Yes, you may come to our camp. What are your names?" Hollystar asked.

"My name is Buddy. These two cats are Star and Cloud. And this is Redpaw and Sunnykit." Buddy pointed to the cats with his tail._ Redpaw? Did I hear him right?_

"Wait. Did you say Sunnykit?" Stormpaw asked.

"Yes, I did." Buddy said.

"Sunnykit! I've missed you so much!" Stormpaw purred.

"Who are you?" Sunnykit asked.

"Y-you don't remember me? It's me! Stormkit! I'm Storm_paw_ now." said Stormpaw. Sunnykit was speechless.

"Sunnykit! Do you remember us? Rainkit, Dapplekit, Featherkit, Moonkit and Rosekit? We're Rainsplash, Dapplespots, Featherwind, Moonshine and Rosepetal now." Rainsplash purred.

"No way! Your warriors now?!" Sunnykit asked.

"Yea, We haven't been warriors for very long though." Rosepetal mewed.

"Where's Owlkit? He's a warrior too now,right?" Sunnykit asked.

"He was a warrior. Our father came to the forest. Owl_feather_ couldn't handle the kittypet taunts so he left with our father, Blaze." Moonshine said.

"Redpaw! I can't believe your still alive! The whole clan thought you and Sunnykit had drowned." Foxheart mewed.

"Foxpaw?" Redpaw asked.

"Fox_heart_ now." Foxheart corrected him.

"I knew i would find you!" Redpaw smiled.

"Redpaw, I'm glad that you found us." Hollystar mewed.

"So am I, Hollystar." Redpaw purred.

"Redpaw, your mother will be happy to see you." Willowtail said.

"Is my father on patrol?" Redpaw asked.

"No. Redpaw, I'm sorry. Berrypelt is dead. We don't know which cat killed him." Ravenwing shook his head.

"Hey Redpaw! I became a warrior before you did." Cedarleaf laughed.

"Is that Cedarpaw?" Redpaw asked.

"Cedar_leaf._" Cedarleaf corrected him.

"Well then, Cedar_leaf_. You wait till I get some more practice." Redpaw laughed.

"Ravenwing, I almost forgot. There is a cat who you'll be happy to see." Sunnykit purred.

"Who?" Ravenwing asked.

"Buddy, This is Ravenwing. You knew him when he was Ravenpaw." Redpaw mewed. What's Redpaw talking about?

"Ravenwing? Do you remember me? It's me, Swiftpaw." Buddy mewed.

"Swiftpaw? I've missed you so much! It's been moons!" Ravenwing purred.

"Wait, if this is Swiftpaw, and That's Sunnykit and Redpaw, then who are they?" Willowtail asked.

"I'm Star, and this is Cloud. We come from the Tribe of Rushing Water." said Star.

"Hollystar, the prophecy! 'The Lost Warriors Will Be Guided Home By A Star And A Cloud' The prophecy must have meant them!"

"How about we all go back to our camp? I'm sure the rest of the clan will be happy to see you."

"Stormpaw, did Whitepelt miss me?"Sunnykit asked.

"I'm sorry Sunnykit, but Whitepelt died. A Windclan cat killed her in the old forest." Stormpaw said sadly. Sunnykit just nodded.

"Foxheart, tell me Icepaw is alright." Redpaw said.

"She's fine." Foxheart mewed. Wait till he meets our kits.

"Who're they? Wolfpaw asked when they got back to the camp.

"Redpaw, this is Wolfpaw. Do you remember Heatherberry? This is one of her kits." Foxheart purred.

"Hello Wolfpaw, I'm Redpaw." said Redpaw. Wolfpaw just stared at him.

"Foxheart, take Redpaw to see his sister and his mother. Stormpaw, could you take Sunnykit to the apprentice den? She will be staying in there from now on." Hollystar said. Both cats nodded.

"Foxheart, where are they?" Redpaw asked.

"They're just over here." Foxheart laughed.

"Wait here."Foxheart told him. Redpaw nodded.

"Icestorm! Fernleaf! You have a visitor." Foxheart purred.

"Who?" Both she-cats asked at the same time. Foxheart flicked his tail, motioning for Redpaw to enter the nursery.

"Fernleaf, Icepaw. I've missed you so much." Redpaw said.

"Who's this?" Fernleaf asked. Icestorm's eyes widened.

"I know that scent." Silverstreak murmured.

"It's familiar." Cherryblossom agreed. Icestorm was eyeing him closely.

"Redpaw!" Icestorm shrieked.

"Redpaw? Is that really you?" Fernleaf asked.

"Yes, mother. It really is me." Redpaw mewed. Redpaw frowned. He only just noticed the four kits beside Icestorm.

"You're a mother?" Redpaw said in disbelief.

"Yes. This is Blossomkit, Cinderkit, Brackenkit and Redkit." Icestorm purred.

"Who's the father?" Redpaw asked.

"I am." Foxheart mewed.

"Foxheart, can you get Honeyswirl? I think my kits are coming!" Silverstreak mewed. Foxheart bolted out of the nursery. He returned moments later with Honeyswirl.

"Your kits are definitely coming." Honeyswirl confirmed. Foxheart padded out of the nursery. Ever since Dawnflower's kitting he didn't like to watch. A few moments late Redpaw came out of the nursery.

"The kittings done. A she-kit and two toms." Redpaw purred. Foxheart nodded. They padded back into the nursery together.

"What are their names?" Icestorm asked. Foxheart laughed. Redpaw understand why he was laughing.

"The she-kit will be Tawnykit. The dark tom will be Tigerkit. And the golden tom will be Thornkit." Silverstreak mewed. Redpaw and Foxheart padded back over to Icestorm and Fernleaf.

"Redpaw, I'm so happy that you came home. Berrypelt was proud of what you did. I just wish he could have told you that himself." Fernleaf mewed.

"Fernleaf, who is this?" Berrykit asked.

"This is your big brother Redpaw." Fernleaf said.

"Redpaw? You're the apprentice who saved that kit. You were really brave. Icestorm named me after you." a tiny ginger kit mewed.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful warrior." Redpaw purred.

"Redpaw, I would like you to meet your little brothers, Bramblekit and Berrykit. And this is your little sister Poppykit." Fernleaf mewed.

"I'll be right back. There is a cat a want you to meet." Redpaw padded out of the nursery.

"Foxheart, who was with Redpaw?" Icestorm asked.

"Swiftpaw, Sunnykit, a she-cat named Star and a tom named Cloud." Foxheart said.

"Icestorm, Fernleaf, this is Star. and this is Star's brother Cloud. They come from the Tribe of Rushing Water. I couldn't leave without Star." Redpaw mewed.

"And wasn't going to let my sister leave me behind." Cloud smiled.

"Cloud, Star, this is my mother Fernleaf. Those she-cats over there are-" Redpaw frowned.

"I'm Silverstreak."

"And I'm Cherryblossom. We were apprentices when Redpaw left." Cherryblossom purred. Redpaw nodded.

"And this is my sister, Icestorm. You've already met my best friend Foxheart." Redpaw purred.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Hollystar called.

"A meeting!" Cinderkit squeaked.

"Can we go?" Bramblekit asked.

"Yes, but be careful! Don't trod under any cat's paws!" Fernleaf called as hers and Icestorm's kits padded out into the clearing.

"Come on." Foxheart, Icestorm, Redpaw, Star, Cloud, and Fernleaf padded out together.

"Many of you probably already know, Redpaw,Sunnykit and Swiftpaw have returned!" Hollystar announced.

"Redpaw! Sunnykit! Swiftpaw!" The clan chanted.

"Six moons ago, during the great journey, Honeyswirl came to me with a prophecy. 'The Lost Warriors Will Be Guided Home By A Star And A Cloud' I didn't understand it then. But I understand it now. During their journey to return to us, they came across a tribe of cats in the mountains. Two tribe cats came with them. Their names are Star and Cloud." Hollystar flicked her tail towards the two tribe cats.

"Swiftpaw and Redpaw may continue their apprenticeship. Redpaw, Your mentor will once again be Dustfur." Redpaw's eyes brightened. Dustfur padded up and touched noses with Redpaw.

"I knew you would come back." Dustfur whispered.

"And Swiftpaw, your mentor will continue being Lionclaw." Hollystar mewed. Lionclaw padded up. Swiftpaw hesitated as Lionclaw tried to touch noses with him.

"Swiftpaw, is something wrong?" Hollystar asked.

"Yes." Swiftpaw took a step backwards. Lionclaw have Swiftpaw a look that Foxheart couldn't understand.

"What is it? Tell us what's on your mind Swiftpaw." Willowtail mewed.

"I've been silenced for too long." Swiftpaw said.

"Silenced?" Heatherberry asked.

"Many moons ago, I saw the death of the medicine cat Squirrletail and my sister Swirlpaw." Swiftpaw said.

"You did? We already know they were killed by a badger." Hollystar mewed.

"No, that's where your wrong. It wasn't a badger at all who killed them." Swiftpaw said.

"Swiftpaw, why are you bringing this up? It was long ago." Frostfang mewed.

"Because it's what Swirlpaw would want me to do. She would want you all to know the truth." Swiftpaw protested.

"What truth?" Dustfur asked.

"They were murdered. And their murderer is in this clearing now." Swiftpaw said.

"Who?" Snowstorm gasped.

"I know this may shock you, but Lionclaw murdered Squirrletail and Swirlpaw." Swiftpaw said. The clan was silent.

"Swiftpaw, you have just helped us solve a mystery that has been put aside for six moons." Hollystar mewed.

"Six?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Lionclaw, do you deny that you murdered Squirrletail, Swirlpaw, Berrypelt and Larkkit?" Hollystar asked.

"No." Lionclaw said. The clan was shocked. Foxheart glanced over at Tawnykit, Tigerkit and Thornkit. They both had opened their eyes almost immediately. They ran up to their father.

"What is he talking about?" Thornkit asked.

"You didn't really kill those cats did you?" Tigerkit asked.

"He's lying, right?" Tawnykit asked.

"No. I'm afraid he's not. But it was long before you three were born. If I could change it, I would." Lionclaw mewed.

"What's going to happen now?" Blossomkit asked.

"I don't want to sleep tonight. What if he murders me in my sleep?" Turtlepaw squeaked.

"We will decide that when I'm finished. There is one kit who is ready to become an apprentice. She should have been made an apprentice long ago. Sunnykit, please come forward." Hollystar said.

"Sunnykit, you reached your sixth moon long ago and it is finally time for you to become an apprentice. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sunnypaw. Your mentor will be Featherwind." Featherwind padded up.

"Featherwind, Robinwing has taught you bravery and strength. I'm sure you will pass down all you know onto your first apprentice." Hollystar mewed. Featherwind and Sunnypaw touched noses. Featherwind padded away.

"Star, Cloud. Could you please come up here?" Hollystar asked. The two cats nodded before padding up to the Thunderclan leader. Hollystar talked to them silently for a few moments. Star nodded happily. Cloud nodded slowly, as if he wasn't sure.

"Star and Cloud have agreed to take on Clan names. Star, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known has Starpaw. You will train as a Thunderclan apprentice. Your mentor will be Dapplespots." Dapplespots padded over.

"Dapplespots, Fernleaf has taught you kindness and loyalty. I'm sure you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Dapplespots and Starpaw touched noses.

"Cloud, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Cloudpaw. You will also train as a Thunderclan apprentice. Your mentor will be Rainsplash." Rainsplash padded up to her new apprentice.

"Rainsplash, Ivypelt has taught you bravery and strength. I'm sure will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Rainsplash touched noses with her apprentice.

"Starpaw, Cloudpaw. Thunderclan is thankful to you for bringing home three cats who we have thought been dead for moons." Starpaw and Cloudpaw nodded.

"And, there are six kits ready to become apprentices. Thunderclan is going to be filled with apprentices." Hollystar purred.

"Graykit, you've reached your sixth moon. From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Deerstripe."

"Deerstripe, you are ready for another apprentice. I'm sure you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Deerstripe touched noses with Graypaw and led him away.

"Swirlkit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Swirlpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal." Rosepetal padded over.

"Rosepetal, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all Dustfur has taught you onto this apprentice." Rosepetal touched noses with the she-cat and led her away.

"Deerkit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Deerpaw. Your mentor will be Moonshine."

"Moonshine, you are also ready for a new apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Moonshine touched noses with the tom and they padded away.

"Snowkit, from this forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypelt."

"Ivypelt, you are ready for another apprentice. I'm sure you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Ivypelt touched noses with her apprentice and led the snowy she-cat away.

"Lilykit, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be Robinwing."

"Robinwing, You are ready for another apprentice. I`m sure you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice.'' Robinwing and Lilypaw touched noses before padding away.

''Cloudkit, from this day forward until you recieve you warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm.''

''Snowstorm, you are ready for another apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice.'' Snowstorm and Cloudpaw touched noses before joining their clan mates.

''Redpaw! Swiftpaw! Sunnypaw! Starpaw! Cloudpaw! Graypaw! Swirlpaw! Deerpaw! Snowpaw! Lilypaw! Cloudpaw!'' the clan chanted.

''Now, we must decide what we are going to do about Lionclaw.'' Hollystar mewed.

''I say we should kick him out!'' Deerstripe snickered.

"Yea, Who's to say our kits are safe when he's in the camp?" Heatherberry hissed.

"Lionclaw. I'm sorry but it is no longer safe for you to be in our camp. You must leave. If any cat see's you on our territory you will be killed. I will not put my clan at risk any longer." Hollystar said. Lionclaw nodded and began padding away.

"No! Don't leave!" Thornkit raced after his father.

"It's alright. I want you to grow up and be a strong Thunderclan warrior." Lionclaw licked his son's ears before padding away.

"Foxheart, I'm sorry I doubted you. You're right and we should have listened to you." Hollystar mewed. Foxheart dipped his head.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have believed it either." Foxheart said.

"It won't be long now will it, till we will be looking up at Hollystar as we become apprentices?" Blossomkit purred.

"No, It won't be long at all." Foxheart mewed.

**Oh, so they find the clan after all! But Don't worry, it's not the end yet. There are still a few more chapters to go. Please review what you thought of this chapter!**


	30. A Warrior at Last

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Ravenwing, Foxheart, Snowstorm, Featherwind, Rosepetal, Honeyswirl, Cedarleaf, Fernpaw, Deerstripe, Rainsplash, Dapplespots, Starpaw, Cloudpaw, Stormpaw, Redpaw, Sunnypaw, Wolfpaw and Mollypaw will come to the gathering tonight. The rest of you will stay and guard the camp." Hollystar mewed. The cats she had called padded over to her.

"Lets go!" Hollystar mewed. All the Thunderclan cats padded behind her. They reached the log that they normally crossed to get to the Island where the four leaders had decided the gatherings be held. Foxheart could scent Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan. They were the last clans to arrive.

"Hi Foxheart!" Tigerlily padded over to him.

"Hi Tigerlily! Hi Nightstripe!" Foxheart purred.

"Wolfpaw! Fernpaw!" Foxheart watched as a black she-cat padded over to the two apprentices.

"Hi Breezepaw!" Wolfpaw purred.

"Actually, it's Breeze_song_. I have my warrior name now." She mewed proudly.

"That's great. It won't be long until We're warriors." Fernpaw purred happily.

"Hush! The gathering is starting." Mistywind of Riverclan hissed. Foxheart drew his attention to the four leaders.

"Windclan is running well. There is plenty of prey this leaf-fall." Runningstar mewed, taking a step back. _That's why you've taken prey from our territory. _

"Riverclan's fish are running well." Spottedstar said, taking a step back.

"Shadowclan have two new apprentices. They are here with us now, Snakepaw and Oakpaw!" Shadowclan began cheering. Flamestar nodded his approval before taking a step back. Finally, it was Hollystar's turn to speak.

"Thunderclan have six new apprentices. None of them have come tonight, but Dawnflower's kits have now become apprentices." Hollystar mewed. Many cats were silent, it was clear they had not forgotten Dawnflower's death on the great journey.

"You may remember, many, many moons ago. A Thunderclan apprentice, Swiftpaw was taken by twolegs. Thunderclan soon gave in on searching for him. Moons later, my deputy's son, Redpaw and Whitepelt's daughter, Sunnykit were swept into the river." Hollystar mewed.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Wolfheart of Windclan hissed.

"If you would listen, you would know!" Cedarleaf growled.

"As I was saying, these three cats went missing. For moons, Thunderclan thought them to be dead. Well Thunderclan was wrong. Five sun rises ago, Foxheart led a border patrol, finding five rogues on our territory. We brought them to our camp to tend to their wounds. Three of these rogues, were Thunderclan's missing cats." Hollystar mewed. The other clans were quiet.

"You mean they are alive?" Rabbitstripe of Shadowclan asked.

"Yes. They are here tonight. Redpaw, Swiftpaw and Sunnypaw, please step forward." Hollystar mewed. The three cats obeyed.

"It really is Redpaw!" A Riverclan she-cat gasped.

"Swiftpaw isn't dead!" A Windclan tom shouted.

"Sunnypaw, you're an apprentice now?" Flamestar asked.

"Y-yes. I am." Sunnypaw stuttered.

"Sunnypaw, I'm so happy your alive." Flamestar purred.

"What are you talking about?" Sunnypaw asked.

"Sunnypaw, Flamestar is your father." Hollystar mewed. Sunnypaw stayed silent, so Hollystar continued.

"The other two cats with them, came from a tribe of cats who lived in the mountains. They have helped guide our lost cats home. We have welcomed them into the clan with open paws. They have agreed to take on clan names. I have let them keep their original names. Meet Cloudpaw and Starpaw!" Hollystar mewed.

"Redpaw! Swiftpaw! Sunnypaw! Cloudpaw! Starpaw!" The clans chanted.

"Welcome back Redpaw!" Tigerstripe, the Shadowclan deputy mewed as the clans were leaving.

"Bye Foxheart!" Tigerlily purred.

"See you at the next gathering!" Nightstripe called.

"Who are they?" Redpaw asked once he padded back over.

"That's Tigerlily and Nighstripe. They are my brother and my sister." Foxheart said. Redpaw just nodded as the Thunderclan cats left the island. They padded back to their camp.

"Did anything exiting happen at the gathering?" Cinderkit asked.

"Shouldn't you kits be asleep?" Foxheart scolded them.

"We wanted to wait for you." Brackenkit protested.

"Well, I'm back now. Into the nursery you go." Foxheart nudged them along. Foxheart padded into the nursery. Silverstreak was asleep with her kits, Tigerkit, Thornkit and Tawnykit. Fernleaf was also asleep with Berrykit, Poppykit and Bramblekit. Icestorm was fast asleep too. Cherryblossom was the only cat awake. She lay with two kits at her side. They were staring at Foxheart with their brown eyes. _They have brown eyes like their father. _

"Are you a warrior?" a white she-kit squeaked.

"He must be, mouse brain." the cream-colored she-kit prodded her sister with her tiny paw.

"Foxheart, this is Whitekit and Breezekit." Cherryblossom purred.

"They are beautiful." Foxheart mewed.

"Who are you?" the white-kit asked.

"My name is Foxheart."

"I'm Breezekit." The cream-colored she-kit purred.

"And I'm Whitekit." Whitekit mewed.

"Come on, it's time you two went to sleep." Cherryblossom told them.

"But I want to meet the clan!" Whitekit protested.

"You can meet them tomorrow." Cherryblossom said. The two kits gave in and fell asleep. Foxheart padded out of the nursery and into the warriors den. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

**Sunnypaw's P.O.V**

Sunnypaw watched as Hollystar made Redpaw, Cloudpaw, Starpaw and Swiftpaw warriors.

"You will be known as Redstripe! Starclan honors your bravery and your loyalty. Thunderclan welcomes you as a warrior at last. Tonight, you will sit vigil over the camp." Hollystar finished. Redstripe gave Hollystar's shoulder a respectful lick before padding over to Foxheart, Starsong, Icestorm and Cloudwind. Starsong and Cloudwind had been made warriors just before Redstripe. Only one cat was left.

"Swiftpaw, you were captured by twolegs and yet you still remained loyal to your clan. You have brought home our missing cats. You have waited a long time for this. Swirlpaw would have been proud." Hollystar mewed. Oakfur was watching his son proudly.

"From this day forward, you will be known as Swiftwing. Starclan honors your bravery and your strength. Tonight, you will sit vigil with Redstripe, Starsong and Cloudwind to guard over the camp. Thunderclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Hollystar purred. Swiftwing gave her shoulder a respectful lick before padding over to his father.

"There should be, one more warrior. But he has requested to stay an apprentice to train along side his sister." Hollystar said.

"Starsong! Cloudwind! Redstripe!" The clan chanted.

"Congratulations on becoming a warrior." Sunnypaw purred. Redstripe nodded. _oh yeah. They aren't supposed to talk until_ _dawn. _embarrassed, Sunnypaw backed into nearest den.

She glanced around, realizing she was in the nursery. It was full of kits! _Not like when I was a kit. There was only a few kits then. _A cream-colored kit bounded over to her. A ginger kit, a red kit with white spots and a white kit.

"You're Sunnykit, right?" the ginger kit asked.

"Redkit, don't be such a mouse-brain. She's Sunny_paw_ now. She became an apprentice a while ago." The cream-colored kit mewed.

"Yea, Blossomkit is right." a white kit purred.

"Yes, I'm Sunnypaw. What are you're names?" Sunnypaw asked.

"I'm Brackenkit. This is my brother, Redkit and my sisters, Blossomkit and Cinderkit." The red kit with white spots purred.

"Come on, let's not over tire Sunnypaw. I'm sure Featherwind will be angry if she falls asleep in her training tomorrow." Icestorm said sternly. The kits bounded away after their mother. Sunnypaw padded into the apprentices den and fell asleep. The scents of the other apprentices began fading. Sunnypaw found herself in Starclan's forest.

"Sunnypaw!" a white and grey she-cat bounded over to her.

"Whitepelt!" Sunnypaw purred.

"I'm so happy you found the clans again." Whitepelt mewed.

"I just wish you were still in Thunderclan, Stormpaw is the only cat I have now." Sunnypaw mewed sadly.

"Do you really believe that? What about your friends, Rainsplash, Dapplespots, Featherwind, Moonshine and Rosepetal? And those tribe cats, Cloudwind and Starsong? Have you forgotten about Redstripe and Swiftwing? Stormpaw isn't the only cat you have. You have the clan." Whitepelt mewed.

"I suppose your right. But Whitepelt, I meant kin. Isn't Stormpaw my only kin?" Sunnypaw mewed.

"No, he isn't. Fernleaf is your kin. And so is Redstripe, Berrykit, Bramblekit, Poppykit and Icestorm. And Icestorm's kits, Blossomkit, Brackenkit, Cinderkit and Redkit are your kin. You have a lot of kin in the clan. You also have kin in Shadowclan." Whitepelt told her.

"alright, I see your point." Sunnypaw mewed.

"Sunnypaw, I must go. I am proud of you and your brother. Don't forget that." Whitepelt mewed. Whitepelt began fading away. Sunnypaw opened her eyes and tasted the air, smelling the other apprentices around her.

**Thanks for the kit suggestions! I'm sorry to tell you but this story is soon coming to an end...I was thinking about doing a sequel though, what do you think? **


	31. Windclan's Attack

**Tigerlily's P.O.V**

"We will lead a battle patrol right into the Thunderclan camp! Windclan need more territory! We will catch them off guard, they won't even know what's happening! They won't be ready!" Runningstar purred. His clan began cheering.

"There are four cats who can't be trusted. What's the point in bringing them along if they won't fight?" Sorrelclaw hissed.

"Crowwing, Ashfeather, Tigerlily and Nightstripe. We will need you if we are going to win this battle. Can we trust you will fight with us, not against us?" Runningstar asked.

"I have not forgotten my clan." Crowwing sighed.

"Nor have I." Ashfeather mewed.

"I am still loyal to Windclan." Nightstripe declared. _How can I fight my brother?_ Tigerlily thought.

"What about you, Tigerlily? Are you still loyal to Windclan?" Wolfheart growled at her.

"Of course I am. I'm no traitor, I won't betray my clan." Tigerlily hissed at him.

"Then it is settled, we will attack Thunderclan at dawn!" Runningstar declared. _All I have to do is stay away from Foxheart. _Tigerlily thought.

**Blossompaw's P.O.V**

"From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blossompaw!" Hollystar mewed. Foxheart sat with Icestorm, watching proudly as their kits became apprentices.

"Ravenwing, you will mentor Blossompaw. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Ravenwing touched noses with Blossompaw before leading her over to her father.

"I'm an apprentice now!" Blossompaw exclaimed. Foxheart silenced her with his tail, drawing his attention back to his other three kits.

"Redkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Swiftwing." Swiftwing padded over.

"Swiftwing, you are ready for your first apprentice. I know you will pass down all you know onto your first apprentice." Swiftwing touched noses with Redpaw before leading him over to his sister.

"Cinderkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Starsong." Starsong padded over to the high rock.

"Starsong, even though you are new to Thunderclan, You have proved your loyalty to Thunderclan. I trust you will pass down all you know onto this apprentice." Starsong touched noses with Cinderpaw just as Swiftwing had done before leading her over to her littermates.

"Brackenkit, you have reached your sixth moon so it is time you became an apprentice. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Redstripe." Redstripe padded forward.

"Redstripe, you have shown your loyalty and your bravery. You are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you will pass down all you know onto Brackenpaw." Redstripe touched noses with Brackenpaw before leading him over to Foxheart and Icestorm.

"We're apprentices now!" Redpaw squeaked.

"What are we going to do first?" Blossompaw asked.

"How about the dawn patrol?" Ravenwing suggested.

"Sure!" The four apprentices purred.

"Go get some rest, we will wake you at dawn." Blossompaw and her littermates nodded, padding over to the apprentice den.

"Oh great, now we have more apprentices." Wolfpaw growled.

"Don't mind him. He's always grouchy now that the apprentice den is full. You can have Redstripe's, Starsong's, Cloudwind's and Swiftwing's nests." Turtlepaw mewed.

"I want Redstripe's nest!" Redpaw mewed. He jumped onto the pile of moss before his littermates beat him to it.

"I'll take Starsong's nest!" Blossompaw purred.

"I want Swiftwing's nest!" Cinderpaw jumped onto her nest of moss.

"I wanted Cloudwind's nest anyways." Brackenpaw mewed. Blossompaw rolled her eyes before going to sleep.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

Foxheart padded out of the warriors den. It was almost time for the dawn patrol to set off, he wanted to watch his kits set off on their first border patrol. Cedarleaf burst through the tunnel, his eyes wide.

"Windclan is attacking!" He shouted.

"Ravenwing! Foxheart! Icestorm! Wolfpaw! Mollypaw! Redstripe! Swiftwing! Starsong! Cloudwind! Deerstripe! Sunnypaw! Stormpaw! Snowstorm! Willowtail! Cedarleaf! Graypaw! Swirlpaw! Lilypaw! You will come and help fight off Windclan, the rest of you will protect the camp!" Hollystar howled. All the apprentices bounded out of the apprentice den.

"We want to come!" Cinderpaw protested.

"You aren't ready!" Foxheart hissed.

"We're apprentices now! We aren't little kits anymore!" Redpaw snapped at his father.

"You still aren't ready." Foxheart shook his head.

"We can help!" Blossompaw jumped in front of her father's path.

"I don't want you get hurt." Foxheart growled.

"We can take care of ourselves. We aren't kits anymore!" Brackenpaw spat.

"You can't tell us what do anymore. You may be our father but you're not our mentors! Your not clan leader or deputy. Quit trying to boss us around!" Cinderpaw hissed at him.

"You will stay in the camp. We'll talk about this later. Maybe you can all fight in the next battle." Foxheart leapt away from his kits and bounded into the tunnel. _I hope Nightstripe and Tigerlily aren't there! I could never hurt them. Ashfeather and Crowwing maybe, but not them! _

**Blossompaw's P.O.V**

"It's no fair! Why can't we join the battle?" Blossompaw growled.

"Thunderclan needs us! I'm not going to sit here while cats might be dying!" Cinderpaw hissed.

"We were given orders to stay in the camp." Brackenpaw mewed.

"By_ Foxheart._ Last time I checked Hollystar was clan leader. And Ravenwing is deputy. They're the only cats who give us orders now. Hollystar told us to _protect_ the camp. She didn't say we had to _stay_ in the camp to do so. What other way to protect the camp is there other than fighting in the battle so they don't come to the camp?" Cinderpaw smiled.

"Then why are we standing around here? Let's go!" Redpaw snapped. All four apprentices raced down the camp tunnel without being seen. As they raced through the forest, they could hear the battle cries of cats. The last thing Blossompaw saw was Redpaw's ginger pelt before she leapt into the battle.

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

Foxheart was battling with Wolfheart. He hadn't seen Tigerlily or Nightstripe yet, but he knew they were here. He had picked up their scents among the many Windclan cats. Ashfeather and Crowwing were here as well.

"Kittypets, Half-clan, Traitors, Loners and Rogues. Thunderclan is hardly a clan anymore." Wolfheart snickered.

"I'm not traitor!" Foxheart raked Wolfheart's flank, the dark tom shrieked in pain. Wolfheart flipped, knocking Foxheart onto the ground. Foxheart caught a glimpse of a ginger pelt. _Redpaw? No, Redpaw is in the camp, safe. _Foxheart thought. Wolfheart was ripped off him. Foxheart glanced over and saw, Redstripe! _He must be the ginger cat I saw._

"Thanks." Foxheart purred. Redstripe nodded before leaping at a white she-cat with black stripes. _Tigerlily! _A small voice inside Foxheart's head told him to stop Redstripe. _No, she's a Windclan cat. I have to stay loyal to Thunderclan! _Foxheart dove at Sorrelclaw. He had the she-cat pinned to the ground in moments. A black tom barreled into Foxheart. _Nightstripe? _Foxheart thought. He glanced at his attacker. _Crowwing! _

"I'm sorry Foxheart, but I have to stay loyal to my clan!" Crowwing pounced on his son. Foxheart battled with his father, clawing at him and biting him. Icestorm jumped at Crowwing. Foxheart raked Crowwing's flank. Foxheart shrieked in pain as Crowwing bit down on his hind leg. Icestorm leapt onto Crowwing's back, biting down hard. The two cats battled, Foxheart lost them in the group of cats. Foxheart saw Runningstar out of the corner of his eye. The Windclan leader had Hollystar pined on the ground. Foxheart limped over and pounced on Runningstar. Hollystar limped away Foxheart tackled the Windclan leader.

"Coward! You even fight your own battles!" Runningstar hissed at her. Hollystar ignored him. Runningstar threw Foxheart off of him and jumped into the group of cats. Foxheart glanced around and saw that Thunderclan was losing. Many of the Thunderclan cats were badly wounded.

"Cedarleaf! Run to camp and bring more warriors!" Hollystar shouted. Cedarleaf nodded and raced through trees. Cedarleaf was the less wounded Thunderclan cat. Foxheart scanned though the group of cats. His eyes on four small cats. They were fighting together. _Blossompaw, Redpaw, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw! They're supposed to be in the camp!_ Foxheart's heart pounded. Blossompaw, Redpaw and Brackenpaw were battling Tigerlily. Cinderpaw was battling Nightstripe by herself. Before Foxheart could help his kits, a gray apprentice barreled into his side. Foxheart bite down on the apprentice's flank, sending him squealing. A cat's grey pelt brushed against his. _Rosepetal! _Foxheart turned and saw the rest of the Thunderclan cats, Cedarleaf had returned with more cats. The Thunderclan cats leapt into the battle. Foxheart glanced around, looking for his kits. Foxheart hears Icestorm shriek. He tries to pin point where she is.

"Windclan retreat!" Runningstar shouted. The Windclan cats began dispersing. Foxheart found Tigerlily and Nightstripe standing beside Icestorm. In front of them, was Cinderpaw's motionless body.

"Cinderpaw!" Blossompaw shrieked.

"Tigerlily!" Foxheart flared.

"Foxheart, It was me. Not her. I didn't mean to kill her." Nightstripe voice quivered.

"I want nothing to do with Windclan. I forgave you once, but I won't this time. Not after you killed my daughter." Foxheart shook his head furiously.

"But-" Tigerlily silenced Nightstripe with her tail.

"Foxheart, you have every right to be angry. We're sorry. We didn't know she was your daughter." Tigerlily said.

"Sorry isn't going to bring Cinderpaw back. Now get off our territory." Foxheart growled. Tigerlily nodded. Her and Nightstripe crossed the Windclan border. "And I meant what I said, I want nothing to do with Windclan. I don't want to speak to you, Him, Crowwing or Ashfeather again. I'm serious this time." Foxheart added.

"Hollystar?" Mollypaw asked. Foxheart could smell her fear.

"She's alright. She's just losing a life." Ravenwing assured her.

"How many lives does she have left?" Graypaw asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it isn't her last." Ravenwing said. Moments later, Hollystar stood up.

"Let's help the injured cats back to the camp. Icestorm and Redstripe can carry Cinderpaw's body back to camp."

"Hollystar how many lives do you have left now?" Blossompaw asked.

"Don't worry. It was my sixth life that I just lost." Hollystar purred. Blossompaw, Graypaw and Mollypaw just nodded.

"Foxheart, we're sorry." Brackenpaw mewed quietly.

"We should have listened." Redpaw added.

"I wish you would have realised that before! You had no training, yet you still jumped into a battle. I told you that you weren't ready." Foxheart hissed.

"Didn't you see us fight off that Windclan she-cat? I wouldn't say we weren't ready." Redpaw objected.

"You mean Tigerlily? She's the gentlest cat I know. It's Nightstripe who's the stronger one. You let your sister fight him by herself. If one of you had helped her, than maybe she would have stood a chance." Foxheart shook his head.

"I've seen you talk to them at gatherings. Who are they?" Mollypaw asked.

"Tigerlily and Nightstripe were my brother and sister." Foxheart said.

"Were? Aren't they still your brother and sister?" Graypaw asked.

"No, not after this battle. Not after they killed my daughter." Foxheart said coldly before padding away.

"Foxheart, Can I talk to you?" Hollystar asked. Foxheart nodded. The two cats waited for all the cats to disappear into the tunnel.

"I lied. It's wasn't my sixth life. It was my eighth life." Hollystar said.

"But, that means that,"

"Yes. I have just one life left." Hollystar cut him off.

"Why are you telling me this?" Foxheart asked.

"Because Ravenwing will need a deputy when I'm gone." Hollystar said.

**So, I'm probably going to update only one or two more chapters. But, I'm still thinking about doing a sequel. What do you think? Also, I need warrior names for Cloudpaw, Swirlpaw, Graypaw, Deerpaw, Lilypaw, and Snowpaw...Any Ideas?**


	32. A Promise Kept

**I'm sorry to say...but this is the final chapter for "Clans Of The Forest" **

***Time Skip* (About six moons)**

**Foxheart's P.O.V**

"Foxheart, will be the Thunderclan deputy!" Ravenstar purred. Hollystar had lost her last life to green cough. The sickness had also taken Dapplespots, Oakfur and Deerstripe. Fernleaf and Willowtail had joined Frostfang in the elders den. Mousefoot had died of old age. Sunnypaw and Stormpaw had become warriors. Along with Heatherberry's kits and Dawnflower's kits. Fernleaf's and Cherryblossom's kits had become apprentices. Starsong, Icestorm, Snowstorm, Rosepetal and Rainsplash were in the nursery. Rosepetal was expecting Cedarleaf's kits. Rainsplash was expecting Moonshine's kits. Starsong was expecting Redstripes kit. Snowstorm was nursing Deerstripe's two kits, Shadekit and Ashkit.

"Thank you." Foxheart dipped his head.

"Congratulations on becoming deputy!" Sunnysky purred.

"Thanks." _It's hard to believe that she was the trouble-making obnoxious kit that fell into the river. _ Foxheart thought.

"Have you seen Stormcloud?" Featherwind asked Sunnysky.

"Can't say I have. He's probably out with his apprentice, Bramblepaw." Sunnysky replied. Featherwind just nodded.

"Berrypaw! Bet I catch a bigger mouse than you!" Poppypaw purred.

"You're on! I'll catch the biggest mouse this clan has ever seen!" Berrypaw challenged. The two apprentices raced into the tunnel.

"Can you believe that Berrypaw was the quietest kit in the nursery?" Redstripe mewed.

"Not if I hadn't seen it for myself." Foxheart purred.

"I'd have to say Tigerkit is just about tied with Redpaw for the noisiest." Redstripe added.

"No way. Every cat knows that Cinderpaw was the noisiest." Wolfclaw said. Foxheart winced at the mention of his daughter's name.

"Blossompaw was kindest kit, by far." Redstripe changed the subject.

"No way! It was definitely Brackenpaw." Turtleshell purred. All five cats started laughing.

"Cloudwind! Could you lead a border patrol? Take Redpaw, Ivyleaf, Mollyberry, and Sunnysky." Foxheart mewed. Cloudwind nodded and called those cats over to him.

"Mind if I joined the border patrol? I need to collect more herbs for my store." Honeyswirl asked.

"Sure, Cloudwind! You have one more cat coming with you!" Foxheart called.

"Fine by me." Cloudwind shrugged. _I can hardly believe he was a shy tribe cat! He seem's so much like a clan cat now, Starsong too. _Foxheart padded into the nursery. Icestorm smiled when she saw who the visitor was.

"Hi!" Thornkit mewed.

"Hello!" Whitekit said.

"Hi Foxheart!" Breezekit purred.

"You're the deputy now, right?" Tigerkit asked.

"Of course he is, mouse-brain! Didn't you hear Ravenstar announce that?" Tawnykit scoffed. Shadekit and Ashkit were cowering close to their mother, Snowstorm.

"Hello." Foxheart mewed.

"Hey Foxheart." Icestorm purred.

"Foxheart!" Ravenstar called.

"I have to go." Foxheart said.

"Bye!" Icestorm called as he padded out.

"Yes Ravenstar?" Foxheart asked.

"It's almost time for Breezekit and Whitekit to become apprentices. Do you have any warriors in mind for their mentors?"

"Umm. I'm not sure." Foxheart said, embarrassed. _The first thing he I'm asked to do as deputy and I can't even do it! _

"Give it some time. Tell me once you have some ideas." Ravenstar disappeared into his den. Foxheart padded back into the nursery.

"Back already?" Icestorm asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Ravenstar asked me to think of mentors for Whitekit and Breezekit." Foxheart said quietly so the kits couldn't hear.

"Breezekit? Whitekit? Why don't you go play in the clearing? Just just trod under any cats paws." Cherryblossom said.

"Alright. Can Thornkit, Tawnykit and Tigerkit come with us?" Whitekit asked.

"Sure." Silverstreak purred. All five kits bounded out of the nursery.

"Shadekit, Ashkit, you go too." Snowstorm told them.

"Do we have to?" The brown tabby tom, Shadekit protested.

"The older kits play too rough." The gray kit, Ashkit scoffed.

"Yes. Go and play." Snowstorm said sternly. The two toms sighed before padding out of the den.

"Cherryblossom, who do you think would be a good mentor for your kits?" Foxheart asked.

"Anyone but Cedarleaf." Cherryblossom said.

"Why not Cedarleaf? He was a pretty good mentor for Mollyberry." Silverstreak asked.

"Well, Cedarleaf would be too easy on them. I want them to have mentors who will be kind of strict with them, but sort of playful at the same time." Cherryblossom mewed.

"I see your point. What about Wolfclaw?" He would be a pretty good mentor." Snowstorm suggested.

"I think Wolfclaw would be a perfect mentor for Breezekit." Cherryblossom agreed.

"What about Whitekit?" Icestorm asked.

"Whitekit seems more interested in the medicine cat den then the apprentice den. Every time they go and play she always pads into the medicine cat den to see what herb Honeyswirl is working with. I think maybe Honeyswirl could be her mentor." Cherryblossom said.

"I'll talk to Wolfclaw and Honeyswirl." Foxheart said as he padded out of the nursery. He went into the medicine cat den. Whitekit was sitting down watching Honeyswirl.

"Whitekit? Why don't you go and play with the other kits? I need to talk to Honeyswirl alone." Foxheart said. Whitekit nodded before racing out of the nursery to join her den mates.

"Honeyswirl, are you ready to take on an apprentice?" Foxheart asked.

"Well, who do you have in mind?" Honeyswirl asked.

"Well, it seems Whitekit spends more time with you than any cat." Foxheart told her.

"I would love to be Whitekit's mentor." Honeyswirl purred.

"Ok. I'll tell Ravenstar." Foxheart padded out of the medicine cat den. As soon as Whitekit saw him pad out she bounded back inside to see Honeyswirl.

"Wolfclaw!" Foxheart called to the gray warrior.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you think your ready for an apprentice?" Foxheart asked.

"Umm. I don't know. Who did you have in mind for my apprentice?" Wolfclaw asked.

"Well, Breezekit needs a mentor. Cherryblossom suggested you." Foxheart said.

"I'd love to be Breezekit's mentor." Wolfclaw purred. Foxheart nodded and padded into Ravenstar's den.

**Icestorm's P.O.V**

Icestorm watched silently as her three kits became warriors. Foxheart was at her side.

"I, Ravenstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these three apprentices. They have worked hard to learn and train by your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors on their behalf. Do you, Redpaw, Brackenpaw and Blossompaw promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Ravenstar asked them.

"I do." Blossompaw purred.

"I do." her brothers echoed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Brackenpaw, from this day forward you will be known as Brackenpelt. Redstripe has taught you loyalty and bravery. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Brackenpelt licked his shoulder respectfully before padding over to his parents.

"Redpaw, From this day forward, you will be known as Redfire. Swiftwing has taught you skill and cleverness. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Redfire licked Ravenstar's shoulder respectfully before joining his brother."

"Blossompaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Blossomstem! I have taught you kindness, and strength. Starclan welcomes you as a full warrior." Ravenstar purred. She licked Ravestar's shoulder respectfully before padding over to her brothers.

" The three of you were the most curious kits I've ever seen. And I've seen plenty of kits." Ravenstar looked directly at Redstripe, Icestorm, Foxheart, Rainsplash, Moonshine, Rosepetal, Featherwind, Stormcloud and Sunnysky. "But you have payed dearly for it. Your sister, Cinderpaw should be here with us today." Brackenpelt, Blossomstem and Redfire stared at their paws. It was clear they had not forgotten the death of their sister. "We welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan." Ravestar finished.

"Brackenpelt! Redfire! Blossomstem!" The clan chanted.

"I kept my promise." Foxheart murmured in Icestorm's ear.

"What promise?" Icestorm asked.

"On the great journey, I promised you that we will someday be in the crowd, watching our kits proudly become warriors."

**So...Review what you thought of the ending! I have decided that I am going to do a sequel. I've already started it, It's called 'Clans of the Lake' If you want you can go check it out. **


End file.
